Written In The Stars
by Sailor Taurus Angel
Summary: SM Naruto What if when the Senshi were reborn they were sent to different worlds across the galaxy and Pluto had to bring them to Earth and erase their true past? Now that they encountered an undefeatable foe, Makoto is the main key to saving the future
1. Our Forgotten Past

Hello everybody! Yes I know those few of you who actually watch me are freaking out not knowing why I'm posting yet another story. Ok well here's the 411 on my stuff

**A Lost Soul**-On Hold, started writing it two years ago and forgot where I was going with it, so its gonna be a while before that has any new chapters.

**The Fallen Leaves of Life**- Still alive but being changed from what I planned so, it will be a while before I update.

**Life as We Know It**- I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this one or not, I'm at a loss.

I'm also coming up with another story soon called Desert Rose. It's yet again Naru/Sm x-over but this time its Gaara/Mako, and the other senshi are in it this time! YAY! -.-. I pretty proud of the plot to that one too! So tell me if you think you'd like it or not. I've got chapter one written and all ready to go.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Daminitri from DA, she's so sweet and one of the best Naruto artists I know! Her work is so inspirational!

And also I dedicate this chapter to Dimonyo-Anghel she has been with my work for the past four years and even after my two years of death to she still came back to my stories. Thank you all your kind reviews aren't forgotten! glomp

Now sorry for all the talking but I had to get those things straightened out.

Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto

Written In The Stars

Chapter One: Our Forgotten Past

"Setsuna! We can't keep doing this forever! There has to be something you can tell us to kill this guy!"

The red haired priestess exploded, anger once again getting control over her emotions. The temple was quiet as all eyes looked intently at the all powerful Senshi of Time in plead.

"Rei-Chan is right, Setsuna, every time we think we have this guy figured out, we're purposefully led to another dead end. I can't even comprehend his power source, let alone calculate it, or, at the least even, predict his movements. We are undoubtfully… Going to loose if this is all the better the legendary Sailor Senshi can do…"

Ami Mizunos voice was more quiet than a pin drop, as they all looked down thinking of how infuriating it would be to loose to an enemy after clawing their way so far to the goal of Crystal Tokyo, just to have it ripped away like someone tearing a piece of paper.

Setsuna Meiou sat in silence mentally fighting with herself over what to do, then finally came to one conclusion and one conclusion only.

"Minna… I'm sorry, but I am unable to assist you… It is forbidden by Queen Selenity… Gomen…"

She said quietly unable to look up and see the broken faces of her team mates. Usagi as well as everyone else were tired of trying to convince her to help them all KNOWING she was the key to their success.

Makoto swallowed hard, biting her bottom lip, in order to suppress her tears. She had always been one to never give up or be defeated and now that was just what Setsuna was asking her to do. She couldn't choose what was harder; trying to reason with the fact that they all were going to die and fail in protecting their queen as well as best friend, or; trying to reason with the fact as to why she wasn't she screaming her ass off and forcing Setsuna to save her queens future.

She clenched her fists then felt a twinge in her leg. She looked down and realized that she had forgotten about her injuries. This had to've been the worst beating she had ever taken as well as the other Senshi. Thick burgundy liquid still poured out of her leg from where she had been stabbed. Unfortunately that wasn't the only place she was bleeding. Her arms were bruised and battered both also having blood dripping down them. Her knuckles raw from punching as well as her arms somewhat burned from using so much electricity. She snarled at the thought of the man's face that had defeated her along with her fellow Senshi.

His snake like eyes had been tantalizing her in her sleep ever since they first met him. She hated him and everything about him, his malicious laugh, and the snide smile, the tone of his voice when he spoke to them, but most of all the look of desire in his gaze when he would stare at her.

All at the same time he made her blood boil, her stomach, curdle, and her adrenaline rush. Then Kino Makoto realized, for the very first time in her life, she was absolutely petrified of the man. No matter how hard she forced herself to look away from his gaze of crave, every time he would lick his lips and smile. That was the only thing she had ever seen that made her grab her head in pain, collapse to her knees and cry, the sad thing being she could never look away. She was so horrified she would make herself sick at night due to nervousness that tomorrow she might have to face him and his deathly gaze again.

Her thoughts began to drift off into the past four months. The attacks had started only a few weeks after the elimination of Chaos. Everyone couldn't believe the swiftness of the new enemy, but all soon began to realize this enemy was different from any other they had fought. He was, unlike the others that had weaknesses, undefeatable. They didn't fight with youma, or multiple people but one and only one, a man who they had just recently found out went by the name of Orochimaru.

They had only fought with him three times and already knew their outcome: death. They all knew it would eventually happen but none of them ever expected it BEFORE Crystal Tokyo. This man had no mercy, didn't only look inhuman but he acted it too. Any attack they used, failed nothing worked; with a flick of his wrist he could change the path of their combined attack. But what really got to the Senshi, was how easily he could deflect Usagi's attacks.

They all knew she had the strongest attacks and if he could so easily rid himself of them, they were all as good as dead. They all also noticed how he loved to toy with Makoto. He knew of her past with her parents' death, as well as the others but he would make a snide remark about how weak she was and she would boldly attack him, anger taking over her body making her movements sloppy and predictable. His amazing speed was no match for her. As she attacked he would smirk at her mistakes and then throw her around like a rag doll. Unfortunately anytime this happened he would put up an impenetrable field so no one could interfere with his fun.

Makotos' shiver of dread brought her out of her memory, to find ten pairs of heartrending eyes staring at her.

"W-What is it?"

She asked her voice cracking as she spoke. They all gave her a pitiful look.

"Koto you're bleeding awfully badly… Maybe you should take care of it before it gets on the floor. Or more importantly you get an infection."

Haruka said looking at Rei as she ran out of the room to get peroxide and a bandage. Makoto began to quiver as she looked at her blood, making her stomach flip over. Never had she Kino Makoto been afraid of blood, let alone her own, until today.

---------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------

The battle was going on as it normally did none of the citizens being harmed; they weren't even in the city. They were all lured there to be toyed like they always were, they knew it yet they always came, fearing for if they didn't he WOULD begin harming the people and they all knew their would be no stopping him if that began This time he didn't even bother with the other Senshi, only Jupiter. It was almost like, to him, the only ones there were him and his little 'chew toy'. Once again he had hit Makoto's soft spot and ignited her flame of fury.

After repeatedly getting knocked down and becoming more and more bloodied Makoto unwillingly collapsed to the ground. She could hear his footsteps nearing but did the only thing she could do, sit there and wait until he got closer. Her eyes began to water in fear as her mind raced at what to do, but unfortunately it was too late. She felt cold hands snake around her tiny neck, as he lifted her body up effortlessly. He brought her eye level to him staring into the depths of her soul. Her hands clasped the arm that held her in the air. She grinded her teeth as she sent out a blast of electricity and sneered seeing a look of shock and pain on his pale face. Regrettably for her he didn't let go or even loosen his grip if anything he tightened it. She struggled to breath but never lost the determination in her eyes. He looked at her and smiled.

"You still have that resentful determinate look in your eyes. Looks like I'll just have to break your spirit." He his sickening voice mocked her. Her eyes widened and she began to struggle more as he moved closer and closer to her face. Her breaths quickened with every inch he gained. Then when his lips were right next to her ear, so close that she would hear him breath, he whispered.

"When will you learn little Mako-Chan that you are my puppet, my toy?" But nothing prepared her for his next sentence.

"You are mine, and mine alone." Then what he did next no one not even the Senshi of Time herself expected. He licked a spot of her blood off her face, swallowed and smiled at her. She couldn't breathe; even if her windpipe wasn't being constricted she wouldn't be able to. The only indication that told her she was alive was the rapid thumping in her ears, as tears spilled over her jewel like eyes.

He then moved his lips next to her ear again.

"No wonder Sasuke-Kun liked you so much; you taste like sweet rain, very luscious." He snickered licking his lips like he needed and craved more.

This was the first time Makoto had breathed in about a minute. She inhaled as sharply as she exhaled.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" She screeched a blood curdling scream, and cried more than she had when her parents died. Electricity surged all around her body linking to his. From the others point of view it looked like a fifty foot ball of lightening was engulfing the enemy, and was growing bigger.

"K-Kuso!" He screamed feeling his arms becoming useless once again. He felt the same feeling he did when the Third had placed a seal on him. He quickly preformed a jutsu and was gone as fast as the lightening striking around him.

--------------------------------------End Of Flashback---------------------------------------

Makoto looked down at the ground below her finally remembering something important from the battle from only an hour ago.

"Sasuke..-Kun…" She mumbled quietly putting her fingertips to her lips. Just saying this boys name made her lips tingle and her heart jump. But there was also something else she felt, something that made her heart snap in two and her eyes painfully want to cry.

_"T-This boy…Sasuke-Kun, he must have been precious to me… But if he was so valuable, then why is it I can't recall anything of him?" _

Makoto thought to herself not realizing everyone had heard her whisper his name.

Setsuna couldn't take her eyes off her, she too was shaken but not for the same reason poor Mako-Chan was. She was startled by the name she had uttered, the name she never should have heard or remembered at that.

_"How… How did she remember his name? There's no way…Unless…" _

Setsuna's head snapped up as her eyes widened.

"Shimatte." She cursed under her breath.

_"This new enemy… Orochimaru… He must belong to one of their original worlds… And if I'm thinking correctly, it would be Mako-Chans'." _

She looked back in the direction of the convulsing teen and grimaced.

_"I can no longer put her through this… I have to do it Selenity… Forgive me, but I know this is what must be done. If he is from her world there is nothing left to do…" _

Setsuna thought of the happenings after Makoto had passed out earlier.

--------------------------------------Memory--------------------------------------------------

As soon as Orochimaru left, the force field was taken down. And all the Senshi ran towards the unconscious girl. Usagi skidded on the ground and placed her head on Makotos' chest making sure that she hadn't died like she had done in their first major battle using her Thunder Dragon too closely. She breathed easily hearing a normally paced thumping in her chest and looked up.

"Shes ok… I've never seen her be able to use that much power before… I wonder where she had it.." Usagi said looking back at her good friend.

"And to top it off, Mako-Chan injured Orochimaru.. That's the first time we've ever touched him.." Mina said looking down at her in shock.

"I'd like to know what he said to her that triggered it to unlock…" Michiru said softly as she looked at Hotaru who got on the other side of Makoto and began to heal her wounds.

After a few minutes she stopped to breathe, she too was weak from the fight now even more due to using so much power.

"That's enough for now Taru-Chan… Mako-Chan will be able to heal the rest on her own. But you also need your rest." Setsuna lectured the youngest Senshi as she nodded and stood up.

Setsuna watched the young heir of Jupiter sleeping before her. It was almost unbelievable as to how calm she looked when only a few minutes ago she was fighting for her life.

"Mako-Chan…. What is going on here?" Sailor Pluto whispered to herself, still watching the lightening Senshi like she might wake up and reply to her desperate question.

She looked up at Sailor Uranus and spoke quietly.

"Uranus, take Mako-Chan to Rei's, I'll meet you there." Setsuna told them as she disappeared.

--------------------------------------------End of Memory--------------------------------------------

Setsuna then realized that Rei had now returned and was dressing Makoto's wounds. Setsuna monitored all of her fellow Senshi's expressions all each portraying the same-Pain. She sighed loudly and looked up.

"Minna... I have figured something out that will work…" Setsuna spoke, gathering everyone's undivided attention.

"Setsuna?" Luna asked giving her a questioning and worried look. She and Artemis knew what she was going to do and also knew the consequences that applied.

"Luna, its fine… This is my choice and mine alone…" She then turned her attention back to the others catching Makoto's worried expression, while Rei stopped treating her wounds.

"I am no longer going to put you through anymore pain and suffering…" She turned directly towards Makoto.

"Especially you Mako-Chan…" She spoke closing her eyes as all of them looked in wonder between the two.

"Setsuna? What're you talking about?" Haruka asked the question Makoto couldn't.

Setsuna took a deep breath and answered the best she could.

" All of you aren't originally born here… You're from all over the galaxy and I had to bring you here, because this is truly where you belong. I had to erase your past memories and give you new ones. Each one of you were from a different time and planet, all of you had good lives and friends that had to be ripped away from you. You even had a small family Makoto... for a good while at the least. But in the end, some how you still, like every other life, managed to have no family. Queen Selenity told me that I could never tell you of your past or even send you there. But now I know that's what I must do in order to save our future and Crystal Tokyo. If I am to send you to your homes, you will have powers you never knew you had, solely because that is where your true blood lies. When you're there the only thing you must do is train and become stronger because if what I suspect is true, Orochimaru has found a way to come and go as he pleases into our world for one reason…." Setsuna stopped almost looking like she was still contemplating on whether or not to tell them.

"What is it Setsuna!" Usagi yelled pleading her to go on, unable to take the tension any longer.

"He wants Makotos powers, because she is from his world…" She finished looking right into Makoto's fearful eyes that were now teary.

"No.." Makoto whispered once again shaking in fear.

"She is the only one he can use to his full extent because once you all leave your home planet your powers return to normal, but if you train they will increase. Somehow he has figured all of this out yet I can't find out how. There is only one way we can do this. That is if you're willing to." Setsuna asked all of them.

Everyone agreed but Makoto, who hadn't said anything.

"Mako-Chan?" Mina asked her quietly.

Makoto was still shaking from what Setsuna had just told her, but she swallowed and looked as tough as she could.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save Crystal Tokyo." She answered, as Setsuna nodded and continued.

"You each will be given back your original past. You'll remember everything up until the day I brought you here. All of you left without causing any problems but you Makoto… You wouldn't leave and now somehow even after I wiped out everyone's memories of you… Three people have yet to completely forget you. I will not be able to explain to you what has happened on your home planet since you left. All I can do is send you to the best place that I can. I can tell you some but not enough not to change the future. Makoto you will still be going to your planet because you are our most important piece of this mission. You will still train and become as strong as you can; Orochimaru's not stupid, as we have already figured out. He will know what we're up to so when he comes after you Makoto, you will use your communicator to tell me and I'll teleport the rest if you to her side. You all will be much stronger and have Makoto as our 'Trump Card'. I know we will be able to beat him as long as nothing interferes, which is a good possibility, but we have to take our chances… Is everyone clear?" Setsuna asked as they all nodded not believing the words that had just come out of her mouth.

"Now that that's settled... I'll give you all your memories back…" Hearing Setsuna's last words Makoto's heart began to beat faster and faster, not anticipating it but more than anything fearing it. Something told her in the pit of her stomach that she didn't want to remember. She watched as Sailor Pluto pointed her staff at them and whispered something inaudible and suddenly Makoto felt as if her heart had been ripped out.

_"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna become the next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto's smiling face danced acrossed her mind. _

"Naruto-Kun.." She uttered closing her tear filled eyes.

_"Girls are so weird." Sasuke's voice rang out. _

"Sasuke-Kun.." She mumbled holding her head.

_"What's it like to have a mother Sasuke-Kun?" _

_"It's no fun! All they do is tell you to take baths and clean your room!" _

_"You know Naruto-Kun… You're my first real friend.." _

_"Well I guess that makes two of us!" She heard Narutos laugh echo. _

_"I've never had a girl friend before… Most girls are afraid of me…" _

_"Why? You're not going to make fun of me like everyone else are you?" Saukras voice asked in her mind. _

_"No way! I don't ever make fun of people! The only reason people don't like me is because I help people who get picked on…" _

_" Well I guess we could make a good team then…By the way I'm Haruno Sakura." _

"Sakura-Chan…"

_"Wow Itachi-Kun! You're so amazing!" She heard herself say. _

_"Mako-Chan! Come on! Itachi's gonna train us now!" Sasuke called to her his smile making her heart and stomach to flips. _

_"Happy birthday Mako-Chan!" Three voices rang out as they handed her a pair of rose earrings. _

_"Lee-kun! You're so cool! I want to be a ninja just like you!" The seven year old Makoto smiled brightly at the boy with the bowl haircut in front of her. _

She fell down to the floor her eyes turning black as memories flew across her mind.

She could no longer hear the outside world full of shouts calling her, beseeching her to move or say something.

------------------------------------------------Memory-------------------------------------------------

She saw herself and Sasuke lying together watching the stars. She looked over at him and watched him staring so intently at the sky.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun?" She asked not taking her gaze away from his face as he turned to her.

"Yeah?" He asked curiously.

"Do you think it will be like this forever? I mean me, you, Naruto-Kun, and Sakura-Chan… Do you think we'll always be together? I know you guys aren't that good of friends but… If I ever lost one of you… I don't know what I'd do.."

She said looking back at the stars her eyes twinkling with tears as he watched her.

He sighed and scooted closer to her making her a little bit uncomfortable.

They were the best of friends and had no barriers except for the fact that Makoto was still getting over her huge crush on him. Her relationship with Naruto was so much more different and in many ways more relaxed. They had so much in common as well as she and Sakura but she and Sasuke had nothing in common but their care for one another. No matter, that was enough for them, and Makoto enjoyed every minute she spent with him and her other best friends. Ever since the day she met him they were inseparable and nothing would come between them… Or so they thought.

Makoto could feel the warmth of his body next to hers as their arms touched. She loved how comfortable he was around her because she didn't know if she could ever be like that towards him.

_" Duh Mako-Baka what are you thinking? Sasuke-Kun only thinks of you as a friend! That's why its' so easy for him!"_ Makoto thought to herself sadly.

"Yeah." Sasuke said penetrating her thoughts.

"Huh?" She asked as she turned over on her belly and propped herself up to get a better look at him.

He did the same before replying.

"Yeah I think we can do this forever. I mean come on Mako-Chan, who or what can stop us?" The seven year old boy smiled at his best friend reassuring her.

She smiled back and looked down sadly while beginning to play with a blade of grass.

He looked at her questioningly not understanding why she was sad now.

"S-So can you promise me something?" She asked him without looking up. She had already asked Naruto and Sakura knowing that they never would they were both such good friends to her.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked still in the dark as to why she was acting like this.

"W-Will you promise Sasuke-Kun… That..That.-" Her head snapped up showing the tears flowing down her face.

"That you'll never leave me like my parents did?" She asked and began to bawl. He looked at his best and only friend sadly and did the only thing he could do.

Makoto felt hands grab her shoulders and make her straighten out to look at them. And then felt something she hadn't since the day she met Naruto, a hug and the love of a companion. She stiffened and her eyes widened realizing just what Sasuke was doing. The guy she had a crush on from the first day she laid eyes on him was hugging her, Kino Makoto.

"I promise Mako-Chan, for as long as I live, I won't leave you." The same exact words had come out of Naruto and Sakura's mouths when she asked them the same question. And at that moment she found out that she didn't need a family to be happy because she already had one, and that was better than any family she could ask for.

She smiled and hugged him back.

"Arigato Sasuke-Kun. I promise I won't leave you either." She smiled against his embrace.

After a few minutes she wiped her eyes and pulled away with a smile, receiving just the same from her best friend.

--------------------------------------End of Memory-----------------------------------------

Makoto suddenly flew up from the ground realizing just where she was at.

"Setsuna! I have to go right now! Naruto-Kun! Sakura-Chan!... and Sasuke-Kun!... I promised all of them I'd never leave them no matter what! Th-They'll never forgive me! I-..I-.."

Makoto felt everything hit her like someone taking a sledge hammer to her heart- an unbearable pain in her chest that could never be healed. Then she felt someone's soft embrace, and realized who it was.

"Mako-Chan… It'll be okay, there's no one who could hate you; you're too nice." Usagis soft voice calmed her as she looked down.

"Usa-Chan…" Makoto said softly looking at her future queen, as she looked up and smiled kindly. Suddenly Makoto saw Naruto's kind face flash in front of hers both with the same caring smile that she would never forget.

"Naruto-Kun… Gomen.." She whispered as Usagi pulled away from her.

Mina looked sadly at her friend feeling sorry for her, already knowing by her actions that she went through more than she had in her past. An idea hit her that she knew would cheer Mako up, or at the least make her laugh.

"Setsuna! This is SO not fair! Mako-Chan was friends with TWO guys, her being her, they were probably hot and all I got was, a quiet older brother who was always off on some pilot Gundam mission or something! He never even had his friends over! I want a hotty to go visit too!" Mina whined at Setsuna's feet begging her to switch time so that she had a boyfriend back "Home".

"And can I take Artemis?" She added looking at her white cat with a smile.

"Yeah what about Luna?" Usagi chided in after her look-a-like.

Setsuna nodded and smiled in approval, as the two girls grabbed their cats and hugged them.

"Artemis, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Luna asked as Usagi squeezed her.

"Oh Luna! Don't be such a party pooper!" Usagi scolded before Artemis could reply.

"Well Mina! It's better than being engaged to a pervert, whose other fiancées consist of the whole damn female population! Oh yeah and did I fail to mention he's a drag queen or something close to it!" Rei yelled as everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Rei-Chan… Engaged?" Mina asked as everyone face-vaulted at her question not even caring at what Rei said about him being a cross-dresser.

Makoto giggled watching her friends, feeling stupid for overreacting a second ago, while everyone probably went through the same thing she did and kept themselves under control.

_"I'll miss you guys so much while we're gone… You're my family too…"_

Makoto thought to herself in despair.

"Are you alright now Makoto? I knew your affect would be a little more, for lack of a better word, dramatic." Setsuna asked catching the others attention. Makoto nodded, as she spoke again.

"Setsuna, you have to tell me, are they alright? I know Naurto-Kun couldn't find his way out of a paper box without me; Sasuke-Kun would probably never had anymore friends that or killed he and Naruto-kun would have tried to murder one another…a-and Sakura-Chan would also probably kill Naruto-Kun for trying to hurt Sasuke-Kun… Just tell me.." Makoto pleaded at the Senshi of Time.

"That's what I was getting to… The only thing I can tell you all, is if they're alive or not, nothing more is permitted because it would cause too much trouble with the time line, one simple slip of words and I could alter your past lives..." Setsuna replied looking at them all seeing their concerned expressions, even Rei, after sounding so hateful towards the boy.

She then smiled at them.

"The main people you were associated with are all alive. That's all I can tell but don't expect to go back and find no one precious to you dead because there will at least one for each of you." She looked at them sadly, and something struck her.

"Minna stand in a circle and transform, Orochimaru is on his way, I can feel it." Setsuna replied as they obeyed calling out there transformation phrases.

"B-but Setsuna, what about our families?" Eternal Sailor Mercury asked the older Senshi.

"Everything will be taken care of. Now get ready." She spoke as everyone looked at each other some tears in their eyes.

With a few whispers of 'good bye' and 'be careful', they were ready.

"Mako-Chan I'll be waiting for your signal." Mars smiled at her tearing up as Venus nodded in agreement.

"Take care of yourself Koto-Chan and show them whose boss, got it!" Uranus commanded next to her as she smiled back.

"Mako-Chan promise you won't get hurt… Orochimaru wont have any mercy on you if you don't call us as soon as you see him.." Eternal Sailor Moon cried looking across from her.

Makoto felt herself also feel a sting in her eyes and sniffed.

"I should be the one telling you that Usa-Chan… But I promise." She smiled at her queen, reassuring her and everyone else thinking the same thing.

"Usagi-Chan is right Makoto, as soon as you get the _smallest _idea that he might be coming after you, contact me ASAP. Understood?" Setsuna asked worriedly towards the Thunder Senshi as she nodded in agreement.

"Okay… Are you all ready now?" Setsuna asked calmly looking at them all nod as Makoto couldn't wait any longer.

"Then stand in a circle, but do not hold hands, if you do you'll all be sent to the same place. Now call out your powers." Setsuna commanded.

"Mercury planet power!"

"Venus planet power!'

"Mars planet power!"

"Jupiter planet power!"

"Saturn planet power!"

"Uranus planet power!"

" Neptune planet power!"

"Moon Crystal power!"

They all screamed as eight different lights shot out, Pluto whispered a few words pointing her staff at them and shot out a blast of light so fast that they couldn't even tell what color it was. As soon as it touched their bodies, they were gone.

"Good luck my Senshi… You'll need it…" Pluto whispered walking outside and looked up at the sky almost expecting to see their forms floating in the atmosphere above her.

"Please don't choose your death Makoto…" She begged, still focused on the sky, and cringed, already feeling the side affects of her performance.

Soooooooooooooooo…. What'd ya think? I think it was one of the longest first chapters I've ever written in my life! 13 pages! XP I don't like it very much but I swear that the next chapter will be good, full of drama and you'll never believe where Makoto lands. lol any ways you'll find out what happens to Pluto soon enough but you wont if I don't get any reviews! No but really reviews are like my fuel, people! The only thing that really gets me going is the sweet reviews you guys give me! And thank you to everyone that's been reviewing by the way! I'll HOPEFULLY have the next chapter up before the end of this month because, next week is our county fair and I show animals so I wont be able to type at all that week but after I'll be cracking down, that's a promise!

Lots of Love

-Kat

PS- If anybody's confused PLAESE tell me so I can make it more clear for you!


	2. The Past Is But The Past

Hello again! Yes I know it took much longer to update this story than what I said but come on, truly what's new from me? Lol well here it is and I might say this could be a bit difficult to understand if you haven't seen the episodes when they try to retrieve Sasuke from leaving to go to Orochimaru. But if you have any questions or are confused just send me a PM and I'll explain. So onward with the story! Hehe!

Written In The Stars

Chapter Two: The Past, Is But The Past

Makoto landed hard on the ground sucking a quick breath of air as her head connected with the not so soft ground, the congested feeling quickly spread throughout her head, numbing it in pain. She scrunched up her nose and cringed at the feeling pulsing through her, while she rolled over studying her surroundings. Her eyes made quick work of finding out where exactly she had landed. A canopy of trees hung over her, shading her from the heated sun, while soft grass lay beneath, her fingers grasping handfuls of it to keep from crying out in pain. Too bad her ears failed to listen to the fighting going on about two hundred feet away from her. Sounds of the on going battle drifted into her mind and brought her back to present state.

"_There is _no way _that's a good sign!" _She thought to herself and finally managed to get herself up and off the ground.

Swiftly she made her way over to the edge of the many rows of trees that kept her in hiding from the enemies. She moved her gloved hand to push down a small bush and observe the battle.

From what she could see two boys who looked about her age were loosing badly and could eventually use her help. There was one boy, with blood red hair and green eyes, similar to hers, who was wearing a burgundy robe with white flaps hanging down in the front and back. What Makoto found most interesting about him wasn't how cute he was, or the giant gourd he was carrying on his back; but the tattoo of 'Love' on his forehead.

Next her eyes caught sight of a boy with large black eyes, and onyx hair to match. He was wearing a strange training outfit that she had never seen before, as well as a _way _out of style bowl hair cut. What enchanted her about him though was, he seemed so familiar to her, almost like a long lost friend but she was unable to place from where.

Lastly she saw their opponent, a man with silver hair, beautiful green eyes and deep red marks underneath them. He was also wearing a robe but was white and was loosely hanging off his shoulder. Makoto was trying to figure out what exactly he was using as a weapon, while being lost in her thoughts the man spoke, catching her attention as well as his opponents.

"Subaku no Gaara… What a foolish nickname." Kimimaru sneered at the boy, whom was just named 'Gaara of the Desert.' Makoto felt somewhat lucky t be within earshot of the brawl.

Even Makoto felt that taunting Gaara wasn't exactly the most intelligent thing to be doing at this moment.

Gaara seethed at the mans' comment and whispered the words 'Sabaku Sousou' as Makoto watched frightfully as sand grasp his body and cover him completely then constrict him as blood spattered out. Makoto had to look away, watching someone be killed with the simple whisper of words was too much for her heart to take.

As she finally summed up the courage to look back her eyes once again fell upon the black haired boy standing next to Gaara. Her eyes then softened as she thought.

"_It's so strange… When I look at him he makes me feel calm and protected… I had to've been friends with him… But why can't I remember anything about him!!??" _Makoto thought angrily, becoming frustrated by her amnesia.

Gaaras' voice caught her attention as he spoke to the boy her thoughts were surrounding.

"Watching him reminds me of that guy…" Gaara commented staring at the sand around them.

"Huh?" Makoto asked, knowing neither could hear her.

"…Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara answered looking at Lee.

Makoto looked as if someone had just stabbed her in the back.

"Sasuke-Kun?! What's wrong with Sasuke-Kun!?" Makoto asked frantically out loud.

"He had the same eyes." Gaara finished as Makoto watched Lees expression change into sadness.

"Same eyes?" Lee asked in wonder.

"These boys… They know Sasuke and… The black haired boy… I know I'm supposed to remember him... So if anything happens that they need my help, I _have_ to interfere." Makoto promised herself.

Suddenly Kimimaru pulled out of the sand as she heard Lees' surprised voice.

"He-He's not dead!?" Makoto asked astonished, then saw his appearance and became sickened.

Many places where his skin was supposed to be, had been ripped off and showed bone and where his cheek was supposed to be was only the inside of his mouth.

Kimimaru began talking once again but Makoto was unable to hear due to Gaara's sand grinding against the ground in antagonism.

"Damn it!" Makoto cursed straining to hear as she leaned out from the bushes as far as she could without being seen, which ended up not working.

"Grr! This isn't working!" Makoto complained glad that the boy's backs were to her and Kimimaru was too far away to hear her scream.

Finally wanting to hear what was being said Makoto moved out into the open a little farther, which she regretted within two seconds.

She was quickly unable to breathe as fear stuck her body. She hadn't expected Kimimarus' eyes to so quickly detect movement from so far away from him.

Their eyes immediately connected but neither shared the same emotion.

Kimimarus' eyes showed elation and happiness at finding her, almost like she was what he had been looking for all along. Makoto on the other hand, her eyes showed fear and anxiety.

Kimimaru then stopped talking and smirked at her.

"You!" Kimimaru yelled as he outstretched his hand sending a long extension of bone out of his arm towards her.

"K-Kuso!!" Makoto cried as she stood from her hiding spot and did the only thing she could do, stand there in fear, thanking God she was already transformed into Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

She tried to turn around and run, or at the least put her arms up in defense but her body forbid any of that to process.

She sucked in a breath to scream, as the bone was only a foot away from her, but was unable to as the bone wrapped around her ankle and slammed her into the ground, knocking the inhaled breath out of her.

"What is going on!?" Lee yelled wandering who Kimimaru was yelling at and who he had grabbed.

Gaara snarled at the man who was smirking and turned around quickly to see who it was that he had captured.

Makoto dug her gloved fingers into the ground trying to grab something that would help her stay away from the freaky silver haired man that pulled his bones out and used them as weapons. Seeing this Kimimaru quickly pulled her to him, so that now she was hanging upside down staring at him fire burning in her eyes.

She wouldn't have been so angry if it wasn't for the fact that he had lifted her upside down so that she had to hold her skirt up so it wouldn't revile herself.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing you sick-o perv!!?" Makoto screamed taking her other foot and swinging it forward to hit his face, what she didn't expect was that his bones would catch her foot cutting it and holding it there.

Now he was making a mockery of her and they all knew it, while her face flushed with more embarrassment than anger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Th-That girl…" Lee spoke in confusion as Gaara looked at him.

"I… I think I knew her when I was younger… She was a good friend of mine… But everyone said that she was killed…" Lee finished and looked over at Gaara with a pleading stare.

"We need to help her." Lee commanded while Gaara never took his eyes away from Makoto.

"I want to know what business Kimimaru has with her, and then we'll intervene." Gaara replied making Lee more and more concerned.

"She could get hurt if-" Gaara cut Lee off quickly replying.

"She is capable of more than you think, listen to him." Gaara commanded still not taking his eyes off her and Kimimaru, as he began speaking to Makoto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimimaru smirked at the girl in his trap.

"I knew I felt another power but I never expected it to be that of the Sailor Jupiter or should I say the one and only Kino Makoto?" Kimimaru laughed watching Makotos' expression change from pissed to fearful and he loved it.

"_H-How did he know it was me!? How could he see through my disguise!? More importantly how the Hell did he know who I am in the first place!!?" _Makoto thought frantically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"K-Kino… Makoto?" Lee asked as his eyes misted over and thoughts of him and a young Mako-Chan flooded through his brain. Suddenly he remembered everything of their past together.

His eyes cast over towards the girl in anger and sadness.

"Mako-Chan… I remember her now… She was my first and only friend during my academy days… I used to help her train when I wasn't training myself… She was supposedly killed by Uchiha Itachi the night he murdered the Uchiha Clan…" Lee replied surprising Gaara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Won't Orochimaru-Sama be pleased to hear that while bringing back his new dream container, I as well brought back the girl he has been searching for, for many years and most likely is out looking for right now?" Kimimaru answered calmly.

Makotos eyes widened in shock and fear.

"O-Orochimaru?" Makoto stuttered in a pleading voice.

"Yes I believe you met with him earlier today. And once I'm done killing these two, I'll be taking you back with me to see him once more." Kimimaru replied looking down at Makoto.

Makotos' eyes began to tear up at the thought of having ever see Orochimaru again.

She squeezed her eyes shut letting two tears fall from her eyes. They then snapped open, wrath seeping from her fiery emerald eyes.

"I'd rather die than see that bastard again!" Makoto screamed as Kimimarus' face cringed in anger.

Before Kimimaru could even say something, electricity flowed through his body and he flung the girl off of him and toward the two boys.

"Whaaa!!" Makoto screamed as he shot her through the air, as she whipped around in circles.

Gaara made quick work of his sand and caught her wrapping her cautiously in the sand.

Her eyes opened to find herself floating on sand, as it flowed around her body. She looked around then looked up to see Gaaras' face and she blushed as he looked down at her, and then looked back to Kimimaru. Makoto felt the sand move then her body was on solid ground.

"He's persistent." Gaara mumbled as Makoto looked back to see Kimimaru charging at them now in a monstrous form.

"Shimatte…" Makoto mumbled and stood up in her fighting stance ready, now for anything.

She then felt a hand on her arm, and looked over to find none other than Lee staring at her with saddened eyes.

"Mako-Chan, let Gaara-Sama handle this, he's very capable of doing so." Lee smiled making her completely believe him.

"_H-He remembers me! I knew I had met him! But I still can't remember his name! I also would like to know how he can still tell who I am even though I'm transformed… That at the moment seems to be the million dollar question…" _Makoto thought sadly and replied.

"But-" Makoto was stopped by Kimimarus' shout of anger, as he charged at Gaara.

"I'll kill you both but I'll start with you Gaara!"

Makoto watched as Gaara put up a shield of sand to protect himself but at the speed of Kimimaru there was no way it could withstand him.

And Makoto was right Kimimaru easily broke through Gaaras' barrier, sending him flying backwards.

Makoto pushed herself to run as fast as she could and turned around just in time to catch Gaara in her arms. The force sent them crashing into the ground and Makoto loosing grip on his body but he was only a foot away.

"A-Are you OK?" Makoto asked rolling over to look at Gaara as she held her arm in pain, but smiled anyway.

Gaara looked at her in shock not believing that she had just done that to help him, when she didn't even know him.

"I'm fine…" He replied standing up

"-But you're wounded." He looked down at her, as she stood up next to him and smiled.

"I'm fine now lets-" Makoto stopped upon hearing Lees' painful cry as Kimimarus' tail whipped him through the air.

"No…" Makoto whispered in a pleading voice as she watched Lee land hard on the ground.

"You're dead!!" She seethed as electricity cracked around her.

Kimimaru looked over at her calmly, pissing her off even more.

She snarled and began running towards him holding out both of her hands while shouting.

"Sparkling White Pressure!!" As two electrical balls formed in each hand as she threw them at him, smiling knowing that he didn't have enough time to dodge them so he would have to block them and even if he did that, he would still be shocked. And indeed Makoto was right; Kimimaru attempted blocking her attack but was sent flying to the ground in pain.

"Gaara go after him while he's down. I'll go take care of him." Makoto said running off towards Lee, as Gaara agreed by attacking Kimimaru.

Makoto knelt down next to Lee and lifted his head up, as he opened his eyes.

"Mako-Chan… Hurry get out of here before Kimimaru gets a hold of you… I don't know what you have to do with Orochimaru but I know you couldn't have done anything bad, and I know I don't want to loose another person to him as well. So please hurry." Lee answered as he leaned upwards, watching Gaara fight.

"I'm not going anywhere! There's no way I could leave you two here! This guy's strong, as to be expected if he's with Orochimaru. So you forget about that, ok? I'm staying right here with you till the end." Makoto smiled down at him.

Gaara now was wrapped up in Kimimarus' spinal cord but a giant barrier of sand protected him from Kimimarus' harm.

"No, it's you who doesn't need to worry. Gaara and I can take care of this. I promise." Lee smiled giving Makoto 'The Nice Guy Pose.' Makotos' eyes widened while memories of her and Lee together when they were younger flashed through her mind.

She then remembered how she and Lee always trained with one another and how she looked up to Lee as much as she looked up Itachi. She also remembered 'The Nice Guy Pose' was the last thing she saw of Lee before Setsuna came and took her to Earth.

She finally came to and looked down at Lee and smiled tears forming in her eyes.

"Mako-Chan are you-"

Before Makoto or Lee could say anything they were distracted by Kimimarus bone breaking when he tried to break Gaaras' impenetrable defense.

Gaara then manipulated the sand to begin sinking below Kimimaru.

"It's over for you." Gaara seethed tired of fighting him and Kimimaru struggled to break free of Gaaras' sand trap. Finally he realized he had lost and all together gave up trying to move.

Just before Kimimarus' head was submerged under the sand, he said on last thing.

"What an amazing person…"

Gaara sighed as he looked over to see Makoto helping Lee stand.

Once he had, Lee asked.

"You got him this time… It's over, right?"

Makoto and Lee waited to hear Gaaras' reply but received nothing for he was listening for anything to happen.

Suddenly they heard a voice from below them mumble 'Dance of the seeding ferns.' as Gaaras eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly all around them huge bones shot out of the ground coming close to Makoto and Lee.

"Gaara!" Makoto shouted in fear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arigato, Gaara…" Makoto panted while they levitated above the ground on Gaaras' sand.

"You saved us. You truly are amazing to be able to do this." Lee added staring across to where Gaara and Makoto where sitting.

"We just got on the sand I always use. It's very easy for me." Gaara replied looking around.

"He was a persistent bastard, but it's over now. He won't appear before us again." Gaara commented then fell to his knees, and added.

"I'm at my limit. We should get off." Makoto sighed agreeing, as Lee replied with a

'yes'.

"Gaara!!!" Gaara heard Makoto scream, then suddenly heard a deep breathing from behind him.

"He is…. Orochimaru-Sama is the only one who understands me!!! How could you guys possibly know!?" Kimimaru cried as he pulled his spear shaped arm back to kill Gaara.

Lee quickly shielded his eyes as Gaara turned around to face him, too shocked to move out of the way.

Suddenly they heard a loud cry of pain as they looked up to see Makoto standing in front of Gaara, Kimimarus' bone piercing her side.

Gaara looked up into Makotos' tear filled eyes, as she tried to smile at him.

"Mako-Chan!!" Lee cried out in terror.

Gaara couldn't do anything but stare in unbelievably at the girl protecting him.

"H-He's dead!" Lee shouted hurriedly, as Gaara looked above Makoto to see Kimimaru had indeed died just as his bone penetrated through Makotos' shoulder.

"P-Please… Pull it out…" Makoto begged before she fell limp onto Gaara and her Senshi uniform materialized away with a few sparkles leaving her dressed in her normal clothing, blood seeping through where her cut was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft voices beckoned Makoto to awake, her eyes fluttered open at the view of the world displaying itself in a sideways manner. She soon realized she was lying on her side on the ground as searing pain ripped through her side. She inhaled sharply not because of the pain but now remembering the events that had happened. She quickly sat up despite the extensive pressure it put on her body to do so.

The two boys conversing only about five feet away from her stopped upon hearing her labored breathing and they looked over to see Makoto sitting up holding her side in tenderness, eyes misted over. She stood up and began walking over to them; both watching as she never removed her eyes from Lee.

"Mako-Chan… You shouldn't stand up if it hurts you so badly that it makes you-" Lee was suddenly stopped by Makoto latching herself tightly around him, embracing him and never wanting to let go. Lees' eyes were wide in shock by his old friends' actions.

"Lee… I'm so sorry for not telling you I had to leave! B-But if I didn't terrible things would have happened and… And you and everyone else would have been put in danger because the course of the future would have been forever unbalanced… And Setsuna couldn't have-" Lee cut the sobbing Makoto off by hugging her back and pulling her away from him.

He looked at the girl before him still not believing the once Tom-Boy, tough-girl that he remembered so well was the same one standing in front of him now a few years older than what he had memorized. He could still see the resemblance that was uncanny to what he remembered, same pony tale, emerald eyes that held great determination, as well as kindness, and protection. He smiled at her teary eyes overflowing not even having to blink, and they would still fall.

"Mako-Chan, you don't have to be sorry for anything, I'm just relieved to see you're well and alive, unlike what I thought you were to be only an hour ago." Lee smiled then hugged her again as she cried into his chest.

He heard a muffled "Thank you Lee." Pass through her lips as she sniffed, and looked up wiping the tears from her jade eyes, plastering a smile on her face.

"I'm also glad you're ok… I have so much to tell you and explain to you about my whole… Electricity thing as well. But I think it would be easier to tell everyone at once.. So um… Where exactly are we anyway?" She asked looking around at the scenery.

"Not Konoha, but we're near the border of Fire Country." Gaara answered her question making himself known.

"Ok, so that means we have a good ways of walking to do then huh?" Makoto asked a bit heartbroken no longer wanting to wait to arrive at Konoha and see, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Yes, so if we want to make it before sun down we better start walking." Lee replied as they stood up, they began walking then abruptly Makoto stopped.

"Wait!... Before we leave tell me…" She looked down at the ground in worry and sadness, and then looked back up at the two boys.

"What's wrong with Sasuke-Kun?" She asked on the verge of tears yet again.

Gaara and Lee exchanged quick glances and Lee replied.

" He and Naruto… Well you see Sasuke, ran off and Naruto is trying to stop him from leaving… They're most likely fighting as we speak…" Makoto let her mouth fall agape at what Lee had just told her. So many things ran through her head that she had feared had happened.

Lee saw her expression and quickly covered up his words.

"But we all know they'll be fine, Naruto-Kun is very capable of handling things like this by himself, no doubt-"

"Are you crazy Lee!? N-Naruto-Kun could hardly ever handle his power when it came to things dealing with his emotions; you and I both know that!" Makoto cried searching around for her transformation wand.

"And Sasuke-Kun… They never liked one another… If they're both angry, neither will back down nor give up an inch of their ground… They could very possibly kill each other!" She added finding her transformation wand and pulling it out, gripping it tightly trying to hold back her own emotions as well as she could.

"And I'm not going to let that happen on my terms, especially just as soon as I got back to this world. I'm definatly going to stop this right now!" Makoto shouted holding up her wand as what looked like sparks went down from her finger nails to the tips of her boots. She was now dressed as Eternal Sailor Jupiter yet again.

She looked up at the two boys yet again and took in a deep breath feeling her wound being constricted by her fuku.

"Lee… Gaara… Please tell which way they went?..." Makoto pleaded towards them, desperation hanging on every syllable that came out of her mouth.

"You can't be doing this while you're in this condition." Gaara commanded; as Makoto closed her eyes and a minute later, they then snapped back open.

"Please!... Please?... I can't accept to loose them after I just thought I got them back…" Makoto cried truly willing to do just about anything at this very moment.

Lee looked away knowing what he was about to do would have some sort of consequence but it had to be done. He looked back up at his long lost friend and smiled sadly.

"They ran straight behind you… But after that I have no idea…" Lee replied as Makoto looked up at him and smiled giving him a silent 'thank you' then turned a complete 180 and took off faster than lightning itself.

Gaara looked at Lee about ready to berate him for doing that but then saw his expression. Lee was smiling sadly after the girls now dot like retreating form, and thought not to.

"Be careful, Mako-Chan… I'll be waiting for you three to come back…" Gaara heard Lee mutter as he watched him turn on his heel in the opposite direction of the girl and begin his long walk back to Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A.N.- You guys better love me I was going to stop here and leave the good part for later but I'm nice and will write a bit more just for you!-)**

Makoto's chest was stinging with sweltering ache while becoming more and more out of breath. Although she found the worse the pain got and the closer she got to her friends, the more power she could feel rising between to two brawling boys.

"I'm so close! I can feel it! But where are they!!"Makoto screamed aloud to herself, wanting so badly to find the answer. Unexpectedly something huge exploded about a half a mile away from her. The explosion was so immense she could see the pure colors as plain as day.

"Naruto-Kun! Sasuke-Kun! Stop!!" She shouted hoping they could possibly hear her cry of pain, now knowing for sure the detonation came from the source of her two best friends.

If possible she moved her feet even quicker than before, wanting to make sure no one was injured in the blast.

Suddenly the clean smell of water washed over her senses, as she saw the clearing.

"I'm almost there…Just… a little further…" She told herself pushing her body to its full potential.

After it seemed like forever and eternity she burst through into the light and stopped dead in her tracks, fear overtaking her body as a feeling of someone ripping her heart out of her chest washed over her body, numbing from the sight she saw.

There lay, fifty feet away from her, an unconscious Naruto looking beaten near death.

"N-Naruto…" She croaked her voice cracking and began to shuffle her feet forward.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She screamed now making her shocked body run forward as fast as it could to reach Naruto, wanting so badly to hold him in her arms and make sure he was okay.

Tears streamed down her face as she skidded to her knees not caring if she'd get bloody in the process. She had a one track mind and that was thinking of the fastest way to cling to him. And that was exactly what she did before even looking at his new features. She took him in her arms, laid her head on his chest and cried.

She smiled upon hearing his steady heartbeat, but suddenly it got faster and faster. Makoto pulled away to see a pair of squinty cobalt blue eyes staring back at her. Even if they were barely open, they were still the most beautiful and enchanting eyes she hand ever seen. But sadly just as quickly as they opened they shut again.

"Naruto-Kun… I'm so sorry… Forgive me… For not getting here fast enough…" She begged as she sniffed quietly still looking down at his peaceful face.

Her eyes traveled around his body finding various wounds that needed immediate treatment. She slowly began to tear up her fuku, reminding her of when to two first met. Her eyes misted over feeling even more horrible about being unable to reach the blonde haired boy and trying to prevent what had already happened.

She gently sat his head down back on the ground, not wanting to awaken him just yet, and walked over to the stream next to them dowsing the makeshift cloth in the soothing waters. Once the cloth was wrung out she walked back over to Naruto and began to slowly wipe away the blood from his body and clean his tainted wounds, while placing his head on her lap.

While lost in her thoughts she heard him mumble something, and she looked down to see his eyes open yet again.

"N-Naruto-Kun?..." she asked waiting to see if he was truly awake or just out of it.

There was a long pause and he squinted his eyes at her. She was anticipating for him to ask if she was indeed his old friend Mako-Chan, but was sadly misled with the reply of,

"Are you an angle?" He asked obviously still out of it as Makoto sweat-dropped. She giggled at his question realizing he was taking about her wings.

"Am I dead?" He asked again, as she shook her head 'no'.

"Go back to sleep Naruto-Kun… You need your rest…" she said as he immediately obeyed.

"Arigato… Mako-Chan…" He whispered before falling back to sleep, without a second thought or a care in the world.

Makoto sat there for a few minutes just staring at him, her mouth slightly open and tears gently accumulating in her eyes, for the umpteenth time today. She blinked as her tears fell down onto his face.

"Naruto-Kun… Even though I'm transformed, you as well could see right to my heart… You really remember me." She cried on his chest yet again then abruptly feeling the true exhaustion of her fighting and injuries.

"_No, I can't sleep now…I…I have to save Naruto!" _She thought unable to move as her eyes slowly and unwillingly shut.

Unknown to her two pursuers of Naruto were only a few seconds away as she drifted off to sleep, and the rain came pouring down on their two sleeping forms.

So how was it!? Not much to say except, sorry this took so darn long, life got in the way yet again. Ain't that a surprise for me huh? Well anyways please guys, review this story for me!? Until next time!

Chow! ;p

-Kat


	3. Gone But Not Forgotten

Snow days! What a wonderful thing! But Semester Exams bite all the fun in the world out of two days of my life! XP By the way, just like all of my other Naruto/SM stories, Makoto is 16 as well as the Naruto cast but it is still the first plot of Naruto. So you have to pretend that they became Genin when they were 16 and not 12. Oh yeah and everyone better love me because this is BY FAR the longest chapter I have ever wrote in my life! 19 ½ pages people! That shows how much a love all you loyal reviewers! And I _should_ be updating Desert Rose this weekend!

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto

Written In The Stars

Chapter Three- Gone But Not Forgotten

-:- About Three Weeks Ago-:-

Naruto's enchanting hue eyes opened silently as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and scanned the room for anyone else around. He sighed and looked down at the blanket he was covered with.

"_I…I failed… I failed Sakura-Chan even after I swore to her that I'd bring Sasuke back and I couldn't even come close to doing that for her…"_ Naruto thought suddenly feeling something soft tied to his left arm.

He looked down to see a green piece of cloth tied in a bow. His expression changed to a confused stare as he lifted his hands and rubbed the material between his index finger and thumb. His mind was taken off of his unsuccessful mission, as he thought back to a little brown haired, green eyed misfit, who was the best friend he ever had.

-:- Memory-:-

Naruto was at the playground and even though he had no friends to play with he told himself he would make the best out of having all this time to himself.

"I mean what's so bad about this!? I've got the playground all to myself! I can do anything I want to without any adults telling me I can't… Besides… No one's parents let them come this late…" Naruto said sadly trying to find the light in this situation.

He growled with frustration then threw the ball that was in his hands unbelievably hard at the ground so it went flying off somewhere else. A few seconds after it had left his hands he heard a shout of pain and looked over at where the voice had come from and his eyes widened. He was particularly astonished to find a girl that looked exactly his age on the ground picking herself up, as his ball rolled away.

He quickly ran over to her as he heard words of pain escape from her rose petal like lips.

-:- Mako's POV of the memory-:-

She decided she would walk to the playground and see what she could do there since her father was off on another mission. Not that he really wanted to be she knew that, but since her mother was now gone he was so busy trying to keep the two of them together as best as he could. Although with all these long missions he had been getting, it wasn't exactly helping Mako cope with the sudden murder of her dear mother.

Her father loved her dearly and any second he had of spare time he would spend it with his six year old daughter, no matter what. But times like these Mako-Chan wished her clan was no longer nonexistent or she at least had friends to talk to and keep her company when she was feeling like the way she was at this moment.

She sighed and looked up at the stars in sadness.

"_Will you ever give me friends to share my life with?... Did I do something wrong and don't deserve them like other kids?"_ Makoto asked towards the heavens almost expecting an answer, but knowing she wouldn't receive one.

Just as she looked back in front of her, her eyes widened as she felt something slip under her foot causing gravity to take it's affect on her small form. And the feeling that makes your stomach slosh like waves in the ocean over took her emotions as she crashed not so gracefully into the cement.

She moaned starting to pick herself back up and knew her elbows and knees were skidded up. But what was really making her wonder was where the ball had come from because she knew for a fact no one else's parents allowed them out after sunset.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?" An unfamiliar voice shouted from behind her.

She turned and saw a blonde haired, blue eyed boy running towards her with a concerned look on his face. She watched him until he got down on his knees next her.

"Are you okay?" He asked again more calmly. She was getting ready to shake her head 'yes' but he gasped.

"Oh man! You're bleeding! Here I'll be right back!" The boy yelled taking off again.

Within a very short amount of time the boy returned, with something in his hands, before Makoto could really think about what was going on. He smiled and kneeled down.

"Let me see your elbow." He commanded calmly as she obeyed. He then began to swab away the blood when she realized what he had done. To confirm her thoughts she looked down and saw the hem of his shirt was ripped.

"Your shirt!" She said still flustered by this abnormal attention.

"It's okay. This was my fault anyway." He smiled and grabbed her other elbow.

Just because his ball accidentally tripped her, this boy ripped his shirt, ran to the water fountain, got it wet and was now dressing her wounds.

"You don't need to do that you know…" She asked the boy.

"I know but that's okay." He smiled at her again. To be honest he was surprised that she hadn't run away from him, like everyone else, when she had the chance.

She blushed staring into his pleasing blue eyes. (Yep, that's our Mako, lol)

"Arigato… By the way, I'm Kino Makoto." She smiled as he helped her up.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna become the next Hokage someday!" He grinned with confidence as she laughed.

"You know what Naruto-Kun?" She asked putting her two index fingers together as she glanced at his questioning expression, while blushing.

"You're one of the first people to really talk to me… And that was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me… I don't have any friends…. S-So d-do you wanna be my friend?" She asked afraid of rejection.

It took Naruto a second to realize that he had actually made a friend… A _really_ nice and pretty friend. She was someone like him, someone without the knowledge of friendship. He smiled and blushed at the girl scratching the back on his head.

"Sure Mako-Chan! I think we'd make great friends!" He smiled even wider upon seeing her eyes light up with pure delight.

"Arigato, Naruto-Kun! I think we'll make good friends too!" She squealed hugging him, as Naruto froze because he had never felt this feeling physically or emotionally before. Once his shock wore off he hugged her back smiling himself.

She quickly pulled him out of the hug with a broad smile and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! Let's go play!" She smiled as she pulled him over to the playground, both laughing gleefully.

Unknown to either child, two pairs of pleased eyes watched in happiness at the two frolicking misfits.

"It's an odd friendship isn't it Hokage-Sama?" A man with spiky hair and a scar over his nose, asked as his eyes softening as he watched the boy and girl.

"Yes… Yes it is Iruka… She is safe with him, despite what the villagers think of him… Their relationship will be frowned upon by others but neither child will care, and that's the way it should be." The Hokage smiled and watched the girls every emotion holding on to each change of expression for dear life, not wanting to forget any of them.

"She looks just like her doesn't she Iruka? Every emotion, it is just like hers…" The Hokage said eyes still not leaveing her face.

Iruka looked back at the two children and smiled.

"Yes she looks like her and Kenta-San as well… But yes more so Natsuko than him." Iruka replied as the Hokage finally pulled his gaze away from her and turned to walk away.

"That is precisely what worries me, Iruka…" The Fourth replied as he walked away knowing there was nothing to fear, at least for the moment.

Iruka sighed catching the hint of depression in his voice and turned away, but not without looking at the two one more time, then followed the Hokage.

-:-End of memory-:-

-:- Present time-:-

Long blonde haired billowed behind a woman who was undeniably stuck in the musings of her own mind as she walked to her destination on a type of auto-pilot. Her amber eyes searched for the door and stopped right in front of it flipping through her clipboard, she found what she was looking for, as she slowly pushed the door open. She sighed then smiled at what saw.

"Lee…" She whispered kindly at the sleeping boy who hardly ever left the room.

"He hasn't left her side for more than and hour…" She whispered staring at his sleeping form.

She thought back to a few weeks ago when she overheard Gai freaking out because Lee had refused to train with Gai and his teammates, then wouldn't tell him why…

Tsunade then looked at the source of the problem, which happened to be lying asleep on the bed. Her chestnut hair flowed over her shoulders and her eyes were shut with a peaceful look gracing her angel like features. No one came to visit her except Lee and he wouldn't allow anyone to take care of her except for Tsunade herself. What worried Tsunade the most was when he wouldn't let even his beloved Sakura simply check in on her.

"_He claims he knows nothing about her, but she saved him and Gaara both and he wants to be the first to see her when she wakes up… Gaara did agree and he wouldn't be one to merely lie to me on behalf of Lee… So maybe she really did do something for them…"_ Tsunade thought as she looked at the girl smiling one of her rare, un-drunken, Cheshire Cat smiles.

She walked towards our sleeping heroine and smiled pushed a few stands of her bangs away to reveal her face.

"_Natsuko… She looks just like Natsuko… I miss you so much sometimes my good friend… If only I could have been there to help, you, Kenta, and poor Mako-Chan…But now you're all gone…"_ Tsunade thought as silent and also rare tears glazed over her disheartened eyes.

Suddenly her expression changed at literally the snap of a finger as she realized she was being watched from outside the window. Her right eye began to twitch as she looked up to see a shocked then blushing Jiraiya standing outside the window. He was scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment and fear of being eaten alive at by chance catching her, _the_ Tsunade, crying over a young girl's bedside.

"Jiraiya!!" She shrieked but quiet enough not to awaken the sleeping teens.

He gulped and slowly pulled the window open and walked inside, as Tsunade stomped over to him one track mind, filled with only 'kill'.

Jiraiya put his hands up in defense,

"Before you start jumping to conclusions I wasn't _watching_ you again, but I heard Naruto was still in the hospital after trying to retrieve Sasuke and I wanted to see him." He smiled happy that he thought of something that quick.

Tsunade sneered anger flaring.

"Dip-shit! You brought him back you already knew he was going to be in here for a while AND you knew where his room was in the first place!" She screamed pulling him closer by his shirt collar, as her eyes looked like pure and intense fire.

Jiraiya looked away then back at her, this time she could tell he was serious.

"You see her too." He stated feeling the pain of loss ripping at his heart.

"What are you talking about?! See who!?" Tsunade asked getting tired of his childish game.

"Natsu-Chan… She looks just like her and Kenta… I think it's-"

"Get out." Tsunade demanded venom dripping from every word and he knew if he stayed any second longer she _would_ kill him, but he took the chance.

"Tsunade! What if it is Mak-"

"Get out!!" She screamed throwing him into the hallway, tears falling from her face, walked out of the room, and slammed the door behind her no longer caring if she woke up either teen from their slumber.

-:-Several Hours after Tsunades' Departure-:-

Makoto awoke at the sound of gentle beeping, while her eyes blinked open in curiosity. Suddenly the aroma of iodine and sterilizer invaded her senses.

"Wh-Where am I?" She asked looking around her

"Where's Usa-Chan and the others, and why am I-" Makoto stopped talking to herself in mid sentence and gasped.

"Naruto!" She screamed and sat up quickly preparing to jump out of bed but doubled over in pain before she could even swing her legs over the side of the bed. Her hand subconsciously went to her shoulder in pain and she pulled her hand back seeing no blood on her. She realized she must obviously be in a hospital, because her shoulder was wrapped in a type of cloth, probably to help her wound heal quicker.

"How did I get here?... Did Naruto wake up and bring me back?" She asked but then she remembered something, or more precisely someone.

-:-

A man with spiky silver hair and a Konoha headband over his left eye and a cloth over his mouth, came to her and Naruto's rescue. She tried to ask him to help her but she didn't even need to finish her sentence and he picked her up and she was looking down at Naruto, who was still sleeping.

She looked up as he picked up Naruto and took off. She could hear him talking to her and someone but she couldn't reply she was too tired. She could feel herself starting to loose consciousness again and she rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck to try to keep from falling as they jumped from branch to branch.

Her eyes shot open at the feeling of another power near by them. The man had her hoisted over his shoulder a bit so she was unable to see what was in front of them; which at the moment was a good thing because behind them were two people who emerged from the bushes and watched them leave. They were dressed in an unusual attire; black coats that had crimson clouds all over them, and there was something strange about the way they looked, but Makoto was unsure of her vision because of her exhaustion.

Makoto tried to move, she desperately wished she could just yell at her rescuer to simply look back but all she could do was stare at them until her eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

-:-

"That man… I should remember who he was… But I-" Makoto's out loud thoughts were demolished by the sound of someone moaning then snoring softly. She acquired a confused expression and looked over to where she heard the noise come from and was surprised by what she saw.

There in a stiff chair slept Lee, snoring with a snot bubble coming out of his nose. Makoto couldn't help but giggle at the caring boy.

"Lee-Kun…" She said still giggling and then looking at the clock.

"Lee it's seven thirty in the morning…" She mumbled then looked back at him.

"He stayed here all night…" She said to herself, obviously not knowing that it was more like every night for almost three weeks straight. Tears then welled in her eyes, and then rolled over trying as best as she could not to let her shoulder make contact with the bed knowing it would hurt like Hell.

She then tapped the boy hoping he would awaken easily.

Nothing…

"Lee-Kun…" She nudged him gently.

Still nothing….

"Rock Lee!!!!" She screamed in his ear, unfortunately for Lee the only response he gave her was an incoherent mumble. She sighed and did the only thing left that she could do: kick over his chair.

She swung her leg over easily and knocked his chair, including him, onto the floor with a crash. The next thing she knew he jumped up ready to attack.

"What!? What happened!? Who attacked me!? Come out and fi-" Lee stopped upon hearing someone giggle at his groggily voice and half awake face. He looked down and saw Makoto smiling up at him.

"Haha, morning Sunshine!" She laughed at him giving him her traditional 100-watt smile.

Her laughing stopped when she felt his arms wrap around her body, and his tender voice penetrate her happiness.

"Mako-Chan! I am so happy you are okay! I-I was worried you were not going to awaken!" Lee shouted as Makoto pulled away and looked at his teary eyes with concern.

"L-Lee-Kun?... What are you talking about… Haven't I only been here for a day?" She asked.

"Mako you have been in here for almost three weeks… They were afraid you were in a coma…" Lee stated.

"N-Naruto! Naruto-Kun… Is he okay!?... Does he know I'm here!?" Makoto asked as Lee smiled.

"Naruto-Kun is unharmed and neither he nor Sakura-San know you are here… You are lucky too because Sakura works here at the hospital… It was very hard keeping her out though and-" Lee was stopped by Makoto hugging him.

"Thank you Lee… You knew I'd want to tell them I was back…" She smiled as she pulled away from the blushing boy, but then his expression became serious.

"Mako-Chan… While you were asleep… Naruto-Kun and Sakura-San… They went on a retrieval mission to bring Sasuke-Kun back… They did not succeed… Sakura was harmed and went through great deal and Naruto-Kun… He was in severe condition… But not as bad as when you came back with him… I am sorry Mako-Chan.." Lee said sadly as he saw Makoto with tears in her eyes as she stared blankly at the ground.

Her expression was dull and emotionless but he knew on the inside her heart was being ripped out and sewn back in over and over again.

"Lee, is Naruto-Kun still in here… In the hospital?" Makoto asked looking up at him as he smiled kindly and grabbed her hand gently.

"Come, I will take you to him." He beamed pulling her out the door.

From outside the window yet again a man smirked.

"Oh my God! It really is her!!... I gotta see this!" Jiraiya shouted and disappeared with a puff of smoke, obviously going to outside of Naruto's window awaiting the Thunder Senshi and the Konoha Beast's arrival.

-:-

"He is right in here, I will go in first then I will tell you when to come in okay?" Lee asked looking at her as she looked up smiling.

"Hai, Lee-Kun…" She whispered then looked down.

He looked down to see her eyes glistening with tears as she wavered at the door.

"Do not worry Makoto; Naruto-kun could never be mad at someone like you… I do not think anyone could be." Lee's soft and quiet voice reassured her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not Naruto-Kun who worries me… It's Sakura-Chan… Y-You know how short tempered she can be…. What if she hates me now or she-" Lee yet again stopped his younger friend.

"I know Sakura-San, and I know she would never hate you, or hold any grudge against you. You two were very close friends, were you not?" Lee asked as she shook her head yes.

"Then she could never hold anything against you, she will be undeniably happy just to know you are alive and well, Mako-Chan." Lee finished with his unforgettable thumbs-up and then stepped inside the door closing it behind him.

"Arigato Lee-Kun…" She whispered then heard Naruto's voice making her heart race even though he wasn't even talking to her.

"Good morning Fuzzy-Eyebrows!" She heard the blonde haired reble shout as Lee walked in, and laughed.

"Fuzzy-Eyebrows?... I should have expected something like that from him…" Makoto whispered with a small smiled gracing her lips, while tears began to fall as she thought of her long lost friend she was about to be reunited with after nearly a decade.

Her mind began to spin with so many thoughts about how Naruto might be upset with her and not talk to her she almost made herself sick.

-:-

"Gai-Sensei! If Lee doesn't want to train obviously there's something wrong and maybe he should deal with this **without** you breathing down his neck! It's not like he's in horrible shape anyway… And I think he needs as much rest as he can get after that encounter with Kimimaru." A girl with oak brown hair up in two buns spoke to her Sensei as she and her other quiet teammate, who uttered no words as they walked down the halls of Konoha Hospital.

The man walking spoke kindly as he looked at his pupil.

"Ten-Ten, Lee has something he's hiding and I want to know what it is that's so special about this girl!" Gai then walked even faster towards Makoto's room.

"Maybe he likes her… But he's still madly in love with Sakura… God men are so confusing!" Ten-Ten yelled crossing her arms under her chest as she walked in stride with the other two men she was with.

Neji spoke nothing the whole time. He couldn't agree with Ten-Ten because he too wanted to know what it was that kept Lee with this girl. For as long as he could remember, Lee _never_ dared nor wanted to miss training and now all of the sudden he refuses to leave a simple, average, woman. Oh if only he knew how wrong he was about his last comment.

They rounded the corner where, you guessed it, Naruto's room was located. They stopped upon seeing the girl they had all been fussing over not two minutes ago.

"I-Isn't that her?" Ten-Ten asked looking at her as tears fell from her eyes while she looked at the ground her fingers tangling in one another, never stopping. They could see her whole body shaking.

"Yeah… But what is she doing outside of Naruto's room?" Neji asked speaking his first words yet.

Before anyone could do or say anything else Naruto's door opened as she looked up sniffing, took a deep breath, and then walked inside as they could hear Lee's voice but not exactly what he was saying.

They all looked at one another as Ten-Ten and Gai dashed towards the now closed door, leaving Neji to walk calmly as he sighed at the idiots he was stuck with.

-:-

Makoto's unhappy and rejected thoughts were diminished by Lee's voice as he opened the door.

"Naruto-Kun… I have someone here I think you will like to see… Again.." Lee said opening the door with a smile.

"Nani? Fuzzy-Eyebrows… What's going on?" Naruto asked sitting up trying to get a better look at the person who was supposed to be entering his room.

"Do not worry…" Naruto heard him tell someone. The door opened wider and the person entered. Naruto knew for a fact that his heart had stopped for at the least three seconds as the person completely stepped into the room.

-:-

"Move over Gai-Sensei!! I can't see over your fat head!!" Ten-Ten demanded harshly looking through the small window she was trying to share with her overbearing Sensei.

"Shush, Ten-Ten!! You'll make us look suspicious!" Gai commanded his subordinate, pulling his finger to his lips telling her to quiet down.

"Like you don't look suspicious already? Two people plastering their faces to a hospital window, yeah, that'll never get anyone's attention from down the hall while you're shouting!!" A female voice squealed from behind them as Ten-Ten and Gai's faces turned blue and slowly turned around to see Sakura with a clipboard and pen in hand.

"Neji!? Why didn't you tell us she was coming!?" Ten-Ten screamed knocking him over the head leaving him unharmed but with a pissed off expression.

"Sakura-San!? Hehe, Ten-Ten and I were just trying to talk to Lee… But he is talking to Naruto and a young lady." Gai spoke putting his hands up in defense, as Sakura gave him an accusing look.

"Young lady?... You mean you haven't seen this girl before?" Sakura asked them as she moved her way towards the door and opened it without even looking in the small window.

-:-

Makoto walked inside and her eyes immediately connected with trembling cerulean ones.

Her eyes still watered as she looked at him and smiled sniffing, while trying not to let her tears fall.

"Na-Naruto-Kun?" She asked stepping forward as Lee smiled.

"Naruto-Kun, do you remember-" Naruto stopped Lee by jumping out of his bed eyes never leaving Makoto's.

"Mako-Chan?..." Naruto asked watched her nervous expression change to pure reassurance.

She closed her eyes tightly causing two tears to fall down her flushed cheeks, and nodded her head, and as soon as she opened her eyes they widened to their full extent. She felt two arms wrap around her small frame as her chin rested on his shoulder. After realizing what was happening she wrapped her arms around him and cried in the crook of his neck.

"N-Naruto! I'm so happy you're okay!... I'm so s-sorry I couldn't some b-back here sooner I wa-" Naruto stopped her sobbing by speaking.

"Mako-Chan I thought you were dead… You being back right now is the best thing that could ever happen to me.." Naruto looked at her, which made her want to cry even more by seeing his eyes overflowing with tears of joy as well.

Makoto pulled away wiping the tears from her face then looked up at him, both beaming at one another.

"Look at you, you baka… You're all grown up and taller than me… And look you're a ninja now." Makoto laughed blushing looking at her first friend she ever made.

"Mako-Chan where have you been?! Everyone said that you were killed by-" Naruto was stopped by the door opening behind them.

"Okay Naruto! You know you're not supposed to be out of bed and running around!" An all too familiar voice shouted as Makoto froze upon hearing the voice.

Naruto perked up and looked behind Makoto. He smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes and jumped up and down.

"Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan!! Look! Look! It's Mako-Chan! Mako-Chan's alive, standing right here!!" He shouted feeling like his heart would burst with joy.

Sakura's head snapped in his direction then to Makoto's tear stained face, as she looked at her with overjoyed eyes.

Her mouth fell open and the clipboard in her hand fell to the ground with a crash. Her eyes began to fill with tears as the memory of when she first met Makoto flashed into her mind.

-:- Memory-:-

A seven year old Sakura had been sitting on the park bench by herself when suddenly three girls from the Academy had shown up and started picking on her. They called her 'Forehead Girl' and made fun of her for liking Sasuke.

"You know, you'd **never** have a chance with Sasuke-Kun! He likes pretty girls, not ones with big ugly foreheads that mope around because she has no friends that will play with her… Oh wait I'm sorry that came out all wrong! I didn't mean it!" The girl said the last part sincerely and covered her mouth, knowing she had said something bad. Sakura looked up her tear filled eyes full of hope that she was going to apologize.

"Y-You really mean it?" Sakura asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh yes! Of course I do that was horrible of me to say!" The girl said as kindly as she possibly could.

Although as Sakura looked down at the ground, the girl smiled maliciously at her three friends.

While still looking down Sakura asked.

"So, will you be my fri-" The girl cut her off by putting her finger under Sakura's chin to make her look up at her, as she smiled viciously down upon the cherry blossom, and spoke,

"What I meant to say was; an ugly girl who mopes around because she has no friends at all!" The girl laughed as did her friends seeing Sakura's mouth fall open into a frown as she looked down and put her head in her hands and cried.

"Hey!!" They heard an irate voice scream behind them making all three girls and Sakura look up.

"Are _you_ talking to us!?" The girl who was obviously the leader of the little 'gang' spoke out rudely towards the girl.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, you little stuck-up, snot-nosed brats!!" The brown haired girl seethed venomously.

"Well!? What do you want!?" She shouted with a sneer, putting her hand on her hip.

"Shut up, Karin! That's the girl whose best friends with Sasuke-Kun! He could be anywhere around here right now!..." One of the girls hissed to the girl named Karin.

"Yeah! And I don't want to get her _or_ Sasuke-Kun angry! Plus she's You-Know-Whose granddaughter!" The other girl shouted.

"Leave this to me." Karin told the two girls.

"Hey, Makoto, right? What's wrong? I mean you're not friends with this girl are you? Then why are you so angry that we're just having a little fun with her? I mean what would Sasuke-Kun think if he knew you were getting all upset over something so stupid like this?" Karin asked as Makoto put her guard down looking over at the terrified Sakura, and smiled fiercely.

"You know what I think you've got a point! I mean, I'm _not_ her friend, so maybe I'll do something about that!" Makoto sneered as she walked over in Sakura's direction as Karin and her friends smiled.

"Great! Now that we've got Kino on our side, Sasuke's mine for sure!" Karin whispered to her friends as Makoto passed.

Makoto was looking directly at Sakura then quickly spun around on her heal.

"You know what I think? I think Sasuke-Kun would want me to do this." Makoto smiled then grabbed Karin by her shirt collar and slugged her right in the jaw, her fist also connecting with her nose. Karin staggered back and fell over, blood splurging out her nostrils like water coming from a faucet.

Sakura's mouth fell open again but this time out of shock and happiness.

Makoto picked her up by her collar and brought her face to face with her.

"Oh yeah! And if I see you ever call Sasuke and thing other than 'Uchiha', or if you think about ever speaking to him, I'll personally make sure Itachi-Kun hears about this little ordeal. Got it, little miss Sugar Plum Fairy!?" Makoto screamed at the girl and her quaking friends.

Karin nodded and Makoto let her go and they took off running as fast as they could then she heard Karin shout back.

"Wait until I tell my daddy!"

"Yeah mine will eat yours alive BAKA!!!" (Mako's a bit of a spit-fire isn't she? lol) Makoto shouted then sighed while she turned around to see Sakura sitting on the bench her face blank of emotions.

"Hey?... Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Makoto asked as she got down on her knees to see Sakura's face. Sakura's moistened eyes connected with hers, as Makoto smiled at her.

"No they didn't hurt me… Physically…" Sakura said sadly looking back down at the ground.

Makoto's brows furrowed as she took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Well… Do you wanna talk about it?" Makoto asked kindly, as Sakura's head snapped up, to see Makoto's smiling face.

Sakura gave a small smile then told her all that they had done.

Makoto looked down then back up at her again.

"Wow… I should have hit that prick harder." Makoto spoke softly with a smile and heard Sakura giggle.

"And if it makes you feel any better, I don't think you're ugly, actually I think you'd look really pretty if you didn't try to hide your face." Makoto smiled and Sakura looked at her, and studied her face for a long time just to Makoto sure she wasn't lying.

"Y-You really mean that!!?" Sakura asked tears filling up her eyes again.

"Of course! Why would I lie about something like that!?" Makoto grinned at her, as Sakura looked away blushing.

"Arigato… "

"You're welcome; by the way, I'm Kino Makoto." Mako smiled extending her hand.

Sakura took it and replied.

"I'm Haruno Sakura… Hey Makoto… Will you be my friend?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

Makoto smiled broadly.

"Sure!...You know what Sakura-Chan?"

"Hum?" Sakura asked studying her new found friends gaze.

"You're the first girl friend that I've made… Only have two friends and they're guys… But I think you're going to be really fun too!" Makoto giggled as she pulled Sakura off the park bench.

"Come on! Lets go play on the swings!" Makoto laughed as Sakura smiled in agreement.

"Hehe! Last one there looses Mako-Chan!!" She smiled and took off as she spoke.

"He-Hey! No Fair!!" Mako laughed and sped after her new bubblegum haired friend.

-:- Present Time-:-

Sakura stared at Makoto's now aged and matured face, seeing the same smiling seven year old she had nine years ago.

"M-Mako-Chan?... Y-You're not dead!" Sakura cried as she jumped at her old friend each wrapping their arms around one another.

"S-Sakura-Chan… Y-You're not angry at me for being gone?" Makoto asked as Sakura pulled away tears streaming down her face.

"N-No you baka! I'm just so happy you're alive!... Everyone thought you had been murdered!... B-But that doesn't matter now 'cause you're okay!" Sakura cried as Makoto hugged her feeling as if everything was complete right now, all except, Sasuke-Kun.

Naruto smiled at the two embracing girls.

"_Mako-Chan… I've really missed you…"_ Naruto thought watching the two.

Suddenly all happy moments were wrecked by the sound of loud sobbing coming from the door.

Sakura and Makoto looked at one another then turned towards the door with questioning looks, and sweat-dropped.

"Oh Lee! What a wonderful thing you have done for these three companions! I'm so sorry I _ever_ doubted you! Can you forgive me!?" Gai asked Lee, a water fountain of tears flowing down their faces as Gai clasped his hands around Lees'.

"Of course, Gai-Sensei! I could never be mad at you!" Lee shouted and hugged Gai.

"Oh Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

Makoto turns towards Sakura and Naruto, with a **huge** sweat-drop on her head.

"Do they _always_ do this?" Makoto asked the two still going on behind them.

"Yeah pretty much." Both Naruto and Sakura replied as Mako face-vaulted.

Suddenly Makoto was tapped on the shoulder and as she turned around she was greeted by an older man smiling broadly.

"My, my, look how little Mako-Chan has grown! You look just like you're mother! Why don't you give Uncle Jiraiya a bug hug for old- humph"

"EEEEECCCCHHHHIIIII!!!" Makoto screamed and slugged him in the gut sending him flying into the closed window.

"Ero-Sennin!?" Naruto screamed at the fallen and now unconscious Jiraiya.

"Baka…" Sakura said putting her hand to her forehead.

"Oh God… I think I killed him!" Makoto said poking him, as his eyes swirled.

"Naa! He'll be fine in a minute or two…" Naruto replied.

"Wait… Ji-Jiraiya!?... I know him!... Opps…" Makoto said looking down at the sleeping man.

"Y-You do?" Sakura asked as Makoto shook her head yes.

"Yeah! His Sensei was my grandpa, and my mom said she used to hang out with his team all the time!... She said Tsunade-Chan was her best friend!... Speaking of which, where is grandpa? I can't wait to see the look on his face when he see's his favorite granddaughter's back in town!" Makoto smiled at the two and now the room was silent including Gai and Lee who had stopped crying to listen. Even Ten-Ten and Neji stepped into the room.

"Wh-What? Why's everyone so quiet?" Makoto asked looking around catching the eyes of the new arrivals and gave them questioning looks.

Before she could ask anything a shout was heard from outside the room.

"Sakura! What's going on!? People are complaining about the noise and Gai what the Hell are you and Lee… Wait… Lee! Where's that girl! I need to speak wit-"

The woman stopped herself when she walked into the room seeing Makoto standing there wide-eyed.

"Ts-Tsunade-Chan?" Makoto asked unsure because the woman in front of her looked the same age or younger than what she remembered nine years ago.

"Oh my God… You really are Makoto." Tsunade said covering her mouth.

"Ts-Tsunade… W-Why are you wearing Grandpas' Hokage outfit?" Makoto asked no one else in the room but the woman she considered close enough to be her Aunt.

They all watched Tsunade walk towards her not even trying to conceal the tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Makoto… Mako-Chan…" Tsunade spoke and wrapped her arms around her.

Suddenly the words of Setsuna came to her as she spoke them aloud.

"The main people you were associated with are all alive… That's all I can tell you but don't expect to go back and find no one precious to you dead because there will be at least one for e-each of-f you…No…S-Setsuna?... SETSUNA!!??" Makoto cried forcefully pulling out of Tsunade's embrace and grabbing her communicator out of her pocket, and then flipped it open receiving nothing but static.

"S-Setsuna!? Answer me!! I know you can hear me right now!! Pick up the damn communicator!!..." Makoto pleaded as everyone in the room looked at her in pity and confusion.

Tears poured out of her eyes, she still couldn't believe she was able to cry after all the weeping she had done already.

"_G-God, I'm such a weakling…"_ She mentally berated herself

Her knees gave in as she fell to the floor.

"S-Setsuna… Setsuna, change it, change it back! Fix time!!!!...Please?... He's all I h-had left…"

"Mako-Chan?... What are you talking about?" Sakura asked tears brimmed her own eyes as she spoke.

Makoto didn't reply nor did she look up to acknowledge her friend, everything was happening too fast.

"Please?... Come here… I need to talk to you, Suna…You're my family too!"

Those must have been the right words to speak because suddenly the rooms' atmosphere felt so thick that you could hardly breath and in a cloud of purple; The Senshi of Time appeared.

As soon as her staff hit the ground Makoto was in her arms crying.

"Setsuna!... Why didn't you just tell me!!?" Makoto cried in her arms as she sighed looking at the young girl sobbing uncontrollably.

"Forgive me Mako-Chan… But it would have changed time so that many other people important to this world would have perished… I have gone back on my word to Selenity enough lately don't you think?… She wouldn't forgive me if I did something like that." Setsuna replied falling to her knees and hugged the weeping Makoto.

Setsuna looked up from comforting her at the people staring at her in utter shock and unbelievablity.

"Mako-Chan, come on now…. It looks like you have yet to tell your friends everything, ne?" Setsuna looked down at her as she still cried.

Setsuna smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Come on, do this for Usagi-Hime… Be strong for her and your grandfather… They're still counting on you to save Crystal Tokyo." Setsuna reassured the The Senshi of Lightening as she nodded and stood up.

Setsuna pointed her staff at Jiraiya and his eyes blinked open. Suddenly they turned into hearts upon seeing her in her fuku, but she smacked him a crossed the face with her staff before he could even say anything.

Makoto almost smiled upon seeing Setsuna with a blush on her face.

"Jiraiya… One of the Three Legendary Sannins… A pervert… I should have guessed…" Pluto sighed glaring at the man holding his cheek in pain.

"Damn woman!!" He shouted as she turned and paid no attention to him.

"Now, I believe we have plenty to discuss." Setsuna said grabbing Makoto's hand as they sat on the bed, getting many confused stares.

-:-

Yes I know a bad place to leave off, but I'm tired and want to stop typing for today… But I think Set's will stay for the next chapter a bit longer than what I thought and I think I'll have her paired with Kakashi… Well whenever I have her show up, she'll be near him by 'accident', lol. Well the move reviews I get the more motivated I am to write, so please review! Lot's-O-Love, -Kat


	4. It Was All A Lie

Oh my God!! If you guys haven't gone onto to yet to watch Naruto Shippuden yet…. YOU SO HAVE TO!!!! They're awesome and the hilarity's great! I'm just glad that those darn filler's are gone with! But PLEASE don't watch them if you aren't caught up on your Naruto or… Well you won't be too happy when you watch and you'll be utterly confused. So please heed my warning! But besides that, I'm not sure if I'll be updating in the month of March or not because (gulp) I have to take my graduation tests! (Lightening flashes in the background as I shiver in fear) lol, so I want to focus all my extra energy academically for a while… Even though I _really_ don't want to!

Well all I can say is I hope you are all going to be as pleased with this update as I am, I have a feeling you're going to like it better near the ending:D

I dedicate this chapter to my good friend Alex, or known on here as APienkoss, who celebrated his 23 on the ninth! Happy birthday again darling! And please check out some of his many awesome stories!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon

Written in the Stars

Chapter Four: It Was All a Lie

Confused as to what exactly was going on Neji spoke first.

"I believe that it is time for us to leave Gai-Sensei… This is none of our business…" The Hyuga prodigy then walked out of the room as Ten-Ten hesitated then followed as did Gai and Lee.

As they were about to walk out the door Makoto spoke up.

"Lee-Kun…. You should probably stay…. You need to know this as well." Makoto gave him a small smile as she wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Hai, Mako-Chan…" He replied no longer feeling as cheerful as he was a few minutes ago.

No one else in the room said anything as the door shut behind the retreating three.

"Well, I suppose you all would like to know who I am and why exactly I'm here right now… So I have no choice but to tell you everything… You all seem to have a strong bond with Makoto and she obviously trusts you all enough to know our true identity… Mako-Chan…. Would you like me to tell them so you may rest for the moment?" Setsuna asked as everyone turned their attention now to the sickened teen.

"Hai, Setsuna… Arigato…" Makoto spoke softly and unemotionally as she stared at the ground…

Makoto's whole body was shaking as everything raced through her mind as Setsuna began explaining who she was, who Makoto truly was, also informing them about everything of the girls past lives and lastly, why she had taken her from the village of Konoha. She was surprised that she hadn't gotten sick yet because the feeling in the pit of her stomach was very unstable, and she couldn't blame it for being so.

Right now she was thinking of nothing else but her now deceased grandfather. He was truly everything she had left after her mother was murdered, then about a year later her father…. Even though he was the Hokage, he still had much time to spare and with every second of that precious time he gave it willingly to her. Whether it would be a simple walk in the park, or even taking her out for lunch, whatever it was, it made Makoto feel special, almost like everything was the way it was two years ago. She had lived with him until Setsuna had come to take her away…. She would never forget that night for the rest of her life…..

-:-

"See ya tomorrow Naruto-Kun!" Makoto shouted behind her as she waved to the blonde while running home.

"You too Mako-Chan!" The boy replied laughing as he also ran down the dark streets of Konoha, but in the opposite direction of our young heroine.

Makoto smiled thinking about the wonderful day she had just had. It was the first day she remembered she had smiled since her father was killed about a month ago. It was hard but, her three wonderful friends and grandfather helped.

Her mind raced through the day at all the things she had gotten to do. First for some odd reason, Itachi had for once _offered _Mako-Chan and Sasuke at breakfast if they would like to go and train with him. That would have just made her day with that, and even though Sasuke and Makoto found it strange, they could never leave a once in a lifetime offer like that on the table! And it was definatly worth it! But, she couldn't help but notice how odd Itachi had been acting, but she brushed it off.

After that she had gone back to her home to get lunch but on her way she had run into Naruto who she ended up playing with the whole day in the park or anywhere they could go and find something to do. And now it was going to be the perfect ending to a perfect day! She was going to go home and eat dinner with her beloved grandfather and then head off to Sakura's to spend the night.

Makoto smiled and ran faster to her home, nothing was going to ruin this day, or so she had hoped…

She bolted into the house with a thousand watt smile gracing her lips.

"Grandpa! I'm home!!" She called out racing into his office half expecting to see him there writing out something on a document, but he wasn't there.

"Hum… Grandpa! Are you here!?..." Makoto asked again waiting for a reply but didn't get one.

Then ran back down stairs and into the kitchen and on the table she saw a note. She quickly ran over to it and read it aloud.

"Mako-Chan, I'll be home about an hour late tonight, come over to my office and we can eat dinner there, and bring your bag of clothes so you can head right to Sakura's after dinner alright? I'll be waiting there for you and be careful on your way over. See you then….." Makoto sighed and ran upstairs to get her things and on her way up she was ranting to herself.

"If he knew he was going to be working late this morning then why didn't he just tell me then?!" She scoffed; grabbed her already packed bag and ran down the stairs skipping every other step.

As soon as her foot hit the last step she felt something…. Something not good.

She spun around and looked up to see a woman in the kitchen dressed in the strangest clothing she had ever seen. She immediately dropped her bag and stood in a fighting stance, grabbing a kunai from her holster and readying herself.

"Wh-Who are you and what do you want!!?" Makoto shouted in rage, but more so fear.

"Mako-Chan… Please calm down and lower your weapon… I've come to help you remember your true past and your true destiny… You don't remember me but I'm The Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto, or better known to you and the others as Setsuna…." The woman with sea green hair smiled at the little brunette.

"Whatever you say you nutcase! But I'm not letting you come near me!" She shouted unmoving and the Senshi sighed and looked into her eyes.

"I should have figured you wouldn't listen to me… So I suppose I'll have to help you remember me…" Setsuna replied and pointed her staff at the seven year old.

"What are you do-" Makoto was cut off in that instant by many memories of herself flooding back to her.

In only a few seconds she remembered her whole life before she was reborn here when the Moon Kingdom was annihilated.

Her knees gave out as she fell to the ground staring into Setsuna's eyes with confusion.

"S-Selenity…. I-Is she really gone?" The young girl asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"Hai, Mako-Chan… She's gone…." Before anyone could say another word, fists banged on her front door as shouts came from the outside.

"MAKO-CHAN!!!!" The voice cried obviously in pain by the sound of their voice, and that voice was one Makoto knew very well and loved with all of her heart.

She shook as she stood up and ran to the door heart racing because she now had something much more important to her on her mind- Sasuke-Kun.

She practically ripped the door open to find her precious Sasuke-Kun, crying on her doorstep his body convulsing from the sobs.

"Sasuke-Kun!? Oh my God…. Wh-What's wrong!? What happened to you!?" Makoto yelled taking a step forward and quickly falling to her knees looking into his tear filled eyes.

Setsuna quickly realized that that was the one person she couldn't allow Makoto to see, if she found out why the boy was here, she would never leave.

"M-Makoto it w-wa-….." Sasuke stopped upon seeing someone behind Makoto inside her house.

"It was what Sasuke-Kun?..." Makoto asked but he didn't pay attention.

"I-Itachi…." Sasuke muttered, blood red eyes watched him as he looked right at the beholder.

"N-Nani? Sasuke-Kun I can't hear you." Makoto stated again but he still said nothing.

Suddenly he stood up and grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away.

"We have to get out o-" He was stopped by Makoto's shout.

"He-Hey let go of me!? What are you doing!? Can't you see he needs my help right now!?" Makoto shouted to Setsuna, who had pulled her back and was now holding her so she couldn't move. Setsuna said nothing as their bodies began to glow a light purple.

"Let her go! Let her go now Itachi!!" Sasuke screamed and launched himself at the door as Makoto reached out for his hand and it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. Just as the tips of their fingers touched the two disappeared.

"SASUKE!!!!" Echoed as he fell to the ground shaking, still hearing her voice as he slammed his fist into the floor.

-:-

"Isn't that right Mako-Chan?" Makoto looked up and gasped.

"N-Nani?" She asked looking around, she had definatly forgotten that she was here and not in the memory.

"I said we've come here to defeat Orochimaru as well…." Setsuna repeated.

"O-Oh yeah, right…. The others will be sent here when I find him, and that's when I get my piece of him…" Makoto growled thinking of the man's pale and unpleasant face.

She looked up at the faces of the others seeing that they had disheartened expressions on.

"Wh-what? What is it?" Makoto asked looking at them.

"Mako-Chan-" Sakura started then she looked over at Setsuna who was shaking her head telling her to go on.

She nodded then began again and walked towards Makoto taking a seat next to her.

"Mako-Chan… Sasuke-Kun… He's left… He went to Orochimaru because he saw an easy way to obtain more power…. He left us all…" Sakura told her friend chocking on her own words, it was just as hard accepting it as saying it.

"Wh-What?" She asked looking around the room at their faces, even Jiraiya and Tsunade couldn't make eye contact with her.

"B-But… But he told me… We promised…." Makoto whispered to herself, this time she didn't cry.

She looked up at them her eyes full of hate.

"He did this didn't he? He tricked him into going to him, didn't he?!" Makoto shouted.

For the first time in a while Tsunade spoke up.

"Hai, Mako-Chan…. Orochimaru knew that power was the only way to get Sasuke on his side… But we have yet to know exactly why he wants him on his side…"

There was a long pause and Makoto replied.

"Tell me everything that has happened…. And I mean everything." Makoto commanded, as the group sighed and Jiriaya spoke first out of the many to speak after him. On that day Makoto realized that there were many good reasons as to why she shouldn't have left Konoha.

-:-

Makoto walked along the streets of Konoha a box of heavy household items piled inside of it.

"It's amazing that it has only been a two days ne, Makoto?" Setsuna asked as she walked next to her also a box in hand.

"Yeah, I still can't believe everything that I've missed…. And I can't believe that this is all I could get out my old house… It's kinda disappointing that all my old things are ruined. " Makoto replied sadly looking at the things Setsuna teleported here from her house in Tokyo and what she could salvage from her old home here in Konoha.

"Makoto please don't be so upset… I know it's hard not to be but, we're here for a reason and will fix this, I promise." Setsuna looked over and smiled at her.

"I-I fine really! See!" Makoto said smiling, trying to lie to her friend as well as herself, as she looked at her with an unchanged face.

"I just need some time, Suna-Chan…. And really I am happy, I mean look whose twenty feet in front of me yelling at one another, just like Usagi-Chan and Rei-Chan." Makoto laughed as she and Setsuna looked at the blonde and bubblegum haired teens.

"Naruto!! Stop going through Makoto's stuff!!" Sakura berated.

"I was just looking at a picture Sakura-Chan! These girls are really hot!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide smile.

"You pervert!!" Sakura shouted and walked faster.

"S-Sakura-Chan, matte!!" Naruto shouted and walked faster.

"See I'm practically home…Well except for Naruto being completely in love with Sakura-Chan… And Sakura not caring, which I plan to fix." Makoto smiled at the Senshi of Time.

"Now, don't get too carried away you're starting to sound like Mina-Chan." Setsuna smiled.

"Yeah… I miss her a lot…. Do you think just _maybe_ they can come visit me sometime?" Makoto asked, with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'll think about it… Because you definatly can't leave here…" Setsuna sighed as she began to think about how to make that work for Makoto.

"Too bad you couldn't stay with Sakura, but if she doesn't have the room then we can't do anything about that. But I still don't understand why you didn't stay with Tsunade Mako-Chan! She is your God Parent after all, and you seem really close to her…" Setsuna replied.

"Well…. I just want to be able to talk to Naruto-Kun for a while and I'd feel like she would be breathing down my neck…. You know I really wouldn't be able to get used to having a parent around out of the blue, I haven't had to deal with parental vision for most of my life." Makoto smiled at her friend.

"Yes, I suppose you are right about that, and she seems to have just as much as a temper as you do, so that really wouldn't work out." Setsuna replied looking forward into the crowd.

"Now about the girls coming to visit me sometime…." Makoto smiled jumping back to the subject that she intended on talking about.

"I know, I know, now let me think about it for a minute…" Setsuna answered getting lost in her thoughts.

"_Maybe they can come for her birthday?... No, or maybe just for holidays… I have to be firm with her, I can't go back on my word any more… And another-"_ Setsuna's thoughts were stopped by the strange feeling of gravity pulling her down as her foot hocked onto something on the ground; which in turn sent her flying at the ground, Makoto's belongings spilling into the air.

"Suna-Ch-….." Makoto stopped from shouting and sweat-dropped…

Makoto hadn't seen Setsuna in a comical situation in her life and this…. Nothing would ever knock it off her number one embarrassment.

There in front of Makoto was Setsuna who was falling to the ground with her belongings going everywhere. Suddenly a man with silver hair with a mask over his mouth and his Konoha forehead protector covering one eye caught Setsuna as well as Makoto's things in one hand while a book was held in the other. But the funny thing about the situation was Setsuna was blushing like crazy staring at the man.

"I thought you might need some help." Was all he said while looking down at her.

"A-A-Arigato…" Setsuna blushed then was brought out of her loving gaze by Makoto.

"Setsuna has the hots for someone! It's the apocalypse!!!" Makoto shouted trying to embarrass her older friend.

Setsuna literally jumped out of his arms laughing like crazy her face no more red than her own eyes.

"Hehe, Mako-Chan can be such a funny person don't you think?! Hehehe!" Setsuna blushed pulling the box out of the mans arms.

"Th-Thank you, have a nice da-" Setsuna was stopped by the shout from above and the two watched as a familiar figure jumped down next to them.

"Kakashi you dog! You left our staring contest to talk to a woman!... But that means I won, my eternal rival!... Oh, Makoto-San, Setsuna-San, how are you two doing? Have your wounds healed well Makoto-San, if so I know Lee-Kun is dieing to train with you!" Gai shouted giving Makoto the thumbs up. (XD Can't you so see Gai begging Kakashi to have a staring contest with him!?)

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty well, and I don't have anytime to waste, so as soon as I'm fully healed I'll take you up on that offer." Makoto smiled, and then looked over to see the man who Gai called Kakashi staring at her.

"Do… Should I remember him Suna-Chan?..." Makoto asked looking back and forth between the man and Setsuna.

"You're asking me Mako?... I know you're past but not every person you've ever met." Setsuna replied as quietly as she could but didn't make any difference because the two men were ninjas and were trained to listen closely.

"You're a Kino aren't you? The only one left and granddaughter of the Third Hokage?" Kakashi asked seeing Makoto's surprised face.

"Y-Yeah… Gomen… I still don't re-…. Matte…" Makoto said and paused thinking hard about the mans face.

Kakashi knew and remembered Makoto from when he saved her and Naruto, but was waiting for her to.

"You?...And when I went to get him you brought me?..." Makoto asked him questions that only she and Kakashi understood, as he shook his head yes.

"Arigato, for helping Naruto-Kun and I…. Wait! Kakashi!? As in Hatake Kakashi _the _Copy-Cat Ninja!!!?" Makoto squealed in joy.

"I see you have heard of me." He smiled at her.

"Heard of you!? All I remember when I was little was mom and dad telling me about stories that they had heard of you! I can't believe you're the one who saved Naruto-Kun and I!"

"Okay that's enough gloating Kakashi!" Gai shouted obviously jealous of his rivals extra attention. Kakashi paused thinking about what Makoto had just said.

"That's right you were friends with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke before you left weren't you?... Ironic how they all were paired into Squad Seven together…" Kakashi replied as Makoto gave a confused look then watched as Naruto and Sakura's forms disappeared, which was bad because she didn't know if Naruto lived in the same house as he did when they were younger.

"Yeah, yeah it is thank you Kakashi-Sensei, see you two later, ja ne!" Makoto shouted and ran after Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto-Kun, Sakura-Chan matte!" Makoto shouted as Setsuna watched Makoto as her eye twitched.

"Kino Makoto! Don't you dare leave me here with-…….Grrrrr…." Setsuna blushed and looked at the two men who were staring at her like she was crazy.

"Um… Do you two think you know where Naruto lives, Mako-Chan will be living with him…. And obviously I don't know where that is and the silly little girl ran off without me…And I need to help her move in….Hehe…" Setsuna gulped.

"_Control yourself, Sets! You're the Senshi of Time, for kami's sake! Get a hold of yourself and just wait until you get your hands on that Senshi…"_ Setsuna thought as Kakashi replied.

"Sure, I would never mind helping such a beautiful woman as you." Kakashi smiled making the Time Senshi's face catch fire.

"_I'm definatly going to kill that girl!"_ Setsuna thought to herself.

-:-

Makoto ran as quick as she could to find Naruto and Sakura but too bad it was extremely busy today and pushing through people with a heavy box in your hands while trying not to hit pedestrians was really hard.

"Damn it you two! If you weren't bickering all the time maybe you would have heard me shout at you!" Makoto yelled at the two teens which were obviously not in sight or earshot but it made her feel better.

Suddenly she felt herself slam into someone and fell to the ground.

"Damn it!! This not my day!" Makoto shouted trying to pick up her belongings and apologize at the same time.

"Gomen, forgive me, I wasn't paying attention." She said as she grabbed a picture of the Senshis and stuffed it into her box.

"Well I'm sure if you weren't talking to yourself you would have been able to see you were going to run right into my brother." A voice she knew from about a month ago spoke.

She looked up as her eyes widened and a smile graced her lips as she jumped up.

"Gaara! You're okay!!" Makoto shouted as she glomped him as everyone around them backed away thinking he would explode, but he didn't. She brought him out of the hug and smiled widely.

"I'm so glad because I didn't get a chance yet to ask Lee-Kun how you were after the battle and I just got out of the hospital two days ago and-…… Sh-Shikamaru?... Nara Shikamaru? Is that really you!?" Makoto asked a million miles an hour now looking over at the boy next to the blonde girl who had her hair up in four ponytails.

Shikamaru looked at her in confusion then gave her a small smile.

"Makoto?... Kino Makoto? If it isn't Makoto! No way, I thought you were dead!" Makoto sweatdropped.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too ol' classmate… And look at you! All grown up and… Oh my God you- **you** are a Chuunin!?" She screamed jumping over to him poking his green jacket.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" He asked lazily.

"Do I really have to reply!? You were as lazy as Naruto-Kun… No, no, no! Worse than Naruto when it came to procrastination as I remember!" Makoto shouted in unbelievability, she replied then looked back and forth between him and the girl he was next to and got a Cheshire Cat grin on her face.

She quickly popped back over to Gaara and whispered.

"They're dating aren't they?" She asked with a smile as he looked at her with no emotion on his face.

"No we're _not_ dating! Are you kidding!? I'm just assigned to take them to Tsunade's office." Shikamaru replied and before anyone else could, Kankuro bet them to it.

"You could seriously need to calm down." Another voice replied as she turned around to see the man she had knocked over brush himself off.

"Opps… Gomen! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to run into you I was just trying to find Naruto-Baka so I could move my things into his house." Makoto apologized.

"Wait you're going to live with Naruto?!... Does that mean that you two-"

"Nara, I highly advise you to stop there! Naruto is nothing more to me than a close friend! He's practically a brother!" She shouted back a vein popping out of her head.

"Yeah, I forgot you're just like the rest of them, a Sasuke worshiper." Shikamaru replied. That was the last straw.

Makoto looked down at the ground; no one was able to see her face.

"You baka! Look what you've done!" Temari shouted and hit him over the head.

Makoto looked up seeing Sasuke's face flash in front of her eyes.

"He was my best friend Shikamaru…. I just found out two days ago what happened…" She said sadly then looked up at him anger flashing a crossed her face.

"So could you cut out the snide remarks for a while because that little subject is going to be touchy for a while?!" She fumed eyes raging with fury.

Shikamaru sighed and looked away.

"You ass!! The least you could do is apologize!!" Makoto shouted and just as he was going to reply she slugged him a crossed the jaw, surprising everyone but Gaara.

"So much for old time sake Makoto!?" He shouted holding his cheek on the ground.

"And what the Hell have you been lifting?!" He shouted letting her get the best of him, which was obviously unlike him.

"Youma! You lazy ass! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find Naruto's house!" She shouted sticking her nose up in the air and walked away, making Shikamaru smirk.

"Oh and Makoto, Naruto's house is the other way." Makoto's eye twitched as she turned around.

"Well if you're so smart, why don't you show me as an apology!?" Makoto shouted as she stomped back over.

"It is the least you could do Shikamaru!" Temari shouted as she scoffed and turned away.

"Whatever…" He replied as he walked off obviously showing her the way as they followed.

"Arigato, by the way, I'm Kino Makoto." Makoto smiled as she walked beside Temari.

"Temari, Gaara's older sister. How is it that you two met?" She asked.

"Well…. I came to bring Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-kun back to Konoha but… I ran into Kimimaru who happened to be fighting with your brother and Lee-Kun… I am indebted to him… He saved both mine and Lee's lives that day." Makoto smiled over at Gaara who pretended not to pay attention.

"**You know, if she wasn't all for that Uchiha, you could definatly have chance with that beautiful woman, Gaara."** Gaara heard Shukaku speak in his head as he said nothing but walked faster.

Kankuro caught sight and smiled at his brother's embarrassment, and walked after him.

"She's pretty isn't she? Maybe you should go talk to her. She sure does seem to like talking to you." Kankuro smiled at his younger brother as Shikamaru smirked.

"Good luck with that because…" Shikamaru looked back at Makoto and then back to them.

"Makoto and Sasuke were attached at the hip before she left… Most people consider her to be the closest anyone has ever gotten to the Uchiha… No matter how I act towards her she's nice but the different thing between the other girls who fawn over Sasuke and her is, Sasuke actually liked her." Shikamaru replied thinking of his younger years.

"She did seem pretty upset when you made your little comment back there Nara." Kankuro replied as Shika scoffed.

"I was just kidding."

"Sure you were."

"Whatever…." Shikamaru ended the fight and looked back at her again smiling and talking to Temari.

"Anyways…. It is kind of nice to know that she's okay and not dead… Her whole clan was wiped out. Her mother the second to last and her father the last… What's also a bit sad is her mother was the daughter of the Third, and he was all that Makoto had left… I have a feeling she is very possibly taking that worse than Sasuke not being here…" Shikamaru replied as both Gaara and Kankuro felt a ping of guilt in their chest, feeling as though they were partially the cause of the Hokages death.

"_She doesn't have parents either…"_ Gaara thought as he glanced back at Makoto, who smiled at his sister, obviously talking about something enjoyable.

Shikamaru then thought about something she had said a minute ago. She had replied she had been lifting Youma.

"_Youma? What the Hell…"_

"Makoto, what exactly did you mean when you said you had been lifting Youma?" Shikamaru asked as Makoto stopped dead in her tracks.

"Setsuna's going to kill me for this…" She said to herself, Temari was getting ready to ask her something but someone else beat her to it.

"Would you care to say that again Kino Makoto?" A voice from behind them asked as Makoto felt a shiver run up her spine at the tone of their voice.

She slowly turned around to see Setsuna holding a box in one hand and the other on her hip while glaring. And Kakashi next to the blushing woman with a glazed look in his eye.

"Hehehe… S-Suna-Chan…. I forgot about you didn't I?" Makoto asked as they watched the two women.

"Yes, yes you did Makoto, and I would highly appreciate it if you could try to keep your mind on one thing for at least two minutes!" She snapped causing Makoto to give her a sour look.

"Well you're just mad because _the_ Meiho Setsuna got her feathers ruffles for once by a man!" Makoto shouted and laughed as she watched Setsuna slowly glance over at Kakashi and her face filled with red.

"Th-That's besides the point-.. I mean that's **not** true nor the point Makoto! You-You need to be more careful because you and I both know that I'm not going to be able to stick around here forever and if you keep acting on whim then I'll go crazy!" Setsuna replied becoming more serious.

Makoto paused for a moment biting her lower lip, thinking of what she just said.

"Um, may I interrupt? Maybe we should just head over to Naruto's so we go on normally?" Kakashi added catching everyone's attention.

"Oh! Of course, gomen, I didn't mean for you go through all this." Setsuna replied as Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess that means you can head over to Tsunade-Chan's then, see you guys later! Ja ne!" Makoto said as they walked away, but not before she could look back at Gaara shaking her head, because she knew he wasn't dumb and realized what her 'youma' comment had been about. She smiled because she could almost see him give her a small nod of confirmation.

"Hey! Kino! You never answered-" Shikamaru was cut off by Makoto replying early.

"Sorry I can't hear you!! Tell me later!" Makoto shouted back even though they all knew that she could.

"She's a bit weird and flighty…" Kankuro smiled and watched her run off while ignoring Shikamaru's question.

"Heh, you think?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk as they walked on over to the Hokage's office.

In only a few short minutes they arrived at Naruto's only to hear Sakura and Naruto still fighting… Well it was pretty much one sided since it was Sakura he was fighting with. They walked up to the door and Makoto sweat dropped.

"I should have guessed." Makoto said as the two people next to her looked down.

"What?" Setsuna asked as she had obviously calmed down.

"That Naruto still lived in the same house he has all his life." Makoto replied as Setsuna face-vaulted because of having to go through so much embarrassment when Makoto knew where to go all along.

"Well, it looks like I better be heading off." Kakashi replied.

"Arigato, Kakashi-Sensei! And thanks again for helping me, I hope to see you around soon!" Makoto smiled as she opened Naruto's front door and walked inside.

Setsuna was knocked out of her daze by the sound of the door shutting.

"Oh, um hai, arigato Hatake-Sama. It was nice meeting you as well." Setsuna blushed as she backed up finding the doorknob and walked inside.

"Ja ne Setsuna" He replied with a smile which made her blush even more then slam the door quickly.

She turned around to see the confused faces of Naruto, Sakura and Makoto looking at her.

"A-Are you alright Setsuna-San? You look a little red, are you running a fever?" Sakura asked looking at her in concern and Makoto burst out laughing.

"Yes she's sick! _Love_ sick!" Makoto laughed as they looked at her in confusion while Setsuna growled.

"What? Who!?" Sakura asked suddenly interested.

"Kino Makoto, don't you say a word! They know-"

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Makoto shouted as the both Naruto and Sakura looked at her with amazement.

"You mean that pervert!?" Naruto asked.

"Well Kakashi-Sensei doesn't look bad Naruto! I think its kinda kawaii!! You know like love at first sight." Sakura squealed.

Setsuna sighed in frustration and sat the box down on the sofa.

"I don't like him. He is just a very kind person." She replied sitting down.

"Yeah right! Have you seen the books he reads! It's a-" Sakura clamped her hand over Naruto's mouth.

"They're romances! It's really adorable!" Sakura shouted covering up his words.

"What are you trying to do!? Break her heart!?" Sakura seethed at Naruto.

Naruto then crossed his arms and replied.

"I was only telling the truth."

"_It truly is starting to feel like I'm back home with the girls."_ Setsuna thought with a small smile as she watched the three unload Makoto's belongings from her old house.

-:-

Setsuna, Naruto, Sakura and Makoto had finally finished unloading her things at Naruto's and Makoto offered to take Setsuna and show her, her favorite place in Konoha, while Naruto went to get some ramen from Ichiraku Ramen for dinner while Sakura went along.

Makoto and Setsuna sat on a park bench and watched the sun slowly set over the horizon.

"Setsuna… About what you said earlier… About you not being around here for me… When you do leave what am I going to do without you here? It's going to be hard because you tell what I need to do…" Makoto stated sadly as she looked over at Setsuna who kept her eyes on the blazing sun.

"Makoto, honestly, I think you'll do just fine without me here. You have a good mind and heart to follow, which is what you've done all your life and now look at where you've ended up." Setsuna then looked over at her and smiled.

"I know… But I still can't help but feel a bit responsible for not getting here sooner… I mean Setsuna you heard what Naruto said about him and Sasuke fighting! I feel that he had just left… As soon as I walked into the clearing he was gone, I don't know for sure but that's what my hearts telling me and I feel if I had only been a few seconds sooner I know I could have stopped him from leaving…" Makoto replied looking at the ground in frustration as Setsuna looked down at her then back at the sky.

"Makoto you must not dwell on what you were unable to accomplish in the past, but learn from your mistake and concentrate on what you are able to accomplish in the future… That is what I have always told you." She replied as Makoto looked up with a small smile.

"Hai, Suna-Chan… Arigato." She replied then suddenly her whole body tensed as she looked down the sidewalk and saw to figures dressed in black with blood red clouds on them.

"Setsuna-" Setsuna cut her off.

"I know, hush and do not make eye contact with them. This is not Tokyo; we can't just attack them like we do there… It is not our place." Setsuna replied her voice bitter and emotionless.

"But Setsuna-'

"No! Don't you feel their power? I know you can't normally detect it but, it's blaring with bad vibes. You are not yet fully healed anyway so I won't allow it Makoto!" Setsuna seethed, she was dead serious and Makoto hadn't seen her act like this in a long while.

She did feel their power but something inside of her was telling her to do something about it.

"Hai, Setsuna…" Makoto replied and then her whole body froze. She gulped and looked behind her where the two were now and she knew in that second her heart had stopped upon seeing the eyes through one of the hats. Her breathes quickened as she grabbed her chest and quickly turned around to Setsuna who had a concerned look on her face.

"Makoto? Makoto what's wrong?" Setsuna looking at her fear stricened face.

"I-Itachi…" She whispered, and then her face contorted into wrath.

She quickly stood up and turned towards to two.

"ITACHI!!!" She screamed before she could stop herself to realize, before she had turned around he was there right in front of her, face to face after nine long years.

Wait! No that wasn't Itachi… It was some weird-Weird was an understatement! This man had a face that was a freak of nature!

She quickly jumped back as Setsuna stood up.

"Makoto! What did I just tell you damn it?!" Setsuna cursed, but Makoto was too freaked out care at the moment.

"Hey there little girl I don't think you should cause anymore distraction than you already have do- humph" The man was cut off by Makoto swiftly kicking him across the face her eyes huge.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" He screamed throwing his hat off freaking both her and Setsuna out by his appearance. His face was a light blue and looked very similar to a shark, because of the gills on the sides of his face and the shark like teeth.

"I'd like to see you try!" Makoto screamed trying to cover up her fear of the man and that's when she felt it a swift breeze behind her then his breath down her neck.

"Makoto!" She heard Setsuna shout from her left but Makoto couldn't even move if she wanted to.

"It has been a long time Makoto-San…" The voice spoke in the voice that sent shivers down her spine. Even though he had changed the memories that his voice brought back had not.

"Nine years t-to be exact…" She replied, cursing herself for sounding scared and weak. She gulped then slowly turned around to look at the man she once had her first puppy-love crush on.

Her breath caught in her throat when she looked into his eyes, yes it was him, it was Uchiha Itachi, brother to the boy she loved and who killed off his own clan, and rumored to have killed her as well.

She body quaked as she tried to spit out a single word.

"I-Itachi?" She asked no longer adding the loving use of Kun on the end or calling him Itachi Nii-Chan as she used to when she was seven.

"Hai, Makoto-San. I'm surprised you're not dead as rumored you were. But of course I wasn't the one to kill off the end of the Kino clan seeing as you're standing here in front of me." He replied his voice suave and unmoving, as she backed way from him slowly only to feel something sharp at her neck.

"Where do you think you're going? Itachi seems to want to talk to you about something, so why don't you and your friend stick around for a while?" The man asked as she slowly looked over to Setsuna almost daring not to breathe because the sword he had put to the back of her neck was piercing her skin now. She couldn't understand why but she had suddenly felt considerably weaker, almost like she was being drained of her energy.

She saw Setsuna nod slowly and Makoto quickly jumped away from the two as did the green haired Senshi.

"I'll take the one you call Itachi and you go for the other-" Makoto stopped Setsuna.

"No! Itachi's mine you take care of fish stick over there! This is my fight!" Makoto shouted wrath in her voice as she charged at Itachi full speed.

"Makoto sto-Ugh!" Setsuna screamed as she was thrown back by Kisame's sword piercing her skin and sending her flying into a tree.

As soon as she opened her eyes the mans face was right next to her's as he pined her to the tree.

"Didn't you hear your friend? She doesn't want your help." Kisame smiled wickedly at her as Setsuna's face darkened as she was able to maneuver her hand to grab her henshin wand.

Kisame failed to notice as she looked up at him and whimpered.

"Pluto enteral power, make-up." Kisame quickly let go of her because as she transformed the light it emitted sent shocks through his body.

"What the Hell!?" He screamed backing off a bit as Sailor Pluto stood in front of him her expression irate.

"Heh, well look at you." He smiled and ran towards her intent on killing her.

"Itachi! I'll kill you for what you've done!" Makoto screamed fists ready as she felt lightning crack around them. It was new to her but she couldn't think of a better way to try out her new abilities than on someone she would love to seek retribution on. She ran at lightening speed, shocking herself for a minute because she wasn't use to this new found power.

She was only a foot away now as she readied to throw her first punch as he didn't move at all. Then it was so fast it felt like it hit her all at once. The next thing she knew her head slammed into the tree behind her while Itachi gripped her slender neck.

"You're so naive Makoto. You know it was almost like fighting Sasuke again. Everything was the same, the rage in your eyes, the bloodlust, and lightning pouring out of your hands. It seems you haven't been wasting your time while you were gone have you? Because from what I remember you were just that weak little girl without a family. But I suppose you've gotten a few things straightened out have you not?" Makoto coughed up blood on him as she looked up her eyes like smoldering embers.

Her body jolted as she pushed electricity through her whole body, trying to electrify him so she could get free, but just as she did that his grip around her neck tightened as she screamed out in pain. Her fingernails dug into the skin of his hands leaving them a blood-spattered mess but his face was unmoving.

She was now desperately chocking for air but her windpipe was constricted. Itachi then blinked and his Mangekyo Sharingan had appeared in his eye as he planned on using the Tsukuyomi Sharingan.

"Suppose I can show you what happened the night I killed my clan it seems to be something you fear to know, and something you should know about that night." Itachi spoke as Makoto looked up into his eyes and her body went limp.

In those few seconds Itachi made her relive everything from Sasuke's point of view of his clans death and she watched Sasuke run crying to her door that night, the night she left, the one night he needed her more than anything and she left.

"Stop it Itachi!! Stop it!!!" She screamed unable to do anything about the feelings her mind was creating.

Then Makoto watched all over again as her parents died in Tokyo in the plane crash. Then skipping to her finding the murdered bodies of her mother and then her father. Something he also found which intrigued him was the memory of her dieing on the Moon Kingdom as well as many other times leading up to her last death when they fought Galaxia and her Sailor Crystal was removed. Makoto screamed at the top of her lungs tears flooding down her face, but Itachi didn't move what he was finding out was something that even surprised him that he would have never expected.

"The crystal." She heard him murmur in the midst of the feeling of her dieing.

"Makoto! Wake up!!" Setsuna shouted as she was caught trying to hold off Kisame while using her Time Staff as a makeshift guard.

Itachi blinked and quickly threw Makoto to the ground upon sensing a sharp object flying towards his body. Makoto's body convulsed, tears spilling from her eyes finally being able to breathe after all that time Itachi constricted her neck, but it felt like she had been like that for days.

"Just the person we came here to see!" Makoto heard Kisame shout but not before she heard Setsuna's body fall to the ground unconscious, he had obviously been toying with her all along.

"S-Setsuna…" She mumbled trying to move, but she couldn't even do that let alone stop crying.

"_I-I have to tell her about him seeing my crystal!" _Makoto thought to herself trying to crawl over to her friend.

Suddenly a familiar feeling wrapped around her body, it was scratchy but familiar and comforting… But… But from where?

"Leave. Now." The voice growled as she looked up to see Gaara standing protectively in front of her body.

"Subaku no Gaara, ironic how you showed up." Itachi spoke lividly obviously not finished with finding Makoto's secrets just yet.

"Yeah, now we don't have to look all over Konoha for you." Kisame laughed as he walked over to Itachi.

"I said leave, or you **will** regret that mistake." Gaara seethed then felt something grab his leg.

"G-Gaara… Don't try fighting them, just leave and get out of here, he will kill you." Makoto growled fighting to maintain consciousness.

Gaara quickly looked at her seeing her face bloodied and he growled as he looked away.

"Gaara please listen to me!" Makoto shouted tears in her eyes.

Kisame smiled and readied himself to attack but Itachi held him back.

"No, we've completed our mission… Besides there is only a few seconds before the other arrives and I only have enough strength to get out of Konoha… We will check on the other container later… For now I think we have plenty of interesting information." He replied as he left but not before sending Makoto one last glance and they vanished before their eyes.

"Gaara…" Makoto whispered. He looked down and commanded his sand to pick her up and as he did he heard her murmur so softly with loving care to herself.

"Gomen… Sasuke-Kun…For leaving you like that…"

Suddenly Gaara felt another presence arrive and he and Makoto both looked over to where Setsuna lay.

"Setsuna!" The man shouted shaking her shoulder and looked up at the two in wonder. His eyes made quick contact with Makoto's as he realized who had done this.

He looked down and picked Setsuna up bridal style and turned back to them.

"Uchiha Itachi… Come; let's get them to the hospital quickly…" He replied as he dashed away Gaara obviously silently agreeing because he followed just as hastily.

Makoto looked up at Gaara then back towards where she had just fought the man she once cared so dearly for.

" _S-So it was all a lie? Every time I thought that he cared for Sasuke-Kun… Or even my wellbeing sometimes?... It was just a lie?…I-I couldn't even last against him for a second…" _Makoto thought to herself as she felt tears of failure dare to spill over her emerald eyes.

"I'm… Pathetic…" She mumbled harshly to herself, finally loosing consciousness in the arms of the sand shinobi who looked down at her then back up towards the silver haired man he was following.

Please!? Don't kill me for stopping here; I just really need a break! I've been typing nonstop for like three days in a row! And this chapter's really long… Which seems to be a habit of mine, but good for you all! Well I promise the next chapter will be on a much higher note and happier for you 'cause this is a really morbid Post-Valentines Day update, lol. BUT I swear that the update for Desert Rose will be upbeat, funny, and Valentine's Day happiness spread throughout it! And I will have that updated hopefully before the end of this month and if not I will update in early March. Oh yeah! And if there are any errors please ignore them! I was trying to finish this tonight for you! Well please be kind and review with your thoughts! Lot's of love loyal readers!!

Chow!-Kat


	5. Training And Mixed Emotions

Well…. Let's kick this chapter off with something why don't we? Like I told everyone that reads D.S. I broke my pinky finger and it has to be in a splint for the next fives weeks so sadly it's going to take me even longer than it already does to update! I know, I am sorry and I'm doing the best I can for you guys right now. Well on a way higher note, happy spring since it's finally here. Which means… My sixteenth birthday is only nine days away!!! YAY!! Hehe!! I'm hoping for a laptop, so Kaitlin can have her privacy when she's typing without noisy parents and a younger sister who likes the phone line more than her flesh and blood! Lol!

Now I swear that this chapter is going to be more upbeat than my last update which was undeniably depressing… Even though the above said may have already changed your mind…. But I hope you like it!

A special thanks to Alex for giving me my motivation as usual! ;p Check out her awesome KHII Sm x-over, it's a Mako/Riku story:

Disclaimer- I own nothing…

Written In The Stars

Chapter Five- Training and Mixed Emotions

Her breathes were soft and calm unlike how they had been the night before. She was awoken by the sound of soft murmuring voices in her room. Her ears perked up as she recognized the beeping sound which she had heard not too long ago… She knew exactly where she was, but she didn't want to wake up, not now and maybe not ever again.

She didn't want to have to speak of the man who had tried to kill her the night before, as a matter of fact; she would just prefer never to hear his name again… She didn't want to tell everyone all the things that he had done. All the things that he had made her relive… Even the death of Mikito and Fugaku… He had even seen her-

"The Crystal!!" Makoto shouted as she remembered that there now **was** a good reason for her to awaken. She shot up out of the bed only to receive confused but yet relieved stares from many people in the room.

"Mako-Chan? Are you alright?" Makoto looked over to see that she had missed that Sakura was sitting on the side of her bed all along.

"I-I'm fine Sakura, but where is Suna? I have to talk to her! I have to tell her something important!..." Makoto said trying to get up and wobbled.

Obviously Itachi had done more than just affect her emotionally…

"Makoto, you need to get back in bed. You're in no condition to be walking around like this." Tsunade said as Makoto looked up at her; the Hokage's once lively amber eyes were now dull and drained of energy.

"I need to talk to Setsuna." Makoto said looking around for her in the room and then spotted her.

Makoto looked around the room at all of the people; there was, Sakura, Naruto, and Tsunade, but none wanted to make eye contact.

"I-Is she going to be okay?" Makoto asked her lip quivering as she stared at Tsunade.

"She has yet to awaken Makoto, and it seems that it's taking her a bit longer to recover than you…" Tsunade replied, both her and Sakura knowing that the reason was to blame Kisame's sword that would deplete anyone's chakra.

Makoto walked over to Setsuna who was lying on the hospital bed next to where Mako was once a minute ago. Her face was very frail and washed out compared to her normal all year tan… Her typical relaxed face now had an expression of pain.

Makoto walked over as no one tried to stop her.

"Mako-Chan…" Naruto whispered as he took his place next to his friend and put his hand on her shoulder smiling down at her.

"She'll be alright, if she's your friend, there's no way she'd be knocked around that easily." Naruto smiled at her as Mako gave him a reflection of his face.

"You're right, Naruto-Kun, she's very strong… Stronger than me…" She smiled looking down at the good friend who was so dear to her.

"What did he do to her?..." Makoto growled looking down at her, the tall Senshi's face now had a sour expression on it.

As Sakura and Tsunade both were about to answer her question, an unseen person did.

"Kisame's sword depletes chakra… It was amazing Setsuna lasted as long as she did before I got there…" The man said as he suddenly appeared next to Makoto as she jumped a little.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Makoto shouted as she jumped away a bit, looking at him surprised.

"How are you feeling Makoto?" Kakashi asked briefly looking away from Setsuna to Makoto.

"I… I'm fine… I'm just worried that Suna-Chan..." Makoto trailed of looking down sadly at her friend.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Why are you here!?" Naruto shouted obnoxiously as usual over to his Sensei.

"I'm here because the Hokage asked me to come." He replied still not looking away from Setsuna's battered and bruised body.

"Right, and I'm glad for once you have graced us with your presences on time, Kakashi… Although I think you had more motivation from something other than my request." Tsunade said looking at the man as she cocked an eyebrow.

Makoto, Sakura and Naruto looked at Tsunade confused and then back at Kakashi.

He finally ripped his gaze away from the Senshi of Time, to his Hokage.

"What is it that you need my assistance of Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi asked, as everyone listened to what she had to say.

"I need you to personally train Kino Makoto, my orders, whether you want to or not, you're doing it. This is for the sake of the village and its people." Tsunade said as everyone's mouth dropped as they either looked at Makoto or Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Tsuande then to Makoto who stiffened under his stare.

"Makoto's situation will be explained in a little bit by me, but Makoto is here because of certain business that involves all of the villages' survival but the Sound. Her specialty is electricity and who better than to have Hatake Kakashi; wielder and creator of the Chidori, to teach her?"

Kakashi kept staring at Makoto; it was almost like he was looking to see if she was worthy enough… And he found that she most definatly **was**.

"_This is very interesting… Both she and Sasuke, wielders of the Chidori. Both destined to fight in battle and most likely a battle to the death. That you can see in her eyes. She has as much determination as he does. But she also has as much love for that boy as Sakura does… That will be a battle of all battles…"_ Kakashi thought as he smirked from under his mask speaking of the battle of love and war as he looked back at Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama. I will-" Kakashi stopped and looked back at the woman who many of his thoughts had been circling around since last night.

As he looked down, Setsuna was now stirring awake.

Her blood red eyes softly opened and above her was someone she wished wouldn't be in her vision now… Or maybe even ever again.

"K-K-Ka-Kakashi-San…." Setsuna gulped as she looked at him. She had just awakened and she was already acting like a young girl with a puppy love crush!

"_Damn him! Damn that man! … Damn you Kakashi!!... Oh boy… This is more embarrassing than I thought it might have already been!!... People…" _Setsuna thought helplessly as she now looked around the room, still red.

As her eyes scanned the area she was abruptly shook violently by Makoto.

"Setsuna!!! Setsuna!! He- he saw my crystal!! He saw my Sailor Crystal!! I don't know how he did it but… But now he's going to do something! He's plotting something and I know he's going to come back!! An-And he'll probably have the fish-man again!!..." Makoto shouted as everyone in the room looked at her, their mouths hanging wide open.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!!!!??" Makoto shouted shaking her again. Suddenly Setsuna gripped Makoto's hand tightly.

"He saw it?... You're positive?" She asked her face was completely serious.

"Yeah…" Makoto whispered so softly, as she took her hand away from the Senshi.

Setsuna didn't even pay attention to the people around her as she threw the covers off of her and sprinted towards the door.

She had to get to the Time Gates and contact Rei as soon as she could!

She reached out to the door then-

BAM!!

"I came as soon as I heard! Is she okay?!" Lee yelled as he flew the door open slamming it right into the Hell-bent Setsuna… She was now on the floor her eyes swirling… Yeah, she was out of it AGAIN.

"…." No one in the room said a thing they all stared at the irony of poor Setsuna being knocked down like that…

"What? Do I have something on my face?..." Suddenly Lee heard Setsuna's unconscious moans from behind the door.

He looked behind it and gasped.

"Setsuna-San! Gomen! I did not know that you were there! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" Lee shouted as he bent down and picked her up and quickly sat her on the bed.

"Damn it! I don't even know what she was going to do!... Now I have to wait until she wakes up again!" Makoto growled as she crossed her arms a cross her chest in defeat.

"Mako-Chan, are you alright now? We came as soon as he told me what happened." Lee said as Makoto looked at him confused as to why he was saying 'we'.

"Lee, I'm fine but, are you? Who are you talking about?" Makoto asked as he looked at her, still not understanding what she was talking about.

"You do know that there is no one else with you right?" Sakura asked looking at Lee like he was crazy.

"Oh! That's right! I ran here, he should be here any-" Before Lee could even finish his sentence sand spun around the room leaving Gaara standing next to Lee. His expression was the same that it always was, unreadable.

"Gaara!" Naruto and Makoto shouted at the same time.

"See Gaara-Sama! Mako-Chan is indeed unharmed!" Lee smiled at the boy next to him as Mako smiled kindly.

"Thank you again Gaara. This is the second time that you've had to risk your life to save mine; I swear that I will repay you before…" Makoto stopped herself; she was going to say she would repay him before she left… Did she want to leave?... Should she leave?... What if they beat Orochimaru but don't get Sasuke back?... Or better yet would Setsuna let her stay? What about her Hime?

"Mako-Chan?..." Naruto and Sakura asked, but she didn't answer.

"Makoto-Chan. Come, we need to talk." Tsunade said grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door.

"Makoto will catch up with you all later, Kakashi you will start training her tomorrow, and keep an eye on Setsuna-San, and make sure she doesn't do something stupid." Tsunade said as she dragged Makoto out of the room and into her office.

"Sit down Makoto." Tsunade said as she took a seat behind her desk. Makoto obeyed and looked down. She knew that Tsunade was going to tell her something important or lecture her.

"Mako-Chan… Have you… Did you visit them yet?" Tsunade asked looking at her, as Makoto's eyes widened as she looked up at her then they trailed back down to her hands.

"Iie… I was going to soon though…" Makoto replied as she looked back up at Tsunade. She was smiling at her.

"You know, you look just like your mother… Every little emotion is the same, your smile the way you laugh… The only difference is that you have your fathers' eyes… It's almost like seeing my best friend again, and for that I thank you Mako-Chan… Never in my life would I have believed that I would ever see you again…" Tsuande said smiling at the girl who she considered to be as much of a daughter as she did Sakura.

Makoto smiled at Tsuande biting her bottom lip. She now remembered why she loved 'Aunty' Tsuande so much.

"Now, why don't you go and take care of that little errand and I'll send someone to find you when Setsuna-San wakes up." Tsuande said as Makoto stood up and launched herself into the Hokage's arms.

"Arigato Aunt Tsunade! I've missed you too…" Makoto said as she pulled away smiling at her as she ran out.

Tsunade smiled, because for that split second she saw Natsuko.

She sighed as she walked out.

"_I wonder if Naruto or Sakura have told her about him yet…"_ She thought as she shut the door to her office.

-:-

After picking three red roses that she had reluctantly found growing freely in one of the fields, she walked over to a place she visited frequently when she was young.

Memories rushed back to her with every step she took getting closer and closer to them.

She looked up and caught a glimpse of it from about twenty feet away… It was just how she had remembered it.

It was more overgrown but flowers danced around the two graves many of the stems intertwining with others, making it look like a nature made bouquet. So many colors flowed from the diverse types of blossoms. Her breath caught in her throat as she ran over, tears ready to escape now.

She fell to her knees and laid between the two graves… She remembered as she cried how many other times she had done this when she was only a child. As the tears fell from her eyes, she was glad this was far away from other people… Here she could talk to them and cry feely without the burden of others.

"Mama… Papa…" She cried out loud as she had done when she was younger.

"Why is everything so wrong!?... Sasuke-Kun's gone! H-He was so much to me… Even Itachi-Kun!... And even Grandpa…. Everything is gone… All I have are Tsunade-Chan, Sakura, Naruto and Lee… Why did everyone leave me?" Makoto cried as she buried her face in her hands.

"No matter if I was here or in Tokyo… For most of my life… I had nothing, I've had to support myself and be strong with no one to help me through it… If only I knew who did this to you… Who took you away from me… I'd search for them forever; I'll avenge you, all of you…" Makoto cried. She knew they wouldn't reply but deep in her heart she knew they were listening.

(God!! You know what I just realized!? I made Makoto's life practically identical to Sasuke's… It wasn't even intentional!... Geez!... All the more reason for them to be together:D)

She stood up and sniffed as she dried her eyes.

That was her vow and now her self proclaimed mission- She would avenge and kill the person who killed of the last of the Kino Clan as well as her grandfather…

Although poor Mako-Chan had yet to be told that Orochimaru was the one that had killed her dear grandfather, making things more complicated than she even knew. She still suspected that only one person killed them all.

She sighed as she kissed the roses and gently placed them on the graves with a smile.

"I promise you both, I won't fail you… Not anymore and not ever again." She said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

Now she was going to pay her needed respects to her grandfather.

-:-

She held her head high as she walked on her way to his grave, all she could hope was that she would again be the only one around so she could cry without the shame of weakness.

She smiled as she was indeed the only one around. Her breath quickened and she couldn't take it, she ran as fast as she could to his grave, her tears flying behind her.

Right when she got next to the grave she threw the rose down and hugged to marble headstone and wept.

"Grandpa… Wh-Why did you have to die!? You were all I had left!!!" She screamed no longer caring if people did hear her or not. Although someone did as they were passing by.

She chocked out breathes trying to keep as calm as possible.

"D-Do you remember on my fifth birthday when gave me my first Kunai and Ma-Mama and Papa said I was too young and might hurt someone?" Makoto said giggling softly as she spoke.

"And, when you gave it to me you turned around to talk to Mama and I threw it and I ended up hitting your foot? I felt so bad but you just handed it back to me with a smile and told me that it was good aim." Makoto laughed and cried at the same time.

"I miss your warm smile and hugs… You always made me feel better whenever I was missing Mama and Papa…" Makoto said as she pulled away as she began reading the inscription on the headstone.

"Father of Kino Natsuko (deceased) Grandfather to Kino Makoto (deceased) and Konohamaru…"

"Wh-What?... Konohamaru?..." Makoto said as she read the name again.

"Paying your respects to the old man?" A small voice asked from behind her.

"How dare you call him that!? Give your Hokage so-" Makoto stopped yelling as she turned around, her tear-filled eyes widened as two tears fell down her cheeks.

The little boy in front of her was the spitting image of her dear grandfather.

-:- Memory -:-

She remembered when she was younger she sat next to her grandpa as he was looking through something.

"Whatcha' lookin' at grandpa!?" She shouted as she hopped over and sat next to the beloved man.

"Just remembering a few memories Mako-Chan." He smiled down at her as she scooted closer.

"See here?" He asked pointing at a little girl who had curly brown hair and determined black eyes as she threw a kunai at an unseen target; she looked about Makoto's age.

"That's your mother when she was starting her training at the Academy, just like you are now." He smiled down at her as she looked up at him, her eyes glimmering with admiration of her deceased mother.

"Oh! Who's that!?" Makoto shouted as she pointed at a boy who was smiling standing next to the First and Second Hokage. He had markings under his eyes and spiky brown hair.

The Hokage laughed and replied.

"That's me when I was younger Mako-Chan." He smiled.

"No way!!" Makoto said looking closer at the picture.

-:-

"What? You afraid to say anything else because I'm his grandson?" The little boy scoffed and looked away from her angrily.

His eyes widened as felt arms wrap around him.

"I-I- had no idea… Naruto and Sakura didn't tell me yet…" Makoto cried as she hugged him.

"Lady! What's your problem!?" He shouted trying to pull her off of him.

Makoto smiled up at him and dried her eyes.

"Kino Makoto…" She said and watched his eyes widen.

He had read that name over an over many times wondering about her. His grandpa had never told him that he had an Aunt, Uncle and older cousin that had died before he was born until Iruka told him when he asked at the funeral.

"Don't lie about crap like that! What kind of an idiot do you take me for!? Kino Makoto was murdered a long time ago along with her clan!" Konohamaru shouted and pushed her off.

"I figured you might think something like that… And I'm sorry you don't believe me but I guess I'll just ha-" Makoto was cut off by a shout.

"Mako-Chan!! Setsuna is awake! She's talking about something called a Time Gate and someone named Rei! She ne-" Sakura stopped upon seeing who was next to Makoto and where they were.

"Mako-Chan?" Konohamaru repeated the name now realizing that she wasn't lying about who she was after all.

"B-But if you're her then why does it say that you're dead?!" He shouted looking at her, tears in his own eyes now.

"You don't have any parents either do you Konohamaru?" Makoto asked ignoring his question with her own. She looked at him with a saddened look. He bit his lip and looked away.

"For a while, he was all I had too…" Makoto said as she hugged him again, but this time he paused and then returned it.

His teary eyes looked over at his grandpa's grave and smiled.

"_You planned on this, didn't you grandpa?" _Both he and Makoto thought at the same time.

"Did you find her Sakura-Cha-"

"SHUSH!" Sakura scolded Naruto as she pointed at Makoto and the crying Konohamaru.

"They beat us to it, didn't they?" Sakura quietly asked Naruto as he looked the two smiling as he put his hands behind his head.

"Hai…" He replied as he glanced over at Sakura and blushed.

"_Sakura-Chan has changed so much since Sasuke left… In my opinion she's changed for the better… And with Mako-Chan here, she'll make it through alright…"_ Naruto thought smiling at her with a blush.

Sakura felt his eyes on her and looked over at him.

"Wh-What? Is there something on my face!?" Sakura screamed feeling her face for anything.

"Iie, Sakura-Chan…. It's perfect." Naruto replied as Sakura looked over at him blushed and then smiled kindly.

"Come on… Let's go talk to Mako now…" She said leading the way over to the two cousins.

-:- A few hours later -:-

Makoto sighed as she walked along the streets alone. Setsuna had told her that she was going to visit Rei for a while and talk to her if she has any visions. That meant Makoto was on her own… For the moment at least.

She looked around the large village at all the old places she remembered from her childhood. She still couldn't believe that she had a family, a real family very small, but it was indeed real. She smiled when she thought about the little boy who she had only met a few hours prior to now. It was almost like having her grandfather back again…

"He is so much like you…" She whispered to herself as she walked along the streets.

"Mako-Chan!!!!" A voice she knew all too well by now shouted her name from behind.

She smiled as she turned around and faced her childhood friend and his beloved Sensei as they ran up to her.

"Lee-Kun, Gai-Sensei." She greeted with a smile looking up at the two.

"Makoto-San! Lee has just told me some interesting news…" Gai said wiggling his eyebrows at her angrily.

"And that would be?..." Makoto asked clueless.

"That my eternal rival Hatake Kakashi was appointed by the Fifth Hokage herself that you are his new pupil!" Gai shouted with a dramatic pose.

"I don't like the way this is leading…" Makoto murmured to herself as she sweat dropped.

"So, I'm offering you a proposal, Makoto-San! Come and train with my team and tell me if you would consider my squad being stronger than Kakashi's!" Makoto looked at the two, wagering her options.

She could either A.) Say no and feel horrible B.) Say yes, possibly get her ass whooped, and be embarrassed as HELL when Gai pranced around telling everyone; or C.) Just say yes and treat it as a warm up for Kakashi tomorrow… She figured C was indeed her best option!

"S-Sure you guys when do I- AHHHHHH!" The poor girl didn't even have a chance…

"Come on Mako-Chan! We only have seven hours until night fall!" Lee shouted as he and Gai blasted down the streets of Konoha; the poor defenseless Makoto being dragged along like a puppy by Lee.

"Could we slow down!!!" Makoto screamed as they whizzed by people.

"Sure!" Gai shouted with a crocked smile as he looked behind at her.

"Good 'cause I-"

"Unless you want to get trampled." Gai said with a smile as Makoto tripped and fell to the ground.

"WHAT!!!??" And that's when Makoto noticed the screaming and shouting of people behind her.

She gulped and ever so slowly turned around and epped.

"OH GOD!! OH GOD!!! OH GOOODD!!!" She screamed as she picked herself up and ran again. **Bulls**?! Gai set a bunch of crazy, wild and hungry looking **bulls** out to trample her…. FOR TRAINING!!!??

"What kind of place is this!!!? I didn't agree to this!!!... Screw it! Gai when I get a hold of you, I'm SO kicking your ass!!!" Makoto shouted and peeked around behind to see the damn animals were only five feet away!

"AAAAHHHHHH!!! Help!!? For KAMI'S SAKE help me!!! I'm not going to die by being trampled by a bunch of sheep damn it!" Makoto screamed and ran faster. She could feel the animal's breath on her bare legs.

"I'm gonna die!!! I'm gonna die!!! I'm gonna die!!! I'm gonna die!!! I gonna d- AAAHHH!"

Makoto screamed and in that moment someone who she didn't want to see her like this, saved her… From stupid, little, ugly animals…

"_I'm such a ninja wanna be… And OF COURSE he has to be the one to ALWAYS save poor Mako-Chan from, Kimimaro, Itachi, and now the savage animals!? God!!"_ Finally she spoke up and smacked the sand away that had saved her.

"Y-You know, I could have taken care of myself!... I didn't need any h-"

"You were just screaming bloody murder for it, so don't be such a hypocrite." He said pissing her off even more. She looked around thanking God that he was the only one who saw.

"If there's one thing I've learned how to do; it's that I can take care of myself just fine." Makoto snapped back. Yes, she was normally kind to the handsome red head, but she was just being pissy with her poor decision making.

"Don't blame me for your dumb mistake Kino, I was only offering a hand, which obviously was the wrong idea." Gaara replied and began walking away leaving the girl in the alley, alone and… And guilty…

She growled angrily and took off after him.

"Damn it, Gaara! Hold on!" She shouted and caught up to him and was now walking beside him.

"Look… I didn't mean to be so rude, it's just that… Things here are so different than from where I came from… I was so strong back there but here… I'm not even close to par… I've got so much work to do so I can prove myself to everyone and… And the whole thing with Sasuke-Kun being with Orochimaru… That complicates everything more than anyone would ever know…" Makoto said her voice becoming softer and more pleasurable to listen to as she continued.

Gaara glanced over at her seeing the hurt look on her face then sighed.

Kankuro had told him, since being Kazekage meant talking to people, he needed to learn to be able to open up to people more and seem more friendly… So maybe this wasn't such a bad time to practice... And too, this was one of Naruto's special people and… Maybe he could see why she was so special in the first place…

"People don't become anything over night, and as you said it takes time and work. But it's not like you haven't done anything for your Hime am I correct?" He asked as Mako looked up, a confusing look on her face.

"The Hokage told me when we were discussing a few things." He continued and answered her inaudible question.

"Discussions about me I'm guessing…" She mumbled under her breath but didn't go unheard by the Tanuki container.

"Gaara! It doesn't matter! My Senshi are **expecting** me to be able to take Orochimaru down and hold him off until they get here, but I know I can't even do that! I'm not even strong enough to save myself from anything! You or even Kakashi-Sensei have to come and save me! I can't carry out anything I'm given-"

"Stop it." Gaara growled at her. She looked up tears appearing in her eyes out of failure.

Gaara then quickly grabbed her hand and held it up in front of her face.

Her hand was **nothing** of what a lady's should look. Calluses, scars, scabs all from training and the recent battles some even from her first.

"How can you say something like that when your hands are pure! You have saved countless of people with these hands while many others do nothing but the opposite! You fight to protect people and your Hime no matter what the cost! And from what I've heard, you've done a damn good job!! So stop throwing a sob party for yourself and get over your childish fears!!" Gaara shouted and looked down at the girl whose eyes were falling with tears.

"Look at your hands." He demanded softly but was firm. He was unsure if she was crying because of what he said or how he said it.

Mako's wet eyes slowly traveled to her hands that were in his grasp.

"You can tell me where you got each of these scares, cuts, calluses and wounds, could you not?" He asked harshly.

She dared not to look up at him and show him her weakness.

"H-Hai…" She chocked out.

"Then you've done your job." He said as he felt one of her tears land on his arm and let go of both of her hands and wiped the moisture on his robes.

"Now, come on, I suppose those to idiots are looki-" Gaara was stopped by a strange feeling.

He felt warm and… And he felt safe… This couldn't be right!

He looked down and saw the brunette girl latched onto him her body convulsing from sobs.

He thanked Kami that they were somewhat secluded from people so no one would see, the problem was that they were still out in the open.

Gaara wasn't sure how to react to this feeling so he figured that he would let her latch onto him until she felt that she was done.

He could feel her fingers knotting in the back of his robes and she grabbed fist fulls of the fabric as she cried.

"**I damn the Uchiha's… They know nothing… All they ever do is throw precious things away but one day they'll figure out that they want it back but someone else will have it…"** Gaara heard Shukaku laugh in his mind, filling it with things he didn't need to be thinking about with a member of the opposite sex in his arms… And she was vulnerable…

"_She could never love me like she has always loved him… I'll never be anything more than what she thinks of me."_ Gaara replied to the demons perverted thoughts.

"**Oh, but you** can**!"** Shukaku smirked.

"_I would never do that to one of his precious people… No matter what you think!"_ Gaara growled but before the demon could retaliate, they were distracted by the girl they had been speaking of.

Makoto slowly pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with left over tears.

She placed her hands on his chest and smiled up at him.

"Thank you… Gaara-Kun… You're right." She replied and hugged him tightly and waited for him to return the gesture… But he didn't.

She looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Are you incapable of hugging or something? Oh wait! Don't tell me! It's against your religion! Or-" Before she could poke anymore playful accusations at him, he fell right into her trap.

Smiling she looked up again.

"Now, see this isn't so bad. It's nice isn't it?" Makoto laughed and then looked closer at his face.

He wasn't making eye contact… And now she knew why.

A sly smile crept on to her face.

"Gaara!... Are you blushing!?" Makoto asked and before she could play 'lets poke more fun at Gaara'… Well something happened.

"So! You skip training to be with a boy I see! Wait until I tell Kakashi as well as your god mother!" Now it was Makoto's turn to blush and have a psychotic breakdown.

Gaara hadn't ever seen anyone move as fast as she did out of his arms. He would let her take care of this problem while he sat back and watched.

"N-No! G-Gai-Sensei! I can explain! The bulls and- and he and my hands then we were- and touching -……." Makoto stopped and looked at Gai and Lee's faces that were shocked and you could see the blush traveling from her feet to the top of her head.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT EITHER!!... Gaara!" Makoto called and looked back at him as he shrugged.

He was enjoying this wasn't he!?

Makoto then stopped and angrily looked back and Gai.

"Hey!? Aren't I supposed to be kicking your ass right now for almost getting me trampled by thos- HEY!" Makoto yelled as Gai walked over and picked Makoto up by her collar and began pulling her away.

"We can do that later, for now I need to talk to you about the difference between training and eloping with the opposite sex… Well you already know the eloping part but, we can go over it again, and then-"

"NANI!!!??? Gaara aren't you going to help me!!!?" Makoto screamed as she was being dragged away.

Lee just looked at her and shook his head back and forth disappointingly.

Gaara sighed and figured she would be fine, she would be pissed the next time she saw him that he didn't help her out, but he would deal with that then. Besides, what made her think that he wanted to listen to that idiot talk about sex?

-:- ten minutes later -:-

Makoto had a piss poor attitude and the expression to match it perfectly. She was sitting on the ground next to Lee who seemed to be paying complete attention to Gai as he told them about the affects of eloping.

If someone would have told her a month ago that she would be sitting here, in Konoha, listening to her childhood friend's Sensei tell her basically not to have sex, she would have taken them to a mental institution.

She growled as she looked over at Lee and watched him taking notes on what Gai was saying, and sweat dropped.

"Lee… What am I going to do with you?" Makoto whispered to herself.

"And so that should **never** be used, unless you **really** like the person… Or if you're out of ideas. Now for a demonstration, Lee and Makoto, would you come he-"

Makoto's eyes bugged out of her head.

"_OH MY GOD!!! IS HE KIDDING!!??"_ Makoto thought to herself as she watched Lee stand.

"Come on Makoto-San." Gai said glaring at her, obviously still mad that she had 'ditched' them.

"I-….I-… What were we talking about?" Makoto asked trying to get off the subject.

"Gai-Sensei! We're here!" They heard a voice shout and caught their attention.

"THANK YOU GOD!!! I'LL NEVER DO ANYTHING BAD AGAIN!!" Makoto shouted holding her hands together in prayer.

"I suppose that we can continue this after training. And I don't want to find you confusing the meaning of training and eloping again Makoto-San!" Gai shouted as Makoto blushed and looked over to the two new comers giving her accusing looks.

She shook her head back and forth quickly.

"It's NOT what you think! He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Makoto shouted blushing deeper.

"_Note to self: Once training is over one.) run like Hell then Two.) find Kakashi so he can save me ASAP!"_ Makoto thought.

"Are you questioning Gai-Sensei's intelligence Mako-Chan?" Lee asked his eyes flaming.

Makoto sighed and sweat dropped, the last thing she wanted to do was get Lee angry with her.

"No Lee-Kun, Gai-Sensei is the most intelligent person I know, even more than Kakashi-Sensei." Makoto spoke more dully than the Kazekage himself.

Suddenly Gai was next to her his arm around her and a tape recorder in his hand.

"Can you say that one more time into the recorder Makoto-San?" He asked hopefully.

Makoto leaned in so that she was in voice range.

"…No." She said with an evil smile.

"Gai-Sensei? What's going on? I thought that we were going to train?" Neji asked, obviously that was the only reason he came in the first place.

"Oh but Neji, we **are!**" Gai shouted to him.

"We're going to train Mako-Chan! We can prove to her that Gai-Sensei's training is more affective than Hatake Kakashi's!" Lee shouted enthusiastically.

Makoto sighed at Lee's eagerness and looked up at the two people and finally recognized them.

"You're the two people from the hospital aren't you?" Makoto asked looking at them.

"Hai! I'm Tenten! You're Kino Makoto aren't you?! It's so amazing that you're alive, there were so many rumors of how you were killed." Tenten smiled.

Makoto face vaulted.

"Thanks for the burst of optimism…" She whispered quietly.

"And, he's Hyuga Neji, don't worry if he doesn't talk to you, he's not much of people person anyway." She said pointing to Neji as he began walking over.

"H-Hyuga?" Makoto asked astonished as her eyes widened.

"You mean the one with the Kekkei Genkai, Byakugan!?" Makoto practically screeched as Neji looked over at her.

As Tenten laughed and nodded.

"He's pretty hot isn't he?... You're a lucky girl Tenten-Chan!" Makoto laughed elbowing her in the side as the mahogany eyed girl blushed herself.

"Th-that's…- Gai-Sensei! Why don't we get started?" Tenten shouted hoping that Neji hadn't heard her stammer.

"I love your zest Tenten! Let us begin! Who wishes to face Mako-Chan first!?" Lee shouted looking around.

"Wait! Na-Nani!? I thought this was just a warm up Lee!" Makoto shouted but Gai answered.

"The bulls were your warm up Makoto-San, but you were too busy with the Kazekage." Gai said accusingly as Mako blushed but this time it was because she was pissed.

"Gaara, is nothing more than a friend! He saved my life more than once! I was thanking him for his kindness! You would be able to tell the difference is you listened to me for a second!" Makoto shouted her face scrunched up in a sour expression as she sat on the ground and crossed her arms under her chest giving the sensei a 'in your face' glare.

"But you were hugging." Lee said as if he couldn't help but add that in.

"LEE!!" Makoto shouted as took off her shoe and pelted it at his head making contact.

"Gomen! But it is true! You were caught red-handed Mako-Chan!" He shouted as Makoto kicked off her other shoe and charged at the childhood friend.

"You are supposed to be on my side you baka!!" She shouted as he ran in the other direction.

"I am only telling the truth!!" He shouted as she ran faster after him but he skillfully jumped up one of the trees.

"That isn't fair!! You know I never got to learn how to do that!!" Makoto shouted as she punched the tree so hard that it shook Lee down and he fell to the ground right in front of her.

Everyone's eyes widened as she took her fist away from the tree and looked at it.

"Well… That's a new power…" She said to herself as she felt her knuckles that were undamaged, which shouldn't be.

"Mako-Chan?... Were you able to do that back in Tokyo?" Lee asked amazed as she shook her head negatively, then smiled viciously.

"No, but thanks for reminding me you were still there Lee-Kun" Makoto said as she pulled her leg back to kick him and as she as almost there he grabbed her foot and turned it backwards so that she would loose her balance and fall to the ground.

"You jerk!" She shouted laughingly as she tried to pull herself up to hit him, but he had her pinned so that she couldn't reach him until he let her go.

"You must watch your movements Mako-Chan they are in vain if you are not paying attention." He said calmly as she laughed and laid down.

"Fine, I give… You win… But you just remember I wasn't even trying…" She pouted as he let go and offered her a hand as she accepted it.

"My friend Haruka would love to meet you, Lee-Kun. She's a better fighter than I am and she taught me what I mostly know about fighting… She'd definatly give you a run for your money. And I bet once I start training and get back into the groove of everything, I'll be able to as well!" She smiled as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"I will hold you to that Mako-Chan." He smiled down at the Lightening Senshi.

"Is that enough of a warm up for you Mako?" He asked as they waked back over to the other three and Tenten was still looking at her like she was monster.

"Are you like Tsunade-Sama's freaking kid or something!?" She shouted as Makoto laughed.

"No, but she is like my aunt and is the closest thing I've had to a mother since my mom was killed almost ten years ago." Makoto replied more chipper than she figured that she would be able to.

"And I'm getting the feeling, once I'm done training with Kakashi-Sensei, she's going to give me some of her hardcore training… Sakura-Chan says I'm in for a load of shit…" Makoto sighed thinking of all the horrible things that the dear friend was put through.

"Well! I vote that Mako-Chan and Neji fight! That will be interesting indeed!" Lee shouted with his natural gleefulness.

"What a wonderful idea Lee! Go on Neji!" Gai shouted just as much enthusiasm as Lee.

"No, I see no point in this. She won't improve my powers by doing this, so I see no point. Besides, she will loose." Neji replied and Lee stepped away from Makoto whose powers were blazing.

"Now! Wait just a minute Neji! Mako-"

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is Hyuga? Or are you moving your stature up on Konoha's list just because the Kino and Uchiha Clan are gone? Don't you forget that just because I've been gone, doesn't mean that I'm not my parents' child." Makoto spat hatefully as she stepped in front of Lee showing that she was **more** than capable of fighting her own battles.

Neji's eyes widened at her impudence to talk to him in such a way.

"If you're so eager to be beaten then come." He spoke firmly and stepped into his fighting position.

"As you wish." She growled also stepping into her position a glare plastered on her face.

"Gai-Sensei…" Lee called softly to his superior.

"I'll step in when I must… But she wants to fight him, let her. Besides, it shows us what she's truly capable of. You would have gone easy on her, this is what she needs." Gai replied not looking down at Lee as the boy turned his worried gaze back to his long time friend.

Makoto watched with curiosity as Neji activated his Byakugan and his eyes widened as if he saw something that amazed him beyond belief.

She gave him a crocked smile and made her powers pulse, seeing that he now realized what the thing inside of her body was for.

Suddenly she saw an opening and faster than her own lightening she was behind him.

"Amazing isn't it? It's called a Sailor Crystal and that's what my powers derive themselves from." She said as he quickly turned around to hit her but she narrowly missed his attack.

"Note one: he's a close range fighter. Damn that was close." She whispered as she quickly distanced herself.

"Not a problem…" She said as she began to gather lightening in her hands.

"Chi-Chidori?" She heard Tenten ask.

"Nope! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" She shouted and whipped the leaves at the boy so fast he almost didn't have enough time to put up his shield and spin them back at the girl.

"Shit." She muttered and quickly dodged the leaves.

"Well that was unexpected…" She whispered to herself.

"What the Hell was that!?" Tenten shouted looking at Makoto as she smirked.

"_What the Hell is this girl!? She's almost as fast as Lee without his weights!"_ Neji thought angrily.

"No matter, this will be over soon enough." He thought and as she was getting ready to attack again she felt the wind blow behind her.

"Four palms!" She heard him shout.

"Damn it!!" She shouted and quickly let herself drop to the ground and flip backwards away from the boy.

Her breathes were short and labored then he was in her face once again.

She then grabbed his shoulders as he tried to hit her and flipped over top of his head taking him with her and she threw him forwards landing on her feet, but before she let go he hit her shoulder.

"Ahhh!" She screamed feeling that her body almost stopped as well as her heart.

Lucky for her that she had thrown him far enough away that she could recover.

"You're a bit of a bitch aren't you?" She spat looking at him as he smirked. He even landed on his feet when she threw him!

If she was to come straight at him, he would hit her with his 'palm' thing and if she stayed long range, which wasn't preferably either, he would just send the attack right back at her.

He had an amazing offense as well as defense… But everyone has a flaw, but her problem was that she didn't have to time to think of what it was.

"If only you were here Ami-Chan… You'd tell me something in your smart little gibberish and then hurry and translate it and direct me where to hit him." Makoto smiled sadly then charged at him.

"_I guess I'm fighting on a whim!"_ She thought to herself gathering more electricity in her hands and saw him smirking.

As she pulled her arm back to hit him she stopped and swore that her heart skipped a beat.

"They're here…" She cried in a hoarse voice and felt his fists pour onto her now defenseless body.

"Ahh!!" She shouted feeling like she was going to die.

She tried to channel the electricity through her body to shock him while he hit her but she then remembered that the technique he was using closed off her charka channels wherever it hit.

She felt her eyes beginning to close as she gasped for air.

"Th-They're here…" She whispered then everything stopped.

"Who the God damn Hell do you think you are!!!!?" She heard a voice scream and possibly Neji's jaw break as she smiled unable to open her eyes and see the wonderful sight.

"For a hot guy, you're a bastard!!" She heard another voice shout and one of their appendages connect with a part of Neji's body.

"ALL men are bastards!" Another shouted as Mako smiled at the voices.

"Mako-Chan? Are you alright?" She heard a sweet voice ask kindly as they laid her head on their lap.

"I'm fine, Suna…" She smiled and opened her eyes to see four of her best friends around her.

"Ruka, Mina, Rei…" She called out softly and they stopped pulverizing the now surprised Hyuga prodigy.

"Mako!" Mina shouted and glomped the girl.

"I missed you so much, my best buddy!!" She shouted squeezing the girl as Makoto also hugged her. She didn't care how much her body hurt she had to hug her dear friend.

"I'm already pissed boy! So don't let me EVER catch you doing that again, or I'll make you truly regret it!" Makoto heard Haruka blare at the boy, and possibly Rei kick him and walk over to Makoto.

"Well this is weird…" Tenten said looking at the five girls then back at the pissed off Neji.

"Mako-Chan!" Lee shouted and quickly ran over to Makoto.

"Are you alright Mako-Chan?" He asked looking at the battered girl.

"I am now, Lee-Kun…" She smiled up at him.

"I am glad…" He whispered and looked at the other girls around his friend.

"Hi! I'm Aino Minako! Pleasure to meet you! I hope we didn't hurt your friend over there too bad!... Okay well maybe we do but, that's besides the point and-"

"Oh shut up Minako! You're not making any sense! You're as bad as Usa-Baka!!" Rei shouted.

"Well if you'd let me FINISH **Hino** maybe I would!" Mina retaliated and stuck her tongue out and in turn as did Rei.

"Why don't you both be quiet so you can stop giving Koto a head ach, don't you think she's been through enough pain?" Haruka asked scolding the two childish teens.

"Hai, Haruka…." They both replied.

"This is nice, just like home." Makoto replied with a smile and then began to loose consciousness.

-:-

Makoto woke up the next day to find herself asleep on a comfy couch with a blanket over her body.

She stretched and yawned then realized there was a horrible noise coming from the bottom of the couch.

"Naruto…" She whispered softly and looked down to see Naruto asleep at the foot of the couch his head laying on the cushion while the rest of his body was on the floor.

"Oh yuck!! You drooled on my foot!!" She shouted and shook her foot violently and woke the boy up.

"Wh-What happened!!? Is it the Akatsuki!?" He shouted then felt her foot jab him in the jaw on accident.

"HEY!!" He shouted and popped up looking at Makoto.

"**You drooled on my FOOT!!!"** She seethed at the boy as he looked away sheepishly.

"Opps…"

"Opps is right! You-… Wait! Where are the girls! Wa-was I just dreaming it all!?" Makoto shouted looking at Naruto.

"We're here Koto, you were loud enough to wake all of us up!" She heard Haruka shout from the other side of the room, obviously she had slept on the chair.

Makoto jumped up and hugged the girl.

"I'm so glad to see you guys and that you're all alright!" Makoto cried on her shoulder.

"I didn't bring them here for just any reason Mako… You should know that…" Makoto heard Setsuna say from behind her.

Makoto's face turned to worry as she looked to find the Senshi of Venus and Mars next to Setsuna as well.

"Oh no…" She whispered.

"Wh-Who is it?" She asked looking at them and saw they were staring at Haruka.

"No…" Makoto whispered and looked back at Ruka to see her expression was pensive.

"The bastards' got Michi…" She spoke with pure venom.

"B-but how!!? How did he even know where to find her! And let alone get there!!?" Makoto shouted to them all as Naruto sat back trying to follow everything that they were talking about.

"If we knew, we would have not had needed to involve you in this Mako, you're the most important part of this mission…" Rei spoke obviously letting Mako know that she didn't even foresee this coming in her fire readings.

"And Artemis doesn't even know what to do…" Mina spoke softly.

"But there's one thing that we do know." Haruka said.

"He wanted Michi for the Mirror…." Setsuna spoke hatefully of the man.

"And most likely so he could get to you much easier and be able to watch every little move you make…. DAMN IT!! Why didn't I even think about Michiru!? That has to be one the last things next to you and Usagi that I'd want in his hands and now he has both her and the mirror!!" Setsuna shouted angrily clenching her fists together.

"And now everything is more complicated because I have to try and keep the damn Akatsuki away from you as WELL as Orochimaru!" Setsuna growled and let her head hang in defeat.

"You're not trying hard enough." They heard a voice say confidently.

"What did you just say?" Haruka growled standing up.

"I said you're not trying hard enough. If you wanted to save Mako-Chan and that other girl, you wouldn't just give up… She left me for ten years and I still had hope that she was still alive and look what happens when you hold on to that hope!" Naruto shouted and looked at Makoto and she smiled at him.

"It comes back to you. If you give up so easily, you'll never accomplish anything. Mako-Chan was my best friend and my only friend and then she left, and while everyone thought she had been killed I still believed that she was out there. And if I wouldn't have, I would have never seen her again… Just like Sasuke-Teme… I know he gave up on hope a long time ago, but Mako-Chan was more dear to him than anything! And he actually cared for her, more than I had seen him care for me and Sakura-Chan put together… But when he gave up on hope, he gave up on you too Makoto… That's why he thinks you were killed by his brother and that's why you can't give up on your hope either!" Naruto shouted only to find all of the girls in the room staring at him in awe.

"That boy…. That boy MUST be distantly related to Usa-Baka!" Rei shouted as Mina nodded in a silent agreement while Setsuna chuckled still watching the boy.

"Naruto-Kun…" Makoto whispered and looked at him with a sincere smile.

"No wonder I liked Usagi-Chan so much…. She always seemed to remind me of you…" Makoto spoke still smiling.

"Well they sure have to eating pattern down pat, now don't they?" Rei asked accusingly.

-:-

"So… What are we going to do about him having Michi?" Makoto asked as they were all seated in the Hokage's Office.

"Obviously, he'll use her as bait to lure in Haruka and I'm getting the feeling that she'll fall for it too…" Tsunade spoke as no one, not even Haruka objected to her accusation that was definatly true.

"I'm sorry, but we can do nothing but wait and see what happens, and I'm not sending Makoto off to be used as counter bait and get caught in the process."

"Are you saying that we aren't enough to protect her but kids younger than myself are!?" Haruka shouted as Makoto looked at the two women with pleading eyes.

"Those KIDS younger than yourself could very possibly be stronger than you and I put together in only a matter of months! One of them at which I have trained personally for the past two and a half years and soon WILL surpass my abilities! So before you go around waving your maturity like you're more superior to some, I suggest you look around to see that you're not in Tokyo anymore Miss. Tenoh!" Tsunade shouted as Makoto winced looking back at her friend.

"Haruka… Please just listen for a little longer and then you can have your say… Tsunade knows what she's doing…" Makoto replied looking up at her friend.

"It's what Michi would want you to do Ruka…" Mina spoke softly as Haruka sat down and let the Fifth continue.

"Now… All that I can tell you to do is go back to the planets that you were from and train as much as you physically can. And once we get the slightest impression that something is about to happen or if we find out anything on Michiru, we'll contact you immediately… You of course being first Haruka." Tsunade spoke stiffly and watched as the Senshi bowed and thanked the woman half heartedly and walked out of the room.

Makoto sighed as she looked at the friends she loved so dearly. She didn't want to see them leave, they just got here… She was missing them already and they were standing right next to her.

"We'll get her back Ruka… I'll make sure that I'm hounding Tsunade-Chan every day so she won't forget okay?" Makoto asked trying to cheer her taller friend up.

Haruka didn't reply. She wanted so badly to go after Michiru… But she knew that if she did, it really **would** jeopardize Makoto's freedom as well… So in the end, all she really **could** do was listen to The Hokage.

"I know you will Koto… I trust that you will…" She finally replied smiling down at the brunette.

"Um… Suna? When are you going to make us leave?" Rei asked but Haruka answered.

"As soon as possible. You heard her; the only thing that we can do to help Michi is go back and train our asses off."

"Oh… Right…" Mina and Rei both said at the same time and in the same morbidly depressed manner.

Makoto looked down at her watch and saw the time.

"Ohhh!! I have to go train with Kakashi… Are you guys going to leave now then?" Makoto asked sadly.

"We can walk you there… And then I'll send them back and I can come back to watch over your training." Setsuna said with a blush as they walked out of The Hokage's tower and into the blazing sunlight.

"Yeah right Suna, you just wanna watch Kakashi-Sensei get all hot and sweaty." Makoto snickered as everyone but Makoto stopped walking and turned to the now beat red Setsuna.

"N-Now that's not true Makoto! I'm worried you might get hurt-"

"You know he wouldn't hurt me and you KNOW it's so true!" Makoto retaliated.

"Oh my God! Everyone it's the apocalypse! Set's has the hots for someone!! Run!!!" Mina shouted mimicking what Makoto had done the first time she realized that Setsuna liked Kakashi.

"Heh, I was getting worried that you'd never find yourself someone Suna." Haruka laughed at her fellow outer Senshi.

"Yeah, I almost listened to Mina and Usagi when they wanted to play match-maker with you." Rei laughed as they walked down the streets of Konoha.

"This place is really amazing! I mean it's so different from Tokyo! I mean, it looks so Amish!" Mina shouted hoping around, fascinated by every little shop as the girls sweat dropped.

"Well, it looks like you've made some friends." Makoto stopped as she heard a familiar voice coming from an unknown place.

-:-

I know, I know!!... Cliffie… Hehe!! XD Well it's high time that I'd give you guys one! It should be expected! Lol! Well, no need to fret because I've already got chapter six done and is now being edited, so long as I get at least five reviews (which is the norm anyway) a week from today, I'll post Chap. Six… Um… Well not much to say except… Please review or no chappie for you next week! Yes, I know I **am** evil. Tell me your thoughts, good or bad!

Chow!

-Katness

P.S.- Next weeks chapter is guaranteed laughter!! I REALLY like it! So please give me your reviews so I can post it!! Lol!


	6. Training Has It’s Ups and Downs

Hello everyone!! Guess what!!? Now only two more days until my birthday! Come by and say hello on Thursday! Well here is chapter six for you all! And here is the long awaited scene of how Mako and Sasuke-Kun met when they were younger!! I want to take this time to thank all of my loyal readers and say, I couldn't have made it this far in my writing without you guys! So I solute you all! You know who you are!! ;p

Written in The Stars

Chapter Six- Excessive Training Has It's Ups and Downs

Disclaimer- I own nothing :

She looked around with a sly smile.

"Where are you Pineapple?" She asked looking to find the hidden man.

"Kino." She heard another voice that was monotone compared to the first. And owner of the said voice had earlier pissed her off and her face scrunched in revulsion thinking of the man.

"Koto, are you alrig-"

"Gaara, where the Hell are you!!? I'm going to kick your ass for leaving me with-" Makoto turned around and found herself staring through a window at, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru and two other people that she found strangely familiar.

"God Kino, took you long enough." Shikamaru poked.

"Can it Nara!!" Makoto shouted as she leaned in through the window and shouted at Gaara.

"You LEFT me to listen to GAI- of all the freaking people- to talk about sex!! Do you understand me!? And then he was… Going…To make us… Demonstrate…Hehe… You know this all sounded a lot more pissed off in my head…" Makoto said with a deep blush. She had just made complete fool of herself of everyone including two people who she didn't even know!!

"Mako-Chan!! Aren't you going to introduce us to your hotty friend!!?" Mina practically drooled over Gaara.

"Minako-Baka! You're making a complete idiot of yourself! You're too easy for men! God have some decency baka!"

"Well Miss. I-have-too-big-a-stick-up-my-ass-to-care-about-the-male-population…. I DO!!!! So can it for a minute and go make a feminist pick-it sign why don't ya!?" Mina shouted.

"Why don't you go make a Hi-I'm–Aino-Minako-come-and-get-in-my-pants-I'm-free- AND-easy sign! Oh wait! You're wearing it!!" Rei retaliated happy with the look on the Senhsi of Love's face.

"You snotty little Miko wanna be!!"

"You snotty little Goddess of Love wanna be!!"

"Why don't you two shut the Hell up before I have to kick your asses and make you!!!" Haruka shouted grabbing the still bickering girls' collars and lifting them in the air as Makoto and Setsuna looked at one another sweat dropping.

"These are my friends… Please ignore them they don't normally ac- HEY!! HINO THAT WAS ME!!" Makoto shouted after being kicked in the head by the now three brawling girls as she jumped in as well.

"Stop it now you four!! Is this the kind of impression you want to make on the people of Kono- ha- ha- ha…. He-Hello K-Kakashi-S-San…" Setsuna stopped screaming once she noticed the Sharingan wielder walking down the street nose in his book as usual.

Suddenly it was like someone took a picture and froze the girls in place.

Mina had Rei's hair in her hand while Makoto was biting Rei's arm and Haruka had Makoto in a head lock and Rei was twisting Haruka's arm behind her back.

"Is that him?" Mina asked hearts in her eyes as Makoto spit Rei's arm out of her mouth to reply to the blonde haired girl.

"Yep." Makoto said smiling as she watched Setsuna blush deeper.

"Oh… Setsuna, I thought that you had left to find…" Kakashi stopped and looked at his future pupil on the ground fighting with the girls that he figured Setsuna went to go and get.

"Oh… So you found them… Makoto… Maybe we should go and start our training… You're an embarrassment, and above all you're right in front of the Kazekage and his siblings…" Kakashi spoke sweat dropping.

Makoto jumped up.

"Speaking of which, you now severely owe me one for that little number you played back there with Gai and Lee-Kun, Gaara!! Just because you've saved my life… Wait-." Makoto stopped and began counting how many times he had saved her already.

"Three." He said to her just to see her stare at him venomously.

"I was getting ready to say that you-"

"Hi! I'm Aino Minako, best friend of Mako's; I'm **sure** she told you _all_ about me!" Mina shouted popping up next to Makoto in the window.

"Mina! Shut up and let Mako kick his ass!" Rei shouted as Mina pushed her back down to the ground.

"Shut up Rei! I'm getting my moment here and **you're soiling it**!!" Mina hissed at the fire Senshi.

"Just ignore her she has a tendency to shout out these crazy things that are SO not true!"

"Shikamaru… Why did you call crazy people over to talk to us?" The blonde girl sitting next to Temari asked.

"I don't know Ino…" He whispered helplessly and Makoto's head snapped in her direction.

"I-Ino!? Yamanaka Ino!?" Makoto asked astonishingly.

"Ano… Hai?" Ino said, not sure whether she wanted to be known or not.

"Kino Makoto…" Makoto said with a smile as she watched the girls eyes widen.

"The Kino Makoto? The one that got to be best friends with Sasuke-Kun!?" She screeched as Makoto stepped back.

"H-Hai?" Makoto replied now it was her turn to not know if she was sure she wanted to be remembered.

"You make it sound like he was a prize…" Makoto added and watched her eyes sparkle.

"What!? You think he was just some normal guy!? He was Uchiha Sasuke!!" She shouted looking up at Makoto like she was a god or something.

"Um… Sure… But he was just a guy… I mean com-"

"Mako-Chan, the way you were talking about him back home **you** made him sound like more than some NORMAL guy." Mina added suggestively as Makoto turned a deep red.

"That's because he was a good friend Aino! Now whose side are you on!?" She shouted at her.

"Well, let me think, I was until you- Oh yeah ! You were gnawing on my leg like it was a sausage!!!!!" Mina screamed as Makoto looked at her with a smirk at her friend's stupidity.

"Umm… Hey Mina-Baka… THAT WAS MY LEG NOT YOURS!!" Rei shouted and smacked the girl.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!" They heard a voice come from behind them. Everyone turned around even those inside the BBQ Restaurant to look at Kakashi who shook his head and pointed at the flaming Setsuna.

"Go inside and sit down. And if I hear ANY of you make a noise louder than a pin drop, you **will** regret it." She seethed as the four Senshi gulped and obeyed her orders.

"And you call yourself Senshi; you should be ashamed of yourselves for that kind of behavior!! Even Usagi-Hime knows when to stop!" Setsuna shouted as the four of them slinked away into the BBQ Restaurant shamefully.

Kakashi tried to sneak away but Setsuna grabbed his arm.

"Get in here because after I feed them a send those three home you're training Makoto!" She growled as he sighed.

"You're a very abrasive woman when you want to be Setsuna, I like that." He whispered just to ruffle her feathers for fun.

"S-S-So…" She stuttered as she heard Mako, Mina and Rei snicker.

"I heard that you three!" She screeched and they quickly filed into the restaurant.

-:-

Unknown to them, an older pervert was enjoying the scene between the oldest male and female.

"He he he!! What wonderful subjects for my next book!! A young perverted sensei, training a shy stuttering beauty's friend. Both meeting because of the young pupil but when they meet, a strange but beautiful love/lust bond blooms!!... Oh, yes that's good!! I've got to write that down!! That could be my summary on the back!" The white haired perverted Toad Hermit smiled gleefully at finding his next big success in Konoha.

"Won't my number one fan be surprised to see that he is a star in the making!? Let operation Icha-Icha Paradise sequel; begin!" He shouted with enthusiasm and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-:- About Ten Minutes Later -:-

"Choji! I still can't believe it's you! And to think all three of you got put into the same squad… But then again, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all were placed in the same squad as well." Makoto said placing her finger to her lips.

"So, are you from around here Gaara-Kun?" Mina asked with hearts in her eyes as Gaara did nothing but glare at Makoto.

"_I'll kill her for bringing this annoying little tick here…"_ He thought venomously.

"**I like her; she's already attached to you."** He heard Shukaku laugh in his mind.

"Is she always like that?" Kankuro asked Rei as she glared at the blonde.

"What do you think? She's attached to his arm and no one seems to care but me and mister. I'm-Gonna-Kill-Mako-Chan-Because-She-Brought-This-Blood-Sucking-Girl-Here!" Rei shouted and Kankuro laughed at her comparison.

"_This girl isn't so bad, and she's definatly hot that's for sure."_ Kankuro thought looking at the young Miko.

Makoto looked over at Haruka's pissed off face as Ino was practically throwing herself at her because she, like all the other Senshi thought when they first met her, thought she was a guy.

Makoto leaned over and whispered in Shikamaru's ear.

"Do you think that Ino knows that Haruka's a girl?" She watched as the boy spit his pop out all over Gaara and Minako.

"WHAT!!?" He shouted looking over at Makoto his eyes wide out of humor, not even caring that he had just spat all over the highly acclaimed Kazekage of Suna.

Oh boy, how he was going to love telling his dear egotistical teammate that the 'guy' she was throwing herself at was the polar opposite of what she thought.

Mako sweat dropped sure that Gaara was going to kill either her, Mina; who was now wiping off Gaara's face, or Shika…. She had feeling that it was going to be her.

"Oh!! Did Gaara-Kun get pop all over his face!? Here let me get it for you." Mina shouted as she practically scooted on to his lap and wiped his face off.

Gaara wouldn't stop staring at Makoto as she smiled evilly and mouthed.

"Payback's a bitch…" Mako mused to herself as she watched Gaara close to explosion while Mina wiped his face off and cooed to the young Kage.

"You're not kidding are you?" Shikamaru asked looking back at Makoto with a sly smile.

"Can you not see the pure look of disgust on Ruka's face, but she must really not like her because she is gay." Makoto stated in a matter of fact tone of voice as Shikamaru burst out laughing.

"Oh, I will **never** let her forget this! Oh, Asuma will get a kick out of this one!" Shika shouted catching Ino's attention.

"Shikamaru!! Be quiet! Haruka-Kun can't hear me over your constant shouting!!" The fiery blonde blasted now, thankfully for Gaara, she had caught Mina's attention.

"Ruka!! You player!! Michiru has been taken captive and you've already given up hope on your eternal lover!! Wait until I tell Michi you found another lesbian lover!!" Mina shouted and looked at her scornfully.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Ino who had dropped her drink.

"Aino, aritgato…." Haruka said unemotionally and stood up and moved to sit next to Setsuna and Kakashi.

Shikamaru and Choji were snickering at Ino's face.

"N…N… NANI!!!!!!??" Ino screamed looking at Haruka from across the table with a pissed expression.

"I tried to tell you, but you can't take a hint. That's you're fault." Haruka stated crossing her arms under her chest.

That was it; Shikamaru and Choji lost it and began laughing hysterically at their clueless teammate.

"Shut up you two!!! Shut up!!" She screamed smacking both over their heads and sat down crossing her arms. Needless to say she didn't utter a word for the rest of the time.

The only person not paying attention to the catastrophe going on around her was the Senshi of Time. No she wasn't paying attention for just any reason! Actually it was a very good reason.

She found herself lost staring at the previous ANBU with complete and total attention. She noticed how well built he was and his silver hair was so unique and he had such an alluring smell and not to mention his mask which gave a bit of mystery about him.

Oh, how she wished to see what it was that was hidden by the soft material. She wanted to see his soft lips move as he spoke and the soft pink color that would-

"So Setsuna-"

"Ah!" She screamed falling out of her chair and almost hit the floor but felt an arm wrap around her waist.

She automatically gripped his sleeves and brought herself close to him…

"…_Wait…"_ She thought eyes still closed.

"…_Well built body, strong and… Alluring smell!!!"_ Her mind was screaming total Code: Red!!

She slowly opened her eyes and froze.

"Wh-Wh-Why me Selenity?" Setsuna stuttered speaking of her former queen.

"You should really learn to calm down Setsuna." Kakashi spoke softly and slowly brought her back up, as she now realized how close they really were.

"Hehehehehee!! O-Of course Kakashi! -I mean Kakashi-Kun- I mean Chan… San!! Hatake-San! Hehehe why do I keep saying your name?! Hatake….. Hahaha!" She laughed nervously and then put her head in her hand out of embarrassment.

"Dear lord, help me…"

Unknown to any of them Jiraiya was outside the window laughing at the wonderful material he was gaining.

Mina shook her head in disappointment.

"She has no idea what she's doing, she's even worse than Ami-Chan and her allergy to love letters!!... It's shame that this has no cure…" Mina spoke sadly as Rei sweat dropped and looked at like she was stupid.

Makoto put her elbow on the table and sighed lovingly.

"I think they're cute… I mean it's the perfect way to fall in love… Total Romeo and Juliet! Star-crossed lovers, who can't be together because of their duties and they have to return to their true worlds… Okay maybe it's not the same but it's still adorable." Makoto sighed and Gaara's eyes traveled over to her in curiosity.

"Speak for yourself Mako… What about your Sasuke-Kun? If anything, they copied you two…" Rei smiled slyly as Makoto blushed and threw a piece of fried meat in her direction.

"Hey!! I was gonna eat that!" Choji shouted.

"Oh… Gomen Choji, I'll cook you something better to make up for it- but Hino needs to can it!! How many times have I told you that Sasuke and I were nothing but good friends!" Makoto shouted as Mina spoke this time.

"Ah, but Mako-Chan, is it just me, or do I recall that you told us that you got your first kiss when you were only the tender age of seven and from a good friend?" Mina asked as Mako's eyes widened.

"Th-That was… Um… Oh yeah!! Th-That was Shinozaki, see it wasn't Sasuke!!..." She looked over at Ino who was on fire.

"I swear! He was my best friend you guys know that!" Mako shouted making up an excuse.

"Ah, but you are wrong again, my dear friend Mako! You told us when Shino-Kun was attacked he was nothing more than a good friend, you said you could never see him like that, and you were serious." Mina replied sparking the interest of everyone at the table but Kakashi and Setsuna, who still sounding like an idiot whenever she spoke.

Makoto looked around then scrunched her face up in anger then hit Mina across the head.

"What are you a freaking elephant or something?! Since when do you listen to what I tell you anyway?! It was Shino-Kun, end of discussion!" She shouted and crossed her arms across her chest as her expression became soft as she became lost in her memories…

-:-

They never bothered to get to know one another before this… They had every class together in the Academy, but both could care less about the other. She never cared for the popular type and he never really cared for any type…

That was until they crossed paths, not knowing that they would forever change each others lives from that moment on.

She sighed deeply as her brown ponytail swooshed behind her with every step that she took.

"I wonder if Papa's gonna' come home from that mission today like he said he would…" Makoto asked herself aloud her effervescent green eyes traveling around the village as she walked home the same way she did every day.

"Well, if not I'll just go over and surprise Naruto-Kun with a sleepover!" She giggled to herself then felt something tickle her nose.

She crossed her eyes and saw that a butterfly had landed on her small nose.

She smiled admiring its beautiful colors as she slowly moved her hands towards it to capture the small creatures' beauty.

Just as she was about to hold it, the small flying insect flew off her nose and away from her, but she was Kino Makoto and wasn't about to give up like that so easily.

She chased after the multicolored beauty giggling.

"Come back here you!" She shouted playfully and followed it into the woods nearby.

"I've got you now." She smiled triumphantly as she had found the small creature perched on a saplings' thriving branch.

"Now, Mako-Chan's not going to hurt you, just hold st-" Makoto stopped and looked around at her surrounding area and who exactly was only ten feet away from her newly made hiding spot.

Her eyes widened as she watched in amazement.

She knew had no idea who this guy was but all she could think was how handsome and attractive he was!

He had a long black low ponytail and black eyes to match. He was definatly older than her by at least five or six years, but she could care less, this man was now the man she wanted to marry… Like every little girl at the tender age of seven who goes for the older men.

She watched his awe striking skills as he flipped backwards and many other different directions lashing out Kunais and Shurikens in all sorts of ways but each one landed dead on their target.

He then landed gracefully on the ground and looked over at his younger brother who Makoto had not seen (surprise, surprise) since she had been too busy admiring his brothers' talent.

"Nii-Chan!! Let me try now!! I know I can do it just as well!" The boy shouted catching Makoto's attention.

"_He looks so familiar…"_ She thought curiously while looking at him.

"No, Sasuke… It's too dangerous right now…" Itachi replied, obviously he knew that Makoto was there and wasn't about to carry back a hurt girl to their house and take care of her. He had more important things to do.

"Yes, I can watch!" Sasuke shouted and threw the Shuriken in Makoto's direction.

"Ah!!" She screamed and held her hands in front of her face and waited and felt a searing pain in her side.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Damn it Sasuke!!" Was the last thing she heard as her body crashed to the ground helplessly falling unconscious.

-:- The next day -:-

She turned over and let out a moan of pain as she rolled on to her hurt side.

"Ow…" She whispered softly as she leaned up and lifted up her shirt on the injured side seeing that it was now bandaged.

She then looked around, realizing that she had awoken on a soft bed that wasn't at all hers. The room was dark and she could barley see anything but she did find something that made her smile.

She looked down next to her to find the younger boy asleep with his head lying on the bed, right next to her.

She sat up then scrunched down right next to him and looked at his face and slightly blushed.

"_He's kawaii!! But not as cute as his brother, that's for sure!!... But it was nice of them to bring me here and watch over me…"_ She thought smiling kindly at the boy next to her side.

She swung her legs over the bed trying to not wake up the boy and stood up just to find herself letting out a small yelp and falling back on the bed holding her side.

"You shouldn't move around just yet, your wound will reopen." A voice said from the darkness as her face turned red again upon seeing Itachi standing in front of her.

She quickly backed up against the wall taking every precaution with him after finding out he could kill her in a second flat.

"Wouldn't it have been pointless to bring you here and help you if I was just going to hurt you? I'm not going to harm you…" He stated as he extended his hand towards her. Makoto measured the odds of what he was saying and agreed with a simple nod.

"Do you promise?" She asked looking him in the eyes, before taking his hand and he nodded ever so slightly.

"Now let's change your bandages." He said as Makoto's eyes widened and she blushed deeply.

Before she could even protest she felt the bed move and saw that Sasuke was waking up.

"_Joy, more people to see me half naked… Over my dead body!!!" _She screamed in her thoughts.

He blinked a couple of times then clearly saw the girl in front of him. His eyes widened as he jumped on the bed and next to her.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked as his gaze traveled to her side.

She smiled warmly at him, glad that he cared.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She spoke warmly towards him.

"Good… And… I'm sorry I didn't know you were there…" He replied as Mako could clearly hear the shame in his voice.

"It's okay, really. Like I said, I'm fine and it doesn't hurt." She smiled at him again.

Sasuke looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"It doesn't hurt?" He repeated unbelievably as he watched her expression intently.

"N-No." She stuttered under his handsome gaze.

"You're lying." He concluded with a matter of fact tone of voice.

"I am not!! I'm no fragile little girl!! I'm tougher than you!" She said sticking out her tongue.

Sasuke scrunched his nose up and replied.

"No one's tougher than the Uchihas! Not even… Not even… Who are you anyway?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Makoto couldn't believe what she had just heard!! Too bad she was too busy thinking about being the in Uchiha's house to answer the question.

"Y-you're Uchihas?" Then she began seeing the Clans crest everywhere around her.

"Uhhhh, yeah and?" Sasuke asked like it was no big deal.

She turned a bright red.

"Y-You're Itachi a-and…" Her eyes then connected with the boy's next to her; whose eyes asked 'What the Hell is wrong with you!?' If physically possible her eyes grew larger.

"You're… You're-" She stuttered while looking at him as he finished her sentence for her.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Her thoughts were then proven bluntly positive.

She, Kino Makoto, was not only sitting next to Uchiha Sasuke, but in the same room as Uchiha Itachi!!

She exploded off the bed, face blazing, and threw the door open so hard that it smashed through the other wall due to her inhuman strength that was rightfully inherited from her mother.

But that little mishap didn't stop her, she just kept running.

Sasuke's jaw dropped almost having second thoughts about her being stronger than him.

"Girls… Are **so** weird…" He concluded as Itachi dragged him out the broken door.

Poor little Mako could have cared less about the broken door at the moment, all she could think was find a rock and hide under it! She was just sitting next to the heartthrob of the Academy and the infamous Itachi!!

Her face flushed even more, if possible, as she thought about the oldest Uchiha.

Then the next thing that she felt was the ground.

"Ow…" She moaned then she realized why exactly she was on the ground in the first place. She had run flat into someone.

She opened her eyes to find herself staring into dark black ones full of kindness.

The older woman smiled down at her and helped her up.

"You must be the girl Sasuke and Itachi were talking about… So what's your name dear?" She asked kindly.

"K-Kino Makoto ma'am…" Mako-Chan replied obediently.

The woman felt a ping in her chest. Sadness overtook her emotions.

"_I should have guessed that was coming… With her brown hair and emerald eyes… She looks identical to her mother…"_ The woman thought as she grabbed her hand and began leading her back to the two boys as they skidded around the corner.

"What is wrong with you!!??" Sasuke screamed at her like she was a crazy person for running away like that.

Makoto blushed then looked away.

"And, explain to me how exactly you did **that**!?" He shouted again pointing at the door that was supposed to be in the next room. Makoto blushed deeper at seeing the damage she had inflicted.

"_Most definatly a Kino…"_ Mikoto thought.

"Gomen… Minna-San…" She mumbled sadly bowing her head in shame…

Mikoto looked down and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, it can be easily fixed." She reassured the young kunoichi.

Makoto felt tears of shame fill her eyes.

"B-But… I still broke it… I-It's my fault… I'll fix it, but please don't be mad!?" The tiny girl pleaded bowing her head once again.

Sasuke's angry gaze became more and more pitiful every second as he regretted yelling at her.

"You don't need to do that. Now cheer up and after I change your bandages, I'll fix you something yummy to eat. How does that sound?" Mikoto asked as she kneeled down and whipped a few tears from Makoto's face as she smile kindly at her.

"Come, Sasuke…" Itachi called as he turned.

Sasuke followed but he looked back just as Mako's pitiful tear stained face looked up at him.

Sasuke and Itachi were able to quickly repair the broken door and they made their way into the kitchen smelling something delicious.

"Hmmm… Nii-Chan, Kaasan must have made something good for lunch today." Sasuke smiled up at his older brother who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

Sasuke noticed his serious gaze then realized what was perplexing him: one small yet powerful little girl. Sasuke's thoughts also became plagued with the green eyed vixen.

"_I wonder who she is… I see her sometimes at the Academy, but we've never talked before…"_ Sasuke's thoughts were broken by small giggles coming from the kitchen. Sasuke looked up at Itachi and they walked into the kitchen.

They found Makoto and their mother jabbering away about something. Both females were facing the opposite direction putting various types of veggies into a large pot.

Sasuke watched as Makoto skillfully diced up a few tomatoes.

"Wow… Nii-Chan? Are all girls born able to do that?" Sasuke asked as Itachi let a small smile curl up the corner of his mouth.

Makoto's ears perked up as she heard Sasuke's voice and looked over her shoulder to see the two boys.

She smiled at them both, now thankfully able to control her blush. Mikoto noticed her distraction and then saw her two sons.

"Well, you boys finished faster than I expected. Why don't you two sit down while I finish this up, you too Makoto. You've helped more than enough." She replied with an urging smile.

Makoto paused thinking about protesting… She loved to cook and never got to do it for others, only her father and grandfather on occasion… But then decided not to and began untying her apron.

"So, your name's Makoto?" Sasuke asked her back still turned as he watched her.

Once the apron was folded in her arms she turned around and smiled kindly.

"Hai, Kino Makoto." As those words left her mouth Itachi gained a look of realization upon his face.

"Aren't you that girl who beats everyone up?" Sasuke asked, her genuine smile fading from her face.

"I see you too fall for every thing you hear out of someone's mouth Sasuke… I only beat people up when they're picking on someone! It's wrong and no one seems to care but me! So someone's gotta' do it!" She yelled crossing her arms and looking the other way.

"Well, I guess it's fine if you're doing to protect people… That's a really good reason…" Sasuke chided.

Makoto's head snapped up in disbelief. She was waiting to be called a monster or a weirdo at least **something **along those lines!!

But… But this boy agreed with her! And he wasn't just _any_ boy he was Uchiha Sasuke!

"You really think so Sasuke?" She asked this time unable to suppress her blush, as he nodded.

Itachi sat back and examined her carefully taking in everything.

"_This little girl is the last of the legendary Kino Clan? I should have guessed with her brown hair and strength, which I'm sure, her mothers side of the family only magnified… And the only grandchild of the Third Hokage?... This could get very interesting…"_ Itachi thought watching the girl sit down next to Sasuke.

Mako blushed feeling his eyes follow her.

"You're friends with that Uzumaki kid aren't you?" Sasuke asked as Mako smiled with familiar remembrance.

This also proved to be more interesting for Itachi.

"Yeah, Naruto-Kun's a really good friend and he's so funny… He's my best friend." Makoto smiled with a small blush thinking of her dear friend… He meant so much to her and Sasuke could see that…

Was he?... Was he jealous of someone he didn't even know over some girl that he just met thirty minutes ago!?... No, he was just fine… Just fine….

"Here you go you three. Eat up!" Mikoto smiled as she placed three plates on the table in front of each adolescent.

Sasuke licked his lips and began eating at once.

He could believe how good it was!!

"Wow, Makoto! This is awesome!" He shouted, food still in his mouth, causing Makoto to blush deeply.

"Arigato…" She replied in a small voice then took a bite herself.

"You mother must have be an awesome cook too! Did she teach you?" He asked taking another bite.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing.

Makoto bit her lip and slowly put down her fork.

"From what I heard she was… But… No, when Papa's off on missions I get bored so I taught myself how to cook." She looked up thinking that would tell him enough but he looked clueless.

"My whole Clan besides my father and I were assassinated the night I was born… My father and grandpa are all that I have left… And with father always having to take missions for the ANBU and grandpa always busy with Hokage work… It's not much help…" She replied as her eyes began to cloud over with tears.

Sasuke gapped and looked at his mother and sibling to find them looking elsewhere.

Sasuke then looked at the broken girl next to him. He then looked down glumly replying…

"I-I'm sorry to hear that…"

"It's alright, Sasuke…" She replied trying to muster up the best smile she could but it didn't turn out anything like one.

There was a long pause then Sasuke looked up smiling with an idea.

"Hey! How about you and I go train?" Sasuke asked enthusiastically as Makoto gave him an 'Are you kidding!? Last night you almost killed me!' look.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Without weapons, just one on one… You did say you might be stronger than me." He said as she looked up.

"I **am** stronger than you, and I'll take you up on that." She corrected with a smile as the two stood up from the table as Sasuke led the way out, the two of them already fighting about who was stronger than the other.

"Aren't they just too cute Mako? How long do you think it will take for them to like _like_ each other?" Mikoto asked with a smile as she watched them walk out of the door.

Wait?... Mako? Shouldn't that have been-

-:-

"Are you listening to me Mako!!?" Makoto then snapped out of her daze to then realize…. She wasn't in the memory, although she dearly wished that she was…

To be with Sasuke, to have a chance to change everything in the past. To make all the wrongs right…. And Itachi…

"You bastard…" Makoto spat with venom thinking how unbelievable it was that he killed everyone in his Clan but Sasuke…

"What?" Mina asked looking at her like she was nuts.

Makoto looked up and saw that everyone was staring at her.

She bit her lip and looked down at her hands like she had done when she was speaking to Sasuke so many times in that memory.

"Nothing… It's nothing…" She replied miserably.

Now she wouldn't get this off of her mind for the rest of the day… She knew it would be circling her head like a buzzard over its prey for a while to come…

-:-

It was too late to realize what was happening before it could register in his mind. Grazing his cheek he felt the kunai narrowly slip past his face.

"_Damn… Maybe, I should put this down… This girl… Is much more capable than what I had previously thought…"_ He thought now with a piss-poor attitude towards the Kunoichi in training.

"You hid you true strength well, that's a good quality for a ninja." He spoke with a small smirk under his mask.

"Well, it's not like I didn't pay attention when I **was **here at the Academy!" She retaliated forcefully.

He noticed after her friends had left, she seemed to be much less open than normal and maybe a little so even before they left the BBQ restaurant.

He sighed with impatience and now watched her movements carefully.

She was much more skilled than Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke when he first began training them, but maybe it was to be expected from a girl whose true creation was to fight to protect her queen thousands of years ago. And so far the electric based Amazon was doing exceptionally well.

She took in deep labored breathes and wiped the perspiration dripping from her brow. She licked her cracked lips and swallowed hard, her throat was obviously parched from panting with her mouth open.

She took a deep breath and quickly pushed herself behind her sensei and bolted electricity through her body.

She jabbed her arm forward in hope of hitting the man, but failed.

A tight grip fastened around her wrist making her immobile. But what caused that was the surprise of Kakashi being unharmed although he was clearly making contact with the lightening swirling around her small hand.

"And now you would be dead… Again." He said, clearly smirking from under that damned mask of his.

"I know!! You don't have to say it every time! And isn't this enough of a 'warm-up', trust me; I'm pretty sure that I got plenty of that yesterday." Makoto spat back and pulled her wrist from his tight grip.

"I suppose so, but this so called 'warm-up' wasn't just for anything. You had to prove to me you had the ability of performing this jutsu." Kakashi spoke watching her emotions change from overly confident to hesitant.

"You proved me wrong…" He replied and watched her smile again with her self assured attitude.

"You bet I did!" She beamed with the first true smirk he had seen grace her lips since they left the restaurant.

"Now, am I ready to learn the Chidori, oh great master?" Makoto smirked; as he could see to gain her playful mood back she only needed a little head start.

"I suppose you are." He replied lazily, also gaining back his normal personality.

"First, I will teach you the Chidori, once you have mastered that, then Lighting Blade, and after that Twin Lightening Blade and after that, you will have already adapted it to something much more powerful and to your liking." Kakashi spoke, making Makoto's jaw drop.

"So this is really in my category of fighting style isn't it?" She asked as he nodded.

-:-

"Let the games begin and my writing, prevail!! Hehehehe! This is going to turn out amazing, I just know it!" A perverted old man shouted with a note tablet and pencil in hand as he watched a certain female make her way over.

-:-

"So you can really deduce that much about her abilities in only one sitting Kakashi-San?" They heard a voice ask from near and both finally realized her footsteps had been coming for a long time.

"Hai, Setsuna… She seems to have exceptional chakra control, she could use some work on her skills in other things besides Taijutsu and Ninjutsu… But, even Sasuke wasn't able to take to this so quickly." He replied as Setsuna walked over and smiled glumly at Makoto.

"So she will make progress soon?" She asked directing her attention to Kakashi again as he nodded in approval.

"See Setsuna, there's nothing to-" Makoto stopped and her eyes widened, thanking God that she had seen it just in the nick of time.

She gasped and Setsuna's mouth opened to scream as she moved to block the attack.

She quickly grabbed his hand, her face snarling as what looked to be electricity surrounded both his and her hands now.

She gripped his hand tighter and her scowl deepened as his lightening began to dissipate.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing!!?" She screamed and pissed her off even more seeing him smile.

"Just as I had suspected…" He spoke and moved his hand out of her grip.

Makoto's snarling face then turned into amazement as she looked into his eyes in disbelief.

"Are you crazy you baka!! You could have killed her with an attack like that!! If I ever-"

"That was it, wasn't it?... That was the Chidori?" She asked in awe.

"No… That was Lightening Blade… This will give you a flawless advantage when you fight him… Unless he uses his cursed seal form you'll-"

Makoto backed away from him; her expression had once again changed as Setsuna watched in confusion.

"Wh-What are you talking about? Him, fighting who? Orochimaru?... And if he has a cursed seal form and that sounds more powerful than his normal one, I'll never make it a second fightin-" Kakashi cut the frantic girl off.

"No, Makoto… Not him, he isn't the one you should be worrying about… From this moment on, Sasuke is no longer your lost friend, or dearly loved companion, but your enemy… He will not-"

"No!! You're wrong!! Sasuke would **never**hurt me! You have no idea what you're talking about! You-" Makoto shouted feeling tears in her eyes and venom penetrating her voice. She wasn't sure if she was crying because she didn't want to believe it or if she felt that deep in her heart that she was.

"Shut up! You haven't seen him for almost ten years. His clan was murdered by his older brother that he respected and then you left him that same night… He is not the same Sasuke you were friends with Makoto! And as far as I, along with this village, am concerned he never will be. In order to save your beloved queen and return to your rightful home, you must forget him as a friend and move on to defeat him, or you will fail your duty. Do you understand?" Kakashi bit with anger at the young girl.

"If that's what it takes to become stronger and to save my queen, then no." She replied then lifted her head up and looked at her sensei tears spilling from her eyes.

"If I have learned anything at all from my queen, it's that there is always more than one way to solve a problem… Even if that means that I'll loose my life in the process! She has saved me countless of times, as well as her friends! She never once saw us as her 'Protectors' but as equals among her when fighting! And even when she has done that, she's given up her life for me and my Senshi! And if that's what it takes to bring Sasuke back, then damn it, that is what I'm going to God damn do! And don't you for one minute think that I'd **ever** leave a friend behind! I am the Senshi of Loyalty and Protection; it is in my blood and veins and can never be stopped!" She shouted and turned on her heals to walk away.

"And, you have passed." She heard a voice speak with a smile.

She stopped, licking her lips tasting the salt from her tears and turned around.

"What?" She bit harshly, eyes smoldering.

"You have passed my test. You have been taught well, and replied with the exact answer I was looking for. If there is one thing a ninja I will train needs to know, is that there is always more than one way of going about a problem. While on a mission, if you are given the orders to save countless people and only return with two saying that, I followed your orders but left other less important victims behind, you will fail as a ninja; period." He spoke as Setsuna walked up to him her eyes as vicious as Makoto's.

SLAP!

"How **dare** you do that to her!!? I was even going to agree with you if that is what it was going to take to save this world as well as ours! You just had to pick the touchiest subject I had ever seen this girl speak of! Even more so than when she first told everyone about the death of her parents! You-You bastard!! You are a dog Hatake Kakashi!! I don't know how I couldn't have seen right through that fake muscled build of yours!!" She screamed and stomped off leaving Makoto and Kakashi with a red cheek mouth agape.

"Wow…" Was all either of them could say.

"You do know that I've never seen her speak to someone like that before, let alone slap a man!" Makoto said drying her tears.

"Which only makes her more appealing." He spoke softly with a smile watching the blushing woman walk away.

-:-

"This is getting better every time I watch them!!" Jiraiya shouted blushing like a madman behind a bush.

-:- Several hours later -:-

She looked down at her feet as she bit her lower lip. She sighed deeply then looked up at her sensei that was walking next to her.

"So… Kakashi-Sensei?... Do you really think that I'll be able to bring Sasuke-Kun back and save my Senshi from Orochimaru?" She asked staring at the man she had already began to respect with a great deal even only if he had been training her for about three hours.

His pure black eye looked down at her then back up at their surroundings as they walked.

"That is up to you and your strength in the end Makoto… Only you are able to tell that, but once I am done training you… I should be able to tell you then, but for now you have me amazed enough that you can touch my Lightening Blade and have no affect on you." He spoke making her smile with appreciation.

"Well, I think that's obviously just because I'm immune to any kind of lightening… I mean, my own had never hurt me except when I've used it too close and which was in turn, the cause of my own demise." She spoke with a smile and he found it weird that he was walking next to a girl that had been reincarnated more times than he could count on a all ten fingers and toes.

"But what you don't understand Makoto is, if you are to learn that attack, you really will be invincible to him. Don't retaliate just yet, let me finish." He said already knowing she was about to yell at him without him even looking, she blushed and closed her mouth.

"He could very well attack you on a whim, thinking you were not the true Kino Makoto but someone after the Sharingan… And with only one attack he could kill you but it depends on what attack he would use." He finished.

"Gezz, you make me feel sooo reassured Kaka-Sensei…" Makoto replied in a flat but sarcastic voice sweat dropping.

"You're welcome." He smiled as she rolled her eyes at his 'joke'

He looked down at the pouting girl and watched as her emotions changed from sulking to being serious and lost in her thoughts, most likely about Sasuke or her Senshi which was taken captive.

"_You're definatly the spitting image of your mother Makoto… Natsuko was a beauty that looked identical to you... But Orochimaru and love were her downfall in the end… Let us all hope that you don't suffer the same way as she… He would face the consequences of many including your over protective God Parent…"_ He thought looking down at her with a smile.

She looked up and blushed.

"What now!?" She whined unhappily.

"You're not going to tell me I have to train my ass off everyday like I just did are you?" She asked as he suddenly smiled most likely catching sight of a certain female up ahead.

"See you bright and early, good night Makoto." He spoke softly but rushed as he winked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Just don't give me anymore tests okay?!!" She shouted although she knew he didn't hear her in the end.

Makoto sighed and looked up at the stars as she felt people pass her by on the night streets of Konoha.

"Men, you can't live with them and you can't live without them, ne Usagi-Chan?... I hope Mamo's taking good care of you, wherever you are… I hope we can talk soon… I miss you my friend…" Makoto smiled warmly up at the silver moon her heart filling with elation at the gleaming white mass.

-:-

"Naruto!! Slow down!! You'll make yourself-" Makoto's ranting was interrupted by his shouting mouth filled with breakfast.

"Why didn't you tell me you could cook like this!!!!?" He screamed angrily at her as she blushed and sat down beginning to eat her own meal as well.

"Well, you never asked… And you weren't ever here in the mornings because you're always off eating your ramen or training!!" She retaliated but he didn't reply he was too busy filling his face.

"I don't think he's ever been given a breakfast this good…" She whispered to herself, proud that she could give her friend more nutrients than a bowl of ramen.

"Do you want me to make dinner if I get here in time? It all depends on how long Kaka-Sensei trains me." She commented watching her friend look up his eyes sparkling.

"Would you really do that for me Mako-Chan?" He asked grabbing her hand as she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why not? But like I said, I'll only do it if I'm here on time, so don't count on it-"

"Yosh!! Arigato Mako-Chan!! You're the best!!" He shouted and dug back into his beloved food.

Mako smiled and blushed as she watched the boy.

She couldn't say no to him now! Not after how happy her food had just made him… He really was like Usagi in so many ways and even if she wouldn't get to see her pigtailed friend for a while, she knew between the Usagi and Rei twins, she would be okay.

…. That is if Sakura didn't kill the Usagi look-alike before too long.

But she had a feeling… That something was going to change… Sometime soon…

-:-

"What would I have done without your wonderful assistance Michiru-San? Thanks to you're ignorance, and falling into my trap to find your lover, I am one step closer to Mako-Chan and this will let me know wherever she goes and what she's planning." His sickly voice penetrated the empty room as soft cries could be heard echoing through the hall.

"There is no need to cry Michiru-San, Orochimaru-Sama will free you as soon as he gets Makoto-Chan, and you will be left unharmed." A man with glasses and silver hair smiled down at the weeping Senshi.

Her arms and legs were bound and her mouth was gagged as she sat back tied to a wall in a dark and wet room. Her aqua hair fell in front of her red and blotchy face.

She was so utterly stupid to think that Haruka had been captured! And now look at her… She was defenseless, put Mako and Usagi in danger and now was completely useless and crying… What had she done to her loving Senshi?

She wept harder thinking of all the horrible things that this man planned to do with Makoto and her Senshi…

"Stifle that woman Kabuto… She is distracting me…" Orochimaru spat while staring into the mirror and not moving his gaze away from it whatsoever.

"Hai, Orochimaru-Sama… Come Michiru-San…" Kabuto said lifting the woman from the floor and pushed her towards the door.

He quietly opened the metal door and pushed it aside making sure he didn't let go of her allowing for an unwanted escape.

As they walked out she kept her head down tears still falling freely to the ground then she heard footsteps walk by her.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun. You really shouldn't be wandering the halls at this hour, Orochimaru-Sama-"

Michiru's head snapped up her eyes widening tears streaming down her face more than ever.

Her eyes connected with the bloodstained red ones, hate and disposition seeping from their very beholder.

She began to struggle in Kabuto's grasp her eyes not leaving the Uchiha's her muffled cries blared out Kabuto's constant shouting at her to stop.

Finally she somehow managed to maneuver her way out of the gag and scream.

"Sasuke!! When Mako- Ahhhhh!!" The Senshi of Neptune cried out feeling a sharp pain penetrate her arm, Kabuto had injected something into her before she could tell the Uchiha what Orochimaru planned to do with his friend.

"Shhhe Sheee needs..y-you…." She whispered as she fell to the ground her body going limp.

Sasuke glared at the woman then his eyes connected with Kabuto's who was trying to lift her over his shoulder.

"Sasuke-Kun, you-" Before the assistant to the wretched man in the other room could finish his sentence, the wielder of the Sharingan walked away no longer caring to be in the medic's presence as well as the fallen female.

"That was close indeed…" Kabuto seethed at the collapsed woman and picked her up carrying her to an unknown place.

In the room just left vacant Orochimaru sat watching the mirror with pleasure filling his snake like eyes.

"She truly is worth waiting for… And resembles Natsuko perfectly…" Orochimaru licked his lips smiling at the brown haired Senshi as she threw electricity at the Copy-Ninja fiercely.

Unknown to him, another pair of eyes watched with a small hint of interest and loathing.

"She is most definatly worth waiting for ripening…" He spoke again watching the Senshi of Lightening.

-:-

His hand didn't even knock on the door as he slipped into the room forcefully, thanking Kami that she was the only on in at the moment.

"What is it now Kakashi? I have no mission for you besides training Makoto at the moment so-"

"Hokage-Sama please listen, I have come here to speak to you about Makoto and her training." The silver haired man spoke as the only female of the Legendary Three Sannin raised a delicate blonde eyebrow in interest as she leaned forward.

"Oh? And that would be?" She asked drawing her voice out.

"I want her to train with Jiraiya… There is something that we didn't know about her powers." He spoke his tone couldn't have been more serious.

-:-

I am now going to be rabidly ripped apart by you all aren't I? Hehe… Please….. Don't! Lol!! Weeeellllllll all I can say is that I am super extremely proud of this chapter!! And I think if anyone were to ever flame it… I would weep like a baby! Lol!! All I'm going to tell you about the next chapter is… You'll be knocked off your seats from the first five words, guaranteed. :D I bet you love me even more now, don't ya? Lol, well please review and be kind!! Oh and please excuse any mistakes in the grammar that I missed!! Up next, chapters five and six for Desert Rose! I should have Chapter Five's release date up on my profile in about a week... Hopfully! ;p

Later!!

-Kat


	7. You Still Have All of Me

Okay, this is going to be a really long chapter since I have neglected this poor thing for so long, and you guys deserve a nice long chapter from me since you all have been so patient. I will tell you know, from here on out this is going to skip around quite a bit, but I will make it understandable for you, no need to worry. And it's kind of sad that this story is less popular than Desert Rose seeing as I like this one the best out of all of my stories because there are many, **many** twists that await you all and it's very well thought out, but I want to thank all of you wonderful reviewers that have stuck by me and have even read my new story! So I thank you guys so much, I truly and dearly appreciate each kind thing you've all said to me. And I dedicate this chapter to all Deidara fans out there because I think he really bit the dust this time! Come cry with me my other Dei-Kun obsessed friends!!

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Written In The Stars

Chapter Seven- You Still Have All of Me

That was three years ago…

Her eyes were focused on the headstone next to her. Flowers grew over the small mound on top of the body that she once called grandpa. Each flower was prospering more than ever since she had tended to all the graves of her loved ones, including those of the parents of the boy she was still in love with, every morning not once missing a day. She took one of the small buds in between her slender but scared fingers.

Her fingers searched over its soft surface learning each petal. The bud was so small… It was amazing to her how beautiful some of the others were but one… This one flower had yet to show its true beauty and bloom into the blossom that it should have been weeks ago. She wondered if it would ever come to show her how wonderful it would turn out to be or just stay a small solitary bud its whole life.

But even if the small bud didn't bloom this year, there was always next year. The Lily of the Valley was always a hard plant to keep happy. It didn't need direct sunlight, and it probably didn't like Konoha too much since direct sunlight was what the village was known for. She hoped that one day though that the small bud would understand that maybe the sunlight of Konoha wasn't so bad if it just came out to see that people cared for it and wanted to see its beauty and care for it like the other flowers. The bud had only bloomed one year and then every year after that the small bell like flowers would never bloom. But she would wait… She would wait forever just to see its beauty one more time.

She sighed and stood up staring at the grave before her. She smiled kindly and pressed her hands together in prayer quickly then separated them.

She kissed the tips of her fingers and placed them on the headstone, something that had come to be somewhat of a tradition for her over these three years.

"I'll see you tomorrow, grandpa." She whispered and just as she turned around a body slammed into her and knocked her to the ground.

"Oi, Mako-Chan!! Can I help today!? Or are you ready to go and train with Ero-Sennin!?" The bubbly blonde exclaimed as Makoto shoved him off of her and hit him playfully.

This also had become somewhat of a tradition, at least since Naruto had returned from training with Jiraiya for so long.

"I was just on my way Naruto. You didn't have to kill me in the process. And again you're too late to help be tend to the flowers… If you'd get up a little earlier one day you might make it in time. But you were about a minute earlier today if that's any consolation prize." Makoto laughed while she pulled at his cheeks as he whined.

"Maaakkkkoooo-Cccchhhaaannn!"

She stood up and then pulled him up as well, a smile gracing her lips.

"Come on. He hates it when we're late." Makoto chided as she moved her wispy bangs away from her sparkling eyes.

"Hai!" Naruto yelled as they began walking to their normal training area.

"So, I heard Tsunade-Chan talking about the new member of Squad Seven…" Makoto spoke solemnly as Naruto looked down at her and grabbed her shoulders and hugged her.

"They're finally letting you be the new member of our team Mako-Chan!?" Naruto shouted as she smiled sadly and gently pushed him off of her and shook her head negatively.

He looked at her with much concern his face scrunching into confusing.

"But… Mako-Chan? You even went back to the Academy became a Genin and are now even a Chunin and did that all when I was gone! Why won't they let you!? And if it's not you then who is it!?" Naruto shouted angrily as he and Makoto walked on along the busy streets.

"Someone named Sai… Tsunade wanted me to be the other member and I know it! But the damned Council wouldn't let me!... I don't think I can ever prove to them that I deserve more respect from them than they give me! They know why I'm here and they won't even acknowledge the things that I need to accomplish just to keep this damned place safe!" Makoto shouted clenching her fists together so hard that she was sure that her nails were making five incisions in each of her palms.

Suddenly she felt a hand grasp one of hers and she looked up to see Naruto looking down at her with a smile.

"Tsunade-Obaa-Chan knows how badly you want that. She's the Hokage and can still do something about it." Naruto replied with his normal jumpy voice.

"Besides," He continued and put his hands behind his head grinning like the devil himself.

"… I'd prefer having two hot girls as my teammates than another guy any day!" He smiled looking Makoto up and down.

He made that mistake and felt Makoto's fist make contact with his cheek sending him flying into the ground thirty feet away surprising many of the villagers passing by.

"You hentai!! Naruto, I swear I think I liked you better before you met that perverted old man!! I mean it, if you keep this crap up, I'm moving in with Sakura and you can live without my food!" Makoto screamed and left the unconscious Naruto laying in the middle of the street half buried in dirt.

Okay… So, maybe while Jiraiya was gone she went ahead and began training with Tsunade as her second apprentice which gave her more time to spend with Sakura. Granted yes, she did miss Naruto with all of her heart when he was gone and was lonely in his house without him, but all that she cared about was that he came back safely.

She loved him, she loved him so dearly. Both him, Sakura and Tsunade were her family now and even though that was great that meant that she had to give up her Senshi for these three years as well… That was the hardest part of everything.

In order for her to have this life, she had to give up her other friends the friends that were there for her when she was her only friend when she didn't know or remember Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. She missed her Hime's smiling face that would greet her everyday at school while they stood out in the hallway holding buckets of water due to their tardiness. She missed her friend the fiery Miko, the boy crazy Minako, quiet and caring Ami, protective Haruka, shy and loving Hotaru, sweet Michiru. And of course she missed Setsuna… Setsuna hadn't visited since Naruto had returned which was almost six months ago.

The only way she could talk to them was through the communicator, but that wasn't the same as sitting around the table at Hikawa Shrine while they were supposed to be studying but ended up talking about the hot guy that she and Minako had seen that day.

"You seemed to be in an emotional mood today. First you hit Naruto and now you're falling apart." A deep voice commented as Makoto looked up to see Jiraiya smiling at her. She was at the training grounds and didn't even realize it. She then felt that as the wind was blowing certain areas of her cheeks were colder than other parts. She had been crying and didn't know that as well.

She quickly wiped the cool and partially dried tears from her face and smiled as best she could.

"Just remembering a few people…" She spoke softly and took a seat next to him and sighed.

"Ahhh." He commented and looked up at the sky not really sure how to comfort the daughter of the girl he once had a crush on.

"Jiraiya?" Makoto asked somberly as she rubbed a blade of grass between her fingers.

"Yes?" He asked and looked down at her to see her grave expression.

"Do-… Do you think that I deserve to finally become a part of Naruto and Sakura's team?" Makoto asked as she looked up at the one of her many Sensei's with complete trust in his opinion.

He sighed and looked away.

"No." He replied as she felt like an invisible hand had reached inside of her and was twisting her insides.

"Oh…" She replied and sighed.

"I think you've been ready for too long and deserve to fight along side your friends to get him back." He finished as she smiled looking at the ground.

"I should have guessed you would have replied like that." She laughed sadistically.

"Right, now stop wallowing in your pity and do something productive." Jiraiya spoke as she looked up at him smiling and stood up next to him.

"Hai!" She replied with her new found jubilance.

"Now, show me that you've been practicing." Jiraiya smiled and watched to see her stand in her fighting position.

She smiled and grabbed a kunai out of her holster and spun in around on her fingers waiting for the precise moment to throw it.

"_There!"_ She shouted in her mind and quickly threw the kunai but it missed.

"Well, I guess you haven't be-" In the middle of musing over her bad aim, he remembered something and quickly turned around and kicked the girls legs out from under her and pinned her to the ground.

"You're still not doing it right. But I will say that I'm impressed at how much you've improved with that jutsu, Makoto." He mused as she growled in defeat.

"Well, it was the perfect plan!" She whined and sat up dusting off her clothing.

"Even you weren't expecting it, Jiraiya." Makoto grinned as he scoffed and looked the other way.

"Well, you weren't able to even transport yourself the last time we trained. But, you need to be quieter once you've teleported yourself or I wouldn't have noticed you." He smiled.

He then went over and picked up the Kunai and examined it.

"And you've been practicing the seal… It's perfect… down to the 'T' even." He spoke proudly of his work.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to pull out Hiraishin no Jutsu if I wasn't sure that I couldn't pull it off." Makoto beamed with pride knowing that she surprised and proved herself worthy to him once again.

"The Fouth would be amazed to know that two of my pupils have mastered his jutsu's with such success." Jiraiya added and Makoto looked over just in time to see Naruto throwing a punch in her direction.

She quickly ducked as she heard his fist connect with Jiraiya's face. Normally the white haired man would have noticed the oncoming attack but was too busy getting lost in his memories.

They all three stood like that for a few moments; Jiraiya's eye twitching, Naruto having a shocked and guilty look on his face as Makoto looked up at the two as she feared for her life knowing Jiraiya would soon attack and getting caught in their crossfire would be done without even trying.

Taking advantage of the situation of no one moving yet Makoto slowly moved her way out of their fighting range and quickly over near the tree. Not a second too late too, since as soon she moved out of their way Naruto was being strangled by the perverted Sannin.

"_Well it serves him right! He shouldn't have been sneaking up on me like that!"_ Makoto huffed in her thoughts as she watched Naruto run around in circles while Jiraiya verbally and physically threatened his life.

She giggled at Naruto's insanity. That's why she cared for him so dearly, and that's why she became his friend in the first place, his pure personality.

"Naruto-Kun… You baka." Makoto whispered softly to herself a sweet smile spread across her lips as she watched the two still trying to kill each other.

That's when she felt it. Someone was in the tree above her, and they had been there watching her the whole time! Her spine tingled at the thought of them directly behind her and breathing down her neck.

"_S-Stay calm… Don't let them know that you've finally sensed them."_ Makoto thought to herself and kept her eyes on Jiraiya.

"_Why hasn't he sensed them!?" _Makoto screamed in her thoughts while not taking her eyes off of her sensei.

"_I've got to do it… I've got to try!" _Makoto thought to herself already thinking of her plan.

"Alright, now I've got to step in and stop them." She growled letting her watcher think she wasn't up to anything.

She began quickly moving her hands into many hand signals and walking towards the two people.

"Okay you guys! Knock it off! I came here to train remember!?" Makoto shouted and smiled and suddenly she was gone.

She stepped out on to the kunai on the tree thrown there the other day when she and Jiraiya had been training.

She held her breathe. The person was right in front of her and hadn't noticed her yet.

She mentally was doing a victory dance since she had finally gotten the technique that she had been working on for three years right!

She quickly pulled the kunai out of her holster and pressed it to the back of the boys' neck.

She felt him flinch at the now realization that she was behind him all along.

"Who the Hell are you and what do you want with me!? Do you work for the Akatsuki or something!?" Makoto screamed venomously, but the boy didn't move.

"I asked you a question! If yo- argh!" Makoto shouted she was upper cut and sent flying off of the tree and to the ground.

While falling she looked up to see the boy flipping off of the tree and getting ready to smash his leg into her body as soon as she would hit the ground.

She began making a bunch of hand signals and was able to make a clone of herself that jumped up and grabbed her from falling and hitting the ground.

She looked over at the boy her eyes widening and then she snarled at him.

"Oi!! Makoto what ar-" Naruto stopped when he saw Makoto in a fighting position and breathing heavily as she readied herself to attack, but he wasn't able to see who.

Jiraiya saw Naruto's distraction and looked over seeing the same and growled.

"I asked you a question." Makoto spat at the boy as he smiled a wide and convincing smile.

"You seem to be more of a man than your friend over there." He replied and watched as Makoto quivered in wrath.

"What did you say you asshole!?" She screamed and charged at him electricity spiking around different places of her body.

Just as she was about to hit him he disappeared with what looked like ink to be surrounding him.

Makoto stood without moving for a few minutes and then Naruto finally made his way over to her.

"Mako-Chan? What's wrong with you? You look like you're going to kill someone." Naruto asked obviously not seeing the boy who had damaged her ego, but Makoto didn't reply she immediately took off in the direction of the Hokage's Office.

"Mako-Chan! Matte!" Naruto shouted and ran after her leaving Jiraiya to his thoughts on what this character was really up to.

-:-

"Aunt Tsunade!" Makoto shouted as she busted the door open now regretting that she did so forcefully.

The man that the Hokage had been speaking to looked like he shouldn't be up and walking around, but in a hospital on his deathbed!

Bandages were wrapped around his head and half of his face with a scar on the bottom on his chin and no right arm along with a cane in his left hand. He turned to look at Makoto and the look that he gave her struck her.

He was glaring daggers at her; no one had ever looked at her before with such hatred.

"And there's the girl that is going to cause the soon to be downfall on Konoha, now. I will finish speaking to you when I'm not in the presence of a person who we own many of Konoha's deaths to." He spoke and Makoto froze her expression shocked and her body began to shake.

"Wh-What?" She choked out and felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at the man and then to Tsunade, who looked like she was going to be **this** mans downfall.

He slammed the door shut behind him and Makoto looked at Tsunade tears daring to spill over.

"Tsunade?... What is he talking about?" Makoto choked out and moved closer to the blonde haired woman.

"Don't listen to him Makoto; he knows nothing of what he is talking about. You're here to keep the people of Konoha from reaching their demise, but since you're your mothers' daughter he **would** hate you." Tsunade replied and Makoto looked at her like she was crazy.

"What does my mother have to do with this?" Makoto asked now becoming angry that she was seeing that the man was truly disrespecting her mother.

Tsunade sighed and then replied,

"Danzo went up against your grandfather to become the Third Hokage but the Council chose your grandfather because of what he believed in and over Danzo. So now Danzo holds a grudge against you, your mother, grandfather and me for being his pupil, for so."

Makoto's face was shocked and then suddenly the door burst open from behind them to reveal a panting Naruto.

"Tsunade-Obaa-Chan!! What's going on!?" Naruto shouted and Makoto looked at Tsunade for an answer as she smiled at the two.

"I was attacked by someone… I know you've got to know something about it." Makoto asked looking at her Godmother.

"I might as well tell you now since you'll be meeting them tomorrow anyway. I finally was able to… persuade the Council to let Makoto become a member since they chose another member to be your other new teammate." Tsunade replied and Makoto turned around to look at Naruto and their expressions mirrored each other.

Makoto turned back around to Tsunade and smiled a bright smile and ran to her and hugged her.

"Aunt Tsunade, I promise you that I will prove to those bastards that I deserve to be on this team! I won't fail you!" She shouted and Tsunade wrapped an arm around her waist and patted her back with a smile.

"I know you won't Mako-Chan. You are your mothers' daughter and Natsuko would be proud to know that you've become half the woman you are." Tsunade spoke and felt Makoto grip her tighter in the hug and she smiled.

"Tsunade-Obaa-Chan? Why aren't you that nice to me?" Naruto asked completely breaking the moment and Tsunade threw an empty Sake bottle at him.

"Because you're a nuisance!!" She shouted as he scratched the back of his head.

-:-

"This is great Mako! Do you understand how long I've been waiting to have another female teammate!?" Sakura shouted to Makoto as they made their way over to Konoha Hospital.

"Hehehe, I know. I'm just glad I've finally got a team to call my own, and team Kakashi at that." Makoto laughed as they walked into the building, the smell of latex and iodine invading their senses as soon as the doors opened.

"I can't wait to see how he takes it having me on his team now." Makoto smiled as the two females walked into elevator.

-:-

"Surprise!!" Makoto shouted as she threw the door open to her now TRUE Sensei's room, a one hundred watt smile on her face.

"Y-Yes, Makoto?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his perverted book, obviously annoyed with her not so quiet introduction.

"Guess what!" Makoto shouted and plopped on the edge of his bed as he flew in the air somewhat.

"I don't know, you've got me." He replied in an unemotional tone as she pouted.

"You didn't even try. But who cares!? I'm on your team now!" She smiled as he sweat dropped.

"Wh-What?... You don't want me on your team?" She asked in a confused manner.

He looked back down to his book; obviously she wasn't interesting enough to keep him from it for long.

"No, I just already knew a while ago." He replied as her jaw dropped and she shoved the flowers at him that she had brought.

"Gosh! I learn an amazing Jutsu from you, master it and even amaze you at how I had adapted it to my own liking and you still ignore me!... I was your pupil for two years!! You know what!? Fine! If you're going to act like THAT Kaka-Sensei, I guess I WON'T call Suna and tell her that you're hurt and-"

Suddenly Kakashi was gripping her arm tightly the mix of desperation and insanity on his face.

"Don't do that to me, Makoto… Don't hold that above my head. I am prepared to get on my knees if that's what this calls for." He replied as she slithered away next to Sakura.

"Such desperation from my Sensei is saddening…" Sakura murmured as she put her head in her hand.

Makoto smiled as she took out her communicator and suddenly saw Setsuna's face appear on the screen.

"Oh! Makoto! How are you doing, is everything alright?" Setsuna asked a smile gracing her lips as Makoto continued.

"Well, you see I have bad news Setsuna. I was in the hospital today visiting a certain person who really needs some attention and he requested that, since he's close to dieing, that you might see him." Makoto spoke sullenly and looked down to see Setsuna's face was in pure terror and her lips were quivering.

"M-Makoto… You don't mean Hatake, do you?" Setsuna asked as Makoto looked away and nodded her head.

As soon as she did the screen went blank and she shut it smiling and looked over to Kakashi who looked like he was going to cry.

"Yeah, I should be an actress. And that was an added bonus, but poor Diana is going to kill me for making Sets come here and her sit at the Time Gates…" Makoto added and then suddenly she felt the power begin to fill the room.

"OH! Look sad, look sad!!" Makoto shouted as she quickly covered her amused expression and Kakashi began wheezing.

In a flash Setsuna was in the room looking at Makoto, pure concern was on her face.

"Wh-where is he Makoto?" Setsuna asked desperately.

"S-Setsuna?" Kakashi wheezed from behind her and she spun around and gasped at his appearance.

"H-Hatake… What did you do to yourself?" Setsuna asked as she walked over and placed her hand over her mouth in shock.

-:-

"Hehehehe!! My inspiration has come back to me! Thank you Makoto!!" Jiraiya shouted from outside the window and jotted everything down that he would use for his next book.

-:-

"Don't look so sad for me Setsuna, I'll be alright." Kakashi then forced himself into a coughing fit, while behind them Makoto snickered and Sakura sweat dropped.

"_Mako, you need to stop hanging around Naruto…"_ Sakura thought as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Kakashi, don't talk! I don't want you to waste any energy on me!" Setsuna shouted and moved over near him her eyes traveling to his bare chest while blushing.

"_Setsuna, stop this!! This poor man is dieing and all you can do is stare in awe at his, well built, strong, ample, succulent… No!"_ She screamed in her thoughts and blushed like mad.

"Setsuna…" Kakashi beckoned and grabbed her hand as she blushed even more, if that was even possible.

"Y-yes, Kakashi?" She asked quietly.

"This is where we step out…" Makoto whispered and pushed Sakura out the door and left it cracked and as soon as they were out of the room the two plastered their ears to the crack listening intently.

"Setsuna, I'm dieing and… As a last request will you do something for me?" He asked gasping for air dramatically.

"Wh-what would that be Kakashi-San?" She asked timidly and he pulled her down close to his face and grabbed the top of his mask getting ready to kiss her.

"_O-Oh dear… This is what I think it is!"_ Setsuna thought and blushed and then-

"Sakura! Stop stepping on my fingers!"

"Well you're on my hair!!"

"Well I-ah!" Suddenly the two girls fell into the room Makoto and Sakura's bodies sprawled across the floor, both blushing, but not as bad as Setsuna who couldn't move.

They were only a few centimeters apart.

"Oh… What's going on here? Oh, are you Hatake-San's girlfriend?" A nurse asked as she appeared in the room with a tablet in hand as she walked over to them and Setsuna still couldn't move.

"Well, I bet you're here to help comfort him aren't you? Seeing as he's going to be in here for a while, at least until those wounds heal. But don't worry, it won't be much longer and your man will be as healthy as an ox!" The nurse shouted enthusiastically as Mako, Sakura and Kakashi stiffened at the last statement.

"Oh… Um, could you give us a moment alone, please?" Setsuna asked the nurse and she stopped what she was doing and looked at the green haired woman and then to Kakashi who was shaking his head back and forth quickly.

"Oh sure! No need to be so shy Hatake-San! You talk with your girlfriend alone!" The nurse smiled as he sweat dropped and Makoto and Sakura quickly scattered out of the room behind the nurse.

The door shut quietly behind them…

"Ka-Ka-Shi!!!!!!" She screamed furiously.

-:-

"Makoto, I can't believe you forced me to hit a man that was already in the hospital… And you lied to me! Do you know how upset Diana was with making her watch the you-know-what again!?" Setsuna shouted as the two of them walked out of Konoha Hospital.

"Gomen Sets, but I hadn't seen you for almost six months now! And you never came around and not seeing all of you guys is hard enough!" Makoto replied as Setsuna sighed and looked down at the younger Senshi and smiled.

"Well, I suppose it was for a good reason… but telling me the Kakashi was dieing was wrong! So very wrong Mako!" Setsuna shouted and Makoto laughed.

"Yeah… I know." She smiled mischievously as they walked aimlessly through the busy evening streets of Konoha.

"Well, now that I'm finally going to be on Naruto-Kun and Sakura-Chan's team I hope things will smooth out more." Makoto spoke happily as they walked on their way back to Naruto and Makoto's house.

"Yes, let us hope but still… This person that attacked you has me worried. What if he was with Orochimaru or the Akatsuki?" Setsuna asked as Makoto shook her head.

"I don't know, but both of those seem to be too coincidental to happen. I think he was just some stupid bastard that decided to piss me off!" Makoto growled then something hit her.

"Wait. If Kakashi-Sensei is in the hospital, then who is going to be our sensei?" Makoto asked Setsuna bit her bottom lip.

Makoto noticed her apprehension and took advantage of it.

"You know who it is don't you, Sets? You looked in the future again." Makoto smiled as Setsuna looked down at her and put her hands up in defense.

"N-No! I-… I only looked a day ahead… and I wouldn't tell you anyway. You will find out tomorrow like your other teammates."

-:-

"I will be here to see you tomorrow, Makoto." Setsuna spoke in front of the door to her house.

"I promise, Mako-Chan. I'm sure Diana won't mind watching 'Them' for one more time so I can come and visit you." Setsuna smiled as Makoto looked up and reflected her grin.

"Thank you Suna-Chan. This means a lot to me." Makoto then hugged her friend goodbye.

"Please be careful going back." Makoto called as she watched her walk away from inside the house.

"Well, it took you long enough to get back here! I'm starving!" Naruto shouted from behind her and she turned to see him sitting at the table with an empty plate in front of him.

"What am I!? Your maid!? And look at this place! It was spotless when you were off with Jiraiya and now look at it!" Makoto shouted pointing at all of the dirty clothes and messes that Naruto had left around the house.

"Well… Please just feed me Mako-Chan!? Please!?" He shouted grabbing on the bottom of her shorts as she sweat dropped.

"You can help me then!" She growled.

-:-

"That was so good Mako-Chan." Naruto said as he fell on the floor traces of food still on his mouth.

"I missed your cooking." He mumbled as she scoffed.

"I'm glad to know that you missed my food and not me."

"Aw, Mako-Chan! You know I missed my roommate!" He called happily with his trademark smile and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

He was her soft spot.

She walked over and sat down next to him on the floor.

He looked up to see her expression was incredibly tear-jerking with her eyes cast to the floor.

"Makoto…" He called and she looked to him trying to smile as best as she could.

"You're not still thinking about that jerk that attacked you are you?" Naruto asked as Makoto shook her head.

"No, I could care less about that… But… I've been thinking about Gaara." She spoke and felt him stiffen next to her.

Yeah, that was one of his nerves too.

"I just… I feel horrible that I didn't get to go and help you guys. That damned Council! And if I might have been there he may have been safe in the end, and so many lives wouldn't have been lost." Makoto spoke and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Mako-Chan, the Akatsuki is after you and-

"And they're after you too Naruto and you were allowed to go and help your friend! While I had to stay here and hope that my friends would be alright and in the end Gaara even died! Granted he is back, but still… Maybe if I would have been there he wouldn't have died in the first place!" Makoto literally cried and felt arms wrap around her body she closed her eyes and fell into his embrace.

She had been holding this in for too long now, with having Sasuke constantly on her mind as well as the possibility of Orochimaru attacking, and most of all being without of her Senshi she needed to cry and cleanse her soul.

"Wh-Why did he have to leave Naruto-Kun!? W-Why did he have to leave as soon as I got here!!?" She cried her body shaking uncontrollably as he gripped her harder fighting back his own tears.

"Does he hate me that much? Is he mad that I left?... Does he even remember how much I care for him!?" She cried her hands and arms shaking around his body.

"He promised me that he would never leave me… And he would always know when I needed him because; he told me when I cried, it rained… But it was a different type of rain. He said when you walked in it and the drops fell on you, you could feel the pain… My pain." She spoke and cried even harder.

"Mako-Chan…" Naruto whispered and hugged her tighter.

"_Sasuke…" _He growled bitterly in his thoughts as the sound of rumbling thunder in the distance floated around the room from the open window.

The storm that had been building up was finally coming, and you could smell it in the air.

-:-

"So, is that her Senpai?" A timid voice popped up out of nowhere causing his partner to flinch somewhat out of shock.

The blonde haired male turned to the black haired man and growled.

"Yes, Tobi." He hissed and smacked him over the head.

"Now shut up or we'll be heard, un!" He seethed as Tobi rubbed the top of his head in pain.

"But, Deidara-Senpai, you're the one who's yelling." Tobi spoke and was kicked off the top of the roof.

"Damned baka…" He grumbled and looked at the brunette in interest.

"This is definitely going to be fun… She fascinates me, un…" The blonde Akatsuki member smirked keeping his eyes on her face as she cried in the arms of the Kyuubi container while he felt the rain being to fall on his still body.

-:-

Small droplets of rain began to trickle down onto his face. He cast his crimson eyes towards the sky and slowly placed his sword back in its sheath.

"This rain… I haven't felt this rain since the day I fought Naruto… It's that kind of rain…" He whispered bitterly and turned around to look back at the tunnel like entrance of Orochimaru's castle.

He began walking back to the entrance, but then stopped…

"S-Sasuke-Kun… H-how did you know I was here?" Her voice choked in his mind, he could still see her tears that were mingling with the falling rain.

"I told you, Makoto… The rain." He heard his soft voice reply.

He watched as he sat down next to the crying brunette who was under the Cherry Blossom tree.

"I-I can't stand it without him, Sasuke-Kun! I hate being alone! Why did he leave me too!? Papa promised he wouldn't ever leave me!" She cried and buried her head in her hands only to be embraced by the onyx haired boy next to her.

"I promise you Kino Makoto, that I won't ever leave you." He spoke and heard her cry harder into his chest.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Her voice rang out in his mind as fury ripped through his body.

He closed his eyes and scoffed at the memory.

He quickly took out the sword once again and stabbed it in the nearest tree next to him, sending it quickly crashing to the ground.

"Promises are only made to be broken." He growled and walked back to the entrance, the small girls crying face still plaguing his mind.

-:- The Next day -:-

"So, what do you think this guy's going to look like?" Makoto asked Sakura as she blushed.

"Hopefully, a cutie!" She shouted and she and Makoto began to daydream about all the possibilities that lay ahead.

"What's so bad about just me?" Naruto grumbled and Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.

"Did you even have to ask?" She asked as Makoto sighed.

She had hoped that since they had gotten older that Sakura might have started to finally want to return Naruto's feelings but with the stunts that the blonde had been pulling lately, she couldn't blame her bubblegum haired friend.

"Well…" Sakura started and looked around at the empty area.

"This is where we were supposed to meet them… We aren't that early." She spoke softly as Makoto sighed.

"Figures… Aunt Tsunade said that this guy was a friend or acquaintance of Kaka-Sensei, maybe he rubbed off on him." Makoto shrugged and leaned against one of the pillars as Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"The last thing we need is another Kaka-Sensei." Naruto murmured the two females agreeing silently.

Unknown to any of them, their newest team member was silently waiting for them to notice his presence.

"Makoto-Chan." A soft voice called catching their attention and they turned to see the green haired Senshi of Time.

"Setsuna! You made it!" Makoto shouted happily as she stood up to greet her taller friend.

"I promised you I would say goodbye before you left on your new mission." She smiled at Makoto.

"Setsuna-Chan!" Naruto shouted and Setsuna looked over to see the blonde boy and was shocked.

She had yet to even see him when she visited Mako a little after he had returned.

"N-Naruto?" Setsuna asked moving over towards the boy and shook her head smiling.

"Well, it looks like you turned out alright after all, Naruto-San." She smiled and patted his head.

"But you still have some growing to do." She smiled as he grumbled.

"Well, I can't help it that you're some kind of freaky Amazon lady that's like six feet tall!" He shouted and blushed.

"Oh, Naruto-San, I was only kidding." She smiled and then tensed.

She narrowed her eyes and turned back around facing the way that she had come.

Her eyes quickly darted back and forth searching for the power that she had just felt.

"Suna-Chan?" Makoto asked noticing her pause and stepped towards her.

"It's alright Makoto… I just need to go and check on something… I promise I'll be back by the time you have met your new team." She spoke and quickly began walking in the direction where her instincts were leading her.

"That was… That was weird. Setsuna never acts like that." Makoto spoke and watched her fellow Senshi briskly walking away from them.

"Well, what do you guys want to do while we wait for this idiot?" Naruto asked in a boring tone.

"Well, maybe not calling me an idiot would be a good start." They heard a voice speak from behind them and they all stiffened.

Naruto was in for some pain from their new Sensei…

-:-

"YOU!!!" Both Makoto and Naruto yelled as they came face to face with their newest teammate.

Naruto and Makoto turned to look at each other in shock.

"You know him, too!?"

"Yeah, he's the one that attacked me!!"

Sakura watched the two and sweat dropped.

"_Why am I the only one that doesn't know who this guy is?"_ She thought to herself.

"I have half a mind to beat the shit out of you right now you bastard!!" Makoto screamed as electricity began to surge around her body.

"Sorry about before. I wanted to see the abilities of my new teammates." He spoke as she began to calm down a bit.

"After all, I need to know exactly how much I'll have to help out the little nut-less loser and the male Amazon." He smiled. That was it, he was DEAD!!

"What'd you say!!?" Naruto screamed as Sakura held him back, but she wasn't expecting Makoto to go for the kill either.

"You bitch!" She screamed and kicked her leg at him, but he caught it with one hand.

She snarled and pulled her other leg back but he caught that one too.

She blushed at the position she was in and looked up to see the sickeningly sweet smile was still on his face. That pissed her off more than anything.

She made sure she sent volts of electricity through her body, his body jolted at the electric current that went through her body to his but he was able to let go his body shaking at the overload.

She was lying on the ground smirking up at him.

"Look who's the nut-less loser now." She heard Naruto call from behind her.

She felt to strong hands pick her up off the ground and she looked up to see Yamato.

"Two seconds of me introducing him to you and you're already trying to kill each other." He spoke as she blushed.

"Gomen, Yamato-Sensei." She spoke softly and turned and sneered at Sai, who now looked unfazed by her attack.

"_She really is the spitfire of the Third… You can see him in her, that's for sure." _He thought as he watched her cross her arms and glare at the black haired boy who was smiling at her.

"This is going to be a fun mission…" He mumbled and looked up at the three teens.

"Listen up, I don't have time to throw you all in a cage and make you get used to each other. So listen, this is your mission." He then went on explaining the mission to find the Akatsuki spy and bring him back here to find out information on Orochimaru as well as Sasuke.

-:-

Her feet pounded against the pavement as she ran, all she could think of was finding Makoto in time.

She knew that power was an enemy and seeing a glimpse of a black and red coat only helped fuel her suspicions.

She couldn't let Makoto go on this mission without her, for all she knew the Akatsuki that Tsunade and Kakashi had told her about could be working along side Orochimaru.

"I can't let them touch her." She whispered as she ran across the streets of Konoha trying to find the brunette before she left.

-:-

She sighed as she placed her hand on the cold stone in front of her.

"Lee-Kun and Konohamaru-Kun promised that they would take good care of you… I know they will I would trust them with my life…" She whispered and smiled down at her parents graves.

"I won't be able to visit you for a while… But, as long as I know you're watching over me, I'll be fine. Please… Please give me the strength to find Sasuke-Kun, I miss him so much and this is my chance to finally do something about him being gone. Maybe if he knows that I'm here now, I can help and bring him back… Please let me stay strong, that's all that I ask." She whispered and brought her fingers to her lips then pressed them on both of the stones.

She smiled and inhaled the scent of the flowers one last time before her long journey.

She closed her eyes and then she turned around to head on her way to the Village Gate.

"Makoto! Move!!" She heard someone shout and looked over to see Setsuna running towards her. She gave a confused look then she saw were Setsuna was looking…

Behind her.

"How touching, too bad that you won't get your chance to bring back this precious Sasuke-Kun that you speak of." She heard someone say who was standing right behind her.

She gasped and tried to jump back away, but she couldn't even do that because suddenly there was a loud explosion and she fell to the ground.

Her head collided with the hard ground but she couldn't move, all she could do was watch as Setsuna's body was thrown through the air by the force and left her unmoving on the ground.

"S-Se-Setsuna?... Setsuna!!" She tried to scream but her eyes wouldn't stay open.

She felt tears gather in her eyes at the thought of her friend dieing right in front of her and she couldn't even get up and walk ten feet to help her.

The last thing she remembered before becoming unconscious was her body being lifted off of the ground.

-:-

She was warm… She was so warm.

"_A-Am I dead?..." _She thought as she moved closer to the warmth… She liked it here, she felt safe.

She breathed easy and relaxed.

Then, her eyes shot wide open in shock. There were hands on her body!!

She lifted her head up to see someone holding her in their arms.

"Y-YOU BASTARD!!" She screamed at the blonde man who looked down at her to see she was finally awake and smirked.

"You're a bit too noisy, un." He laughed and that's when she began to panic.

"I'll kill you for hurting Setsuna!!" She screamed and tried to wiggle out of his grip and punch him but she then noticed that her arms were bound.

"_That's alright."_ She grinned and closed her eyes and concentrated on the electricity in her body…

Nothing.

"Wh-What's wrong with me!? What did you do!?" She screamed and began to struggle in his grip while he was jumping from tree to tree.

"Stop moving!" He screamed and he moved his hand and as soon as she caught site of it she bit him.

"Damn…" He growled and then she felt something on her cheek and stopped moving.

She felt his chest move and she now knew that he was laughing.

Her mouth quivered his hand still in her mouth.

"So, you've noticed my special 'trait' un." He laughed sadistically and that's when she knew it for sure.

She felt something slick move across her bottom lip.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and kicked her legs around one of them ending up kicking him in the face, which was a bad choice seeing as he dropped her as soon as it made contact with his body.

Her hands were bound, and she was falling thirty feet up in the air to the ground.

She shut her eyes and scrunched her body up; she knew the impact to her death was coming any second.

"You should watch what you're doing Makoto-Chan. Deidara-Senpai will be mad if you keep acting like that." A voice piped up and she realized that she was no longer moving but in the arms of another person, but this person had an orange mask on their face that circled around to one of his eyes.

He set her down on the ground, but she didn't even try to move; everything was happening too fast.

Her body was shaking as she heard someone jump down from the trees.

"Why did you catch her, Tobi? You should have just let her die." The blonde growled and moved to stand next to her sitting body.

"But, Deidara-Senpai, we're not supposed to let her die. She has to be alive." Tobi spoke quietly and was kicked.

"I know you idiot! But falling like that would have only broken something, not kill her and that's not dead, un!" Deidara shouted but was distracted by Makoto speaking.

"What do you want with me and what the Hell did you do so that I can't call my powers?" She growled not even attempting to stand up only knowing that she would be caught.

Deidara looked down at her and sneered.

"Ever since Itachi saw what you possessed, Leader-Sama has been interested in seeing what he can do with you." He smirked seeing her shocked expression.

She then grimaced at the mention of the eldest living Uchiha.

"And as a consolation, you seem to be something special to the Kyuubi container, if he knows we have you then he'll come after you and then we can have him too, un." He added and she looked up at him in a confused way.

"What the Hell are you talking about a 'Kyuubi Container'?" Makoto growled.

"Heh, he's your friend and he didn't even tell you. It just proves how invaluable friendship truly is." Deidara added as he scoffed at her stupidity.

Makoto thought about whom it possibly could have been and then it hit her…

Who was the one person that she knew the Akatsuki wanted and she was friends with?

"He-…Naruto-Kun… Has a demon inside of him?..." Makoto choked out and her eyes began to water thinking back to every memory of her earlier childhood.

"Th-That's why?... They didn't want me near h-him?… and why everyone hated him?... They all. They all knew!" She shouted as tears spilled out of her eyes thinking of all the times that she had seen him alone and by himself, without anyone but her.

She felt her chin lifted up to look him in the eyes.

"There's no need to cry over him anymore, because the next time that you see him, he'll be dead." The blonde smiled as he watched the emotions flood over her face, especially remorse.

Her eyes darted back and forth looking for a way to run, but now it didn't matter. She had to leave! She had to see if Setsuna was alright and warn Naruto!

She pushed herself off of the ground and ran in the opposite direction of the two Akatsuki, and swore that she heard Deidara laugh.

She was already about fifteen feet away and they weren't even moving after her, and that's when it happened.

"Aaahhhhhhhh!!" She screamed and fell to the ground as electricity sparked around her body as she collapsed to the ground.

"What's h-happening!?" She screamed in pain and swiveled around on the ground as the searing pain jolted through her.

And just as suddenly as it came, it stopped.

She laid on the ground, her breath was labored and she dared not move any move than the rise and fall of her chest.

She never knew that her own element was so painful.

"Fortunately Tobi is good for something and has knowledge in medical jutsus. He was able to make a serum that would make you stay within fifteen feet of our bodies for at least forty-eight hours, and if you went out of that diameter, you would be shocked by your own attack. Ingenious is it not, un? It was also able to suppress your powers for that long as well." Deidara asked as he walked closer to her trembling body.

"And when those forty-eight hours are up?" Makoto growled as she was lifted up by Deidara to look him straight in the eyes.

"Your friend will be dead and you will be meeting with Leader-Sama." He smiled down at her as she looked the other way.

"_Oh, she really is fascinating…" _He thought and grabbed a kunai and sliced the ropes off of her hands.

She soon as they were released she brought them together and began performing hand signs used for the perfect plan.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" She shouted and waited to be teleported back to her training grounds in Konoha… But she was still standing in front of the blonde haired man who was smirking down at her amusingly.

"Do you honestly think that I would just simply untie you knowing that you could perform a Jutsu and get away?" He laughed as she lowered her head in defeat.

"Oh, no don't stop now! You were just becoming interesting to me, un." He laughed.

"Another 'serum' I suppose?" She hissed and felt her face heat up from anger.

"What else would it be?" Deidara spoke as he turned and began walking forward, leaving her behind.

"_I'm not the one that gets kidnapped and outwitted… I'm the one that saves those people!!"_She shouted in her thoughts but they were interrupted by a voice.

"You should start moving Makoto-Chan or you'll be shocked again and Deidara-Senpai won't be happy." She looked up to see Deidara's partner, Tobi she believed his name was, standing next to her.

"H-Hai." She spoke quietly and began walking after the blonde in front of her.

"_This had to happen at the worst time didn't it?... Setsuna, please help me."_ She thought and looked at their surroundings.

She couldn't even use her communicator to call her… She had to wait until they couldn't see her, which was almost impossible at least at this moment.

-:-

They had been walking for hours and no one had said a word she hated it! She hated this damned silence that lingered around everyone!

Suddenly she felt her stomach tighten and gurgle loudly and she blushed deeply and moved her hand over her flat abdomen in hopes of stifling its obnoxious shouting.

"Are you hungry, Makoto-Chan?" She heard Tobi ask from behind her as she looked back and blushed.

"_This sucks ass… I'm taken captive and all I can do is embarrass myself!!"_ She thought angrily and nodded towards the masked man.

"Yeah…" She murmured quietly not really sure how to act towards the kindness that the member of a group that's known for killing was giving her.

"Deidara-Senpai! I think we should stop now! Makoto-Chan is hungry, we should eat dinner!" Tobi shouted to the blonde who turned around and growled.

"Fine, if you want to stop then you go back and check to make sure that no one is following us, go at least an hour's way back!" The blonde screamed and Tobi sweat dropped.

"B-But Deidara-Senpai! No one is following us I-"

"Are you talking back to me Tobi, un!?" Deidara shouted as Tobi sighed and in a flash he was gone, and Makoto gulped.

She didn't want to be here alone with the freaky mouth guy! She could see that by the way he acted this meant more to him than just strictly business with her… And that's the part she didn't like…

Her stomach growled again this time it was more painful; she grimaced and compressed her midsection once again.

"I've got to eat something now!" She murmured and began looking around for anything such as a lake to fish or even berries that she might be able to-

She heard paper and she knew it! She looked over at Deidara to see him sitting on the ground a small wrapping of food laid out on his lap with rice balls mounded on top each other.

Her mouth watered just looking at them and her stomach growled once again, this time even louder.

She knew she saw Deidara smirk and she swallowed her pride. She had to! She was so… So hungry.

She walked over to the blue eyed artist and sat about three feet away from him and he looked up from his food to see her eyeing the small morsels hungrily.

She sighed heavily each time she watched him pop one in his mouth, she knew what he was trying to do he was trying to make her beg for it, plead for it even!

And she was going to do it.

"D-Deidara?" She asked in a timid voice that could match Ami's perfectly.

She watched him look up at her lazily, but said nothing.

"Can I… Can I please have some of that?... Please?" She asked again looking at him with a pleading expression.

"I don't think-"

He was cut off by her hastily grabbing the food out of his hand and popping it into her mouth.

"Thank you!" She called and quickly grabbed three more and swiftly moved about ten feet away as he glared at her.

She would sweet talk him then when his guard was down she would steal his food and then leave, is that it? Well she had another thing coming he would make her pay tonight.

She sighed in relief as she felt the growing hunger was finally suppressed and she leaned against the rock that was behind her.

"_Well, at least I took care of that…"_ She thought and closed her eyes the warmth of the setting sun worked as a nice blanket.

Too bad her blanket was blocked body someone's body.

She sighed and felt him sit down next to her and she moved away about another three feet.

The last thing she wanted to do was be so damn close to the guy… At least she had to be arm length away so he couldn't touch with his demented hands.

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

She knew that he was looking at her and she knew that he was doing it just to piss her off, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction that she knew it was bugging her.

Suddenly something came to her mind.

What if because of her, Naruto and Sakura wouldn't get to go on the mission to find Sasuke?... What if they didn't go because of her and missed the one chance they had in bringing him back to Konoha?

She felt her bottom lip tremble as Sasuke's smiling face began to plague her mind.

"_I promise you Kino Makoto, that I won't ever leave you." _He shouted in her mind as she shook her head feeling the needle like pricks in her eyes.

She felt the sting of the tears and knew that they were coming.

"_Ruka, I promise you I'll bring Michiru back!"_ She heard herself tell the older blonde and knew that holding back her tears wasn't possible.

"You are like a piece of art that is ready to be molded, but the artist doesn't know what to do with you yet… So innocent and untainted." She heard him speak and she looked over tears gathered more by just looking at his face.

She grimaced and felt her tears fall over.

"B-Because of you! Because of that damned Uchiha, you have ruined **everything**!! Everything that-that I have worked for, lived for, breathed for over these three years! And to bring back my friends, in only one movement you took it all away!! I will kill Itachi if Sasuke hasn't gotten to him yet!" Makoto screamed and dug her nails into the ground, dirt burying itself under them easily.

Tears fell without her even blinking, she couldn't stop. It wasn't possible, how could she? It was like over these years she had been running after Sasuke, watching his back walking away from her and just when she had caught up to him and was reaching for his shoulder, someone ripped her away from any hope of touching him.

"Promises aren't just made to be broken." She whispered though her cries as she buried her face in her hands.

"Sasuke-Kun… Why did you break your promise? And no matter what... You still have all of me..." She whispered through her cries as Deidara watched her smiling.

She made herself even more fascinating when she cried and broke down like she was doing now.

-:-

Five people stood in the Hokage's Office the majority of them concerned for the brunettes safety and minority never caring about anything but the mission to be accomplished.

"I am giving you the choice of going after Kino Makoto… But if you do instead of going on the planned mission you may never get that chance again… You choose your teammate or the mission." The blonde spoke as she tried to stay under control as much as possible in these matters of having her Godchild taken.

"Do you even have to ask!? We don't have time to be sitting around here and talking about going after Mako-Chan! She could be dead by now and-"

"Shut up! Do you think that I don't care that she's gone?! Are you that much of an insolent child!? Make your choice or get out of my office." She growled at the blonde boy who glared at her.

"Mako-Chan." Sakura spoke stating her thoughts and trying to make the two stop.

"Mako-Chan." Naruto stated.

"The mission." Sai spoke and Naruto and Sakura turned at looked at him but he didn't look at either of them.

Naruto grabbed his collar forcefully and pulled him.

"She's your teammate now you bastard!! You would let her die out there and go along like it was nothing!?" He screamed.

"Emotions and attachments only hinder your true objective when on a mission." He spoke unemotionally.

Naruto pulled his fist back to hit him but was distracted.

"Naruto-San! Don't!" Setsuna screamed as she ran through the door of the office.

"I have managed to do this without any of you having to go." She spoke as Naruto released the black haired boy and turned to Setsuna.

"What is it, Setsuna-Chan?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the out of breath woman.

"I have found two perfect people to go and get her back without any problems… And you all will be safe." She smiled as everyone in the room but Sai had a shocked expression on their face.

-:-

In the shadows of the room, his presence was masked by hatred. He never took his eyes off of the mirror in his vile hands, but more importantly he never took his eyes off of the person in the image.

Tears fell from her eyes like rain was beating down on her body and falling into her eyes and spilling out of them. Her body quacked and shook with every breath she took and her vibrant green eyes looked up at the sky with a pleading expression. You could tell by just looking at her that she was desperate for something, and whatever it was, she wanted it so badly that she would give her life for it.

He was in here everyday, just looking into the mirror, he never left it unattended to.

He watched him grimace as the imaged changed to her looking over at a blonde haired man that was dressed in Akatsuki garb.

His coal black eyes narrowed in hatred his brother appearing in his thoughts.

"What is she doing with him… Kabuto, why don't you go and tell Michiru-San that she may finally be meeting her beloved Senshi again, and very soon… It seems that she is in the hands of the Akatsuki… And we can't have that, now can we?" The man asked as he cracked his neck and looked down at the picture.

"Yes, Orochimaru-Sama. She will be happy to know that she will be with her friends again, I'm sure." Kabuto spoke as he walked out the door.

"_That can't be her… That's not her, she is dead. I watched her be killed, and there is no way that she could have been brought back. It is just a simple act of coincidence and even if it was her, she means nothing and has no role in anything that I wish to accomplish."_ He thought bitterly and gave up on seeing what was so special about the 'look-a-like' of his first friend. But no matter he still ended up remembering a memory that he had tried to suppress.

-:- Memory -:-

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He yelled as fire filed out of his mouth creating a large ball of fire.

"Sasuke-Kun…" He heard her astonished voice from behind him and he turned around on the dock to face her and smiled.

"S-Sasuke-Kun! You did it! You finally did it!!" She shouted and jumped at him with so much force that they fell to the ground as she hugged him.

"You need to tell your father! You must let him know that you've accomplished it!" She smiled against his chest as he looked down at her.

"Have you been here the whole time?" He asked as she let go and looked at him with a blush.

"Uhhh… Yeah… I just wanted to make sure that you would be okay… You know… Since you've been training so much lately, I was afraid that you might hurt yourself if you pushed too hard." She spoke softly and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me you were here?" He asked and she stiffened now blushing an even deeper red.

Was he really so thick!? Honestly! Out of the times he had asked dumb questions about a situation they were in, this one was just pushing it! Would he ever realize that she liked him more than just her best friend?

"Well… I-I didn't want to bug you since you looked so concentrated." She spoke and scratched the back of her head as she lied.

"Oh. Well, what do you say we have a little match since I learned a new jutsu?" He asked knowing that she would never pass up a match.

Her eyes looked at him skeptically.

"What is it?" She asked heatedly waiting to get up and start attacking one another at that very second, but instead she watched him stand up.

"Whoever is the last one back to the house has to say that they're a-" He was cut off by her rushing past him.

"Later, loser!" She called back behind her as she ran to the house smiling at her wit.

He smirked and quickly took off after her.

"I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna-"

"Wow, you're getting slow Mako-Chan!" She heard him call and felt him pull the back of her collar as she epped as she fell to the ground.

He wasn't getting away that easily. She then grabbed his leg and pulled him down as well and rolled over to pin him down.

"You are such a cheater." She grinned down at him.

But he was able to flip her over, as she underestimated his strength.

"Just as much of one as you are." He laughed she pouted and then tried to flip him back over but she couldn't! He was too strong.

She tried so hard to throw him off of her but couldn't succeed.

"Sasuke! That's not fair!" She cried and kicked her legs still trying to move but he laughed as he watched her struggle.

He looked down at her and smiled. She really was his best friend. She was the one person that he could tell anything to, and she would always listen. She was the one person that he could depend on for anything; she was always there for him and he for her…

He never wanted to lose her; she was what drove him many times. All of her encouraging and she wasn't like the other girls he had met, she actually talked to him because she wanted to be his friend. He cared for her deeply and he promised himself that day that he would never let anything happen to her.

She looked up at him to see him smiling down at her as she blushed. He finally let her up and she sat next to him as he looked up at the stars.

Seeing that he was concentrated on something she looked up as well.

"You know Sasuke… Papa used to tell me that people's destinies were written in the stars before they were born… He said that when you meet someone and your destinies were intertwined you always had a place in your heart for that person and no matter what you would never forget them… Do you think that our destinies are written in the stars as well and are now intertwined?" She asked and looked over at him waiting for his answer.

She then felt warm arms wrap around her body.

"Yeah, at least I hope so…" She heard him whisper and she smiled hugging him back.

"Sasuke, I would trust you with my life… Promise you won't ever forget me?" She asked against his chest.

"How could I?" He asked and she then felt something soft pressed to her cheek.

She didn't even realize what was happening until after it had.

Her heart felt like it was trying to beat itself out of her chest with a sledge hammer! He had to feel it! There's no way he couldn't.

She then hugged him tighter and gently pecked him on the cheek.

"I won't forget you either… No matter what Sasuke-Kun… I care for you too much." She whispered never wanting to let go of him fearing that they wouldn't ever get this moment back… And they never did…

-:-

You can ignore thoughts, but you can't ignore love. Even if he didn't admit it to even his thoughts, he loved her… Or maybe it was just that he loved that memory or the way she had made him feel, but either-or, some part of him still loved her… But he would never admit it whether he knew if she was truly alive or not. Some things you just can't learn to forget or teach yourself to deny…

Both of them were trying to ignore something about the other. One was trying to ignore the fact that she may be alive and seeing that he didn't need her to survive and to kill his sibling, the other trying to ignore the fact that he may have moved on no longer seeing her need of comfort and love that she was always so willing to give him.

But sometimes whether you're ignoring your thoughts because it hurts to remember what you once had or to ignore your thoughts because you see that they hinder and cloud your true objective, you will quickly learn that no matter how hard you force yourself to forget, something will always make you remember. For Sasuke, that was the rain and for Makoto, that was the never-ending pain that was digging a hole of uncertainty in her heart where he rested.

-:-

Wow… Creativity at the beginning of the chapter: about 87 percent… Creativity by the end of the chapter: about negative 187 percent… This took so much out of me, but I still want to write more!! And so the next chapter I have up should be this and after that will be D.S. So what do you guys think? I really hoped you like the very beginning with the comparison of Sasuke with the flower, and I love Lily of The Valley! It's my birthday flower and my second favorite flower! And yes I know that we have yet to know what Tobi's true powers are so I made him have knowledge in medical jutsus and such. Okay, well I'm totally drained so I'm gonna head to bed. By the by, hope you also enjoyed finding out about the 'first kiss' thing.

Love ya loyal readers!

-Katness


	8. Rescue Me Sasuke

Okay, this actually took me longer to get out than normal (big surprise from me, huh?) Anyways, I had to take a break when I had this almost finished because Harry Potter came into my grasp and it needed my undivided attention for a few hours, hehehehe. Okay, so this chapter if you aren't caught up on Naruto I suggest that you go and read it online. I know I've told a few of you the website but those of you that I didn't just search Naruto Manga Returns on Yahoo! And it should be the first one to come up, but it has to be a MSN group website or it won't be the right one. This is taking place around Chapter three-hundred. So please, you will most likely be confused towards the end of the chapter (which is an important part) if you don't read a few of those chapters. Well, thank you so much to my reviewers! I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Written in The Stars

Chapter Eight: Rescue Me… Sasuke

She sat there still feeling the tears on her cheeks that she had cried. She was ashamed of herself for letting her captor see this side of her, and she could tell by the look on his face he was enjoying it.

"So you as well hate the Uchiha, un?" He asked grinning like the devil himself and inched closer to her.

"Just Itachi…" She replied sourly and Deidara looked at her confusedly.

"But there is only Itachi." He replied as she looked at him like he was stupid. If he didn't know then she wasn't taking the time to tell _him_ of all people.

She quickly wiped her tears leaving an almost sticky feeling on the tips of her fingers as she stood up and walked away from him.

"The last thing that I want to do is talk to you, or be near you." She spat venomously not even bothering to look back at him as she spoke.

She sat down about ten feet away not even facing him and she reached inside of her pocket feeling around for the small object.

She couldn't help it; she had to look at it.

She slowly pulled out a small picture of herself and Sasuke. She remembered that day perfectly, they had just got done with their first training session with Itachi… They had gotten back and Mikoto had asked Makoto if she was going to the festival. She had forgotten about the festival and had to rush back to her house and change into her Yukata and meet Sasuke's family as she pulled her father along.

When they had gotten there she quickly found Sasuke and his family. Her father had insisted that they take a picture together.

Makoto had jumped on his back to look like he had been giving her a piggyback ride, and in that quick snap, the memory was to be kept in her heart.

She looked down at Sasuke's smiling face and it felt like her insides were being ripped apart.

And suddenly the picture was pulled out of her hands.

"Hey!" She shouted and stood up to grab the picture back from him but was pushed down.

She cringed and looked up at him in curiosity.

He was staring at the picture like he was going to rip it apart right then and there.

"This is another Uchiha, is it not?" He asked and she stood up sneering at him.

"Yes, it is. It's Itachi's younger brother… Uchiha Sasuke, who's still alive and is going to kill the weasel if I don't get to him first." She spat and quickly grabbed the picture back.

"And you don't need to go and grab things that don't belong to yo-" She was stopped by him pinning her to the tree next to them, his hand on her neck. He had changed so quickly just by looking at that picture!

Her eyes widened remembering that his hands had mouths of their own complete with oversized tongues and razor sharp teeth and she began to scream and claw at his hands. She tried to kick him but he quickly stepped on her feet making sure that she wasn't able to pull them away at any moment.

"P-Please let go!!" She screamed feeling the tongue moving around on her neck.

"Do not speak to me like that when I can kill you any second that I want. Just because I was told not to kill you, doesn't mean that you couldn't have an _accident_." He laughed as he watched her expression quickly turn to a worried stare.

Her expression then changed to hatred as she glared daggers as the man that held her neck. She was done being a coward and fearing him.

"Deidara-Senpai!! What are you doing to Makoto-Chan!?" Tobi screamed looking at the scene as Makoto looked over at him then back to Deidara seeing that he had let his guard down and swung her left arm counterclockwise and finally pushed his arm off and stomped past Tobi getting as far away from the blonde asshole as she could.

"M-Makoto-Chan?" He asked but she didn't even look at him, she had to get out of here she had to get away and save the people she loved and cared for… She wasn't doing this kidnapped shit any longer!

She sat down on the rock she was on earlier and placed her head in her hands.

"Setsuna…" She whispered through the cracks of her hands. She sat there like that for a while thinking of what she was going to and then felt a hand on her shoulder and shuddered as she quickly whipped around to see Tobi looking down at her.

"Makoto-Chan, don't you want to eat dinner? Tobi made a delicious one." He spoke happily.

Obviously she had been thinking for longer than she thought because she looked around to see the sun was almost set.

"Hai." She spoke meekly and walked over to the fire to see Deidara placing something into the mouth on his hand.

"_I-Is he feeding it!?"_ She thought looking at him disgustedly and then he must have felt her eyes on him and he looked up at her and she quickly looked in another direction not wanting to be caught but obviously was. She let her eyes look back over slowly and watched as he now had a small bird fluttering around his fingers.

She watched wondering how he possibly could have made something like that… It looked like it was made out of clay or something that resembled it.

He smiled watching her eyes follow the small newly born creation and grabbed it as he melded the clay back to a mound and placed it back within his bag.

She darted her eyes away just as soon as he had destroyed the small piece of art.

She was suddenly shoved a stick with a fish on the end of it.

"Here you go Makoto-Chan!" Tobi shouted happily and she smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She spoke softly mentally K.O.ing herself because she had just told her kidnapper thank you.

She sat down and began to eat quietly, not really caring for the silence unlike she had earlier on in the day.

"So how is it?" He asked and she looked up smiling a little again.

"It's very good, thank you." There and she did it again!

She sighed and placed her hand on her head. What was she going to do?

"Makoto-Chan are you-" Suddenly there was a loud explosion and Tobi was sent flying backwards and Makoto dropped the fish on the ground her mouth wide open.

"Shut up, un! Obviously she doesn't want to talk to you!" Deidara shouted angrily to the now standing Tobi.

"Well, you didn't need to blow Tobi up Deidara-Senpai! Tobi just wanted to know if Makoto-Chan was alright." Tobi replied and took a seat next to Makoto who still was frozen in shock.

"Oh, here you go Makoto-Chan. You must have dropped it." Tobi said and handed Makoto the fish.

"Oh, yeah silly me… Not that a small bird didn't just explode, I mean of course that's nothing!" Makoto shouted sarcastically and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, sometimes Deidara-Senpai gets a little cranky and he-" Makoto smacked her hand over where his mouth would be to make him stop talking as she looked over at Deidara who was fuming as he glared at Tobi.

"Are you stupid!?" Makoto seethed to the masked man.

"No, Tobi is not stupid! And if you don't want to talk to Tobi you should have just said so instead of hitting him." Tobi replied as she sweat dropped, nope he was stupid.

She sighed and looked around now noticing something, there were two tents set up.

She smiled and sighed.

"_Thank Kami! I can finally be alone!" _She thought and stood up.

"Well, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now." Makoto spoke pulling out a fake yawn and walked to the closest tent and began to unzip it.

"Makoto-Chan, why are you going into Tobi's tent?" Tobi asked as Makoto turned around looking at him innocently.

"Oh, sorry Tobi…" She spoke and walked over to the other tent swearing that she saw Deidara smirking.

She began to unzip that tent but was stopped again.

"Makoto-Chan, why are you going into Deidara-Senpai's tent?" Tobi asked and Makoto froze.

She thought that those two were going to share a tent and she would get this one.

She zipped it back up; not answering Tobi's question and began looking around for a third tent.

There was nothing but the darkness of the forest around them.

"If you're looking for a third tent you'll just keep on looking." Deidara answered with a smirk and her head snapped in his direction.

"Surely you don't expect me to sleep outside?" She spoke anxiously.

"Of course not." He replied and she looked at him; if she wasn't sleeping outside then where **was** she sleeping.

"You'll be sleeping in my tent." He finished and she froze as those words echoed in her mind.

"N-Nani?" She asked staring wide eyed at the blonde.

"See, Makoto-Chan, you don't have to sleep outside after all." Tobi smiled as he stood up and began heading for his tent.

"W-Why can't I just stay with Tobi?" She asked looking at the masked Akatsuki in a pleading manner.

"Because we can't risk you seeing Tobi's true identity." Deidara replied as she seethed.

"Fine… Then I'll sleep outside." She spat crossing her arms under her chest.

"No, you'll be staying where I can see you. Besides you can be too easily seen by people out here, un." Deidara replied back heatedly.

Tobi, sensing the tension between the two, quickly jumped in his tent not wanting to have to hear them fight.

"But-…" She started then realized that there was no point she had lost and there were no other excuses that she could possibly come up with. Deidara realized this as well by looking at the expression of her face as she sneered and furiously unzipped the tent and walked inside zipping it again.

Once inside she saw that there was a small cot lying on the floor, emphasis on small. Seeing that she was only in a pair of shorts and a short sleeved shirt, the cool night air wasn't exactly comforting to her body.

She slipped off her shoes and walked over to the cot and sat down grabbing the blanket and wrapped it around her body. She closed her eyes and sighed, forgetting that in only a little while she would have to sleep near an insane explosive loving Akatsuki.

Too bad that love of isolation was short lived as she heard the tent door was unzipped and opened her eyes to see the blonde zipping it back up.

He turned around their eyes connecting one showing amusement and the other showing hostility.

"Who gets the bed?" She asked and watched as he slipped his robe off revealing a tight short sleeved shirt that had fishnet like material on some parts.

He sat the robe down still not answering her question and then turned around looking down at her.

"We both do." He replied calmly and sat on the other side of the cot as her face was so red that it looked like someone had just slapped her senseless.

She heard a zipper unzip that she knew didn't belong to the tent door and stood up her face still fully flushed and she threw the blanket at him.

"No! I can't do this! I'm sleeping outside whether you agree or not! I'd rather sleep on a cold ground while it's raining and be attacked by wild animals all at once than sleep in a bed with you! I'll be outside the door if you need me!" She screamed forcefully and quickly unzipped the tent before he could protest.

She looked back at the tent waiting to hear him moving around and coming out after her but all she heard was the music of the night…

"Well… that was simpler than I thought…" She spoke softly and sighed as she sat down in front of the tent and curled up into a ball on the ground, already hating the feel of the night air.

"This won't be so bad… Nothing's worse than sleeping next to him." She whispered to herself and began to close her eyes.

-:-

"_One hour thirty two minutes and twenty-five seconds, one hour thirty two minutes and twenty-six seconds, One hour thirty two minutes and twenty-seven seconds…"_ She counted in her thoughts as she shivered, the pelting rain smashing into her freezing body. She had been counting how long it had been since it started raining and finally stopped and smacked her hand to her head.

"God, I'm such an idiot!! I had to say I'd rather sleep on the ground with it raining, didn't I!?" She screamed into her hands, thinking that she may have heard the blondes cynical laughing from inside the tent. She wasn't sure if she did or not, but that didn't matter because she knew she would hear it in the morning.

Thunder crashed loudly above her and she shivered as the winds picked up even more. She gulped and held onto her pride.

"_Well… At least the thing about the-"_ Makoto's thoughts were cut short as she heard the cry of what sounded to be a wolf or a coyote that only had to be about fifty feet away.

Needless to say she was inside the tent before the animals cry was finished.

She breathed loudly and since her eyes were used to the darkness of the night, she could see a bit more than a faint outline of Deidara's body lying on the bed.

She swallowed and began to wring out her clothes and then something hit her, if she was going to sleep in here she couldn't sleep in these wet clothes she would surely be sick by morning and she would never get to sleep.

"Dammit." She cursed lightly and looked around for something, anything that would help her and then she spotted it: Deidara's Akatsuki robe!

"Eureka." She whispered and walked around to the other side of the bed and picked it up and tiptoed back over to the front of the tent.

She bit her bottom lip and watched Deidara's movements for a while completely making sure that he was asleep. Once she had watched him for almost five minutes she took a deep breath and began to slowly and quietly take off her clothing. The whole time she kept her eyes glued to the blonde haired mans body looking for any sudden movements so she could quickly cover her already half naked body or simply dart out of the tent.

Once undressed she quickly grabbed the robe and threw it over her head and stretched her arms threw it seeing that it was too long, but that didn't matter to her, the more that was covered the better! She smiled at her wit even sticking her tongue out at the explosive maniac showing him that she had won…

Too bad she forgot about his mechanical eye piece that didn't show his eye.

She sighed and slowly took her hair down from its soaking wet mop that was on her head and ran her fingers through it trying to get out at much of the water as she could. After wringing out both her hair and clothing she looked back at Deidara admiring the warm comfy blanket that was draped over his body.

"No Mako-Chan! You're going to sleep on the floor! It's better than the wet ground at least!" She told herself and walked over beside the bed and laid on the floor… Or tried to.

"It's just so freakin' narrow!" She hissed angrily trying to squeeze between the cot and the side of the tent but was failing.

"Kami, what did I do to deserve this?!" She hissed again and heard movement behind her and fell to the ground not wanting to be seen. After a few minutes of nothing happening, she poked her head up over the bed to see that he had only turned away from her and left a nice amount of blanket sitting on her side.

She shivered again and that's when she mentally stopped fighting with herself and gulped as she made her way on to the bed.

He smiled as he felt the bed move slightly seeing that she has fallen into his trap after all.

"_She is just too easy…"_ He mused in his thoughts as he felt her foot brush against his leg and held back a laugh as he felt her stiffen and heard her curse under her breath once again.

She sighed as she placed her head on the half of the pillow that now she deemed as hers and let her body finally relax for the first time that night… Once again, like always, her happiness was short lived.

Her eyes practically popped out of their sockets when she felt him turn over and rest his head in the crook of her neck nuzzling against her hair as his arm laid across her waist and pulled her closer. This was the last thing she wanted to happen!

She felt her face quickly heat up as she felt him move closer. Her heart was rapidly beating in her chest and her breathing became erratic.

"_No, no, no, no! NO!"_ Her mind screamed and she was going into complete panic mode.

"_Maybe being eaten by animals isn't a bad demise after all..." _She thought not daring to move an inch and watch him wake up so he could enjoy the position he had put them in.

She felt him finally stop moving but that really wasn't much better seeing as she now couldn't move and she could also feel his hot breath on her neck.

She blushed even deeper as she scowled while she listened to the rain pelting against the tent in all different directions.

"_This is going to be a long night…"_ She cried in her mind and shut her eyes, hoping that sleep would come to her soon and be her knight in shining armor.

-:-

The cold, crisp, dew filled morning made her only want to snuggle closer to this wonderful warmth next to her. She smiled against it, her head rested on the pillow while she hugged it close to her body enjoying the heat.

Then she noticed something about this heated pillow of hers… Pillows weren't supposed to be heated or breathing, or even have a skin-like texture.

Her eyes shot open her body not daring to move. She looked around herself without moving to see that her head was lying on his chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible.

She blushed trying to think of a way to get out of this position and get dressed before he woke up and knew that she had given in like he had planned on her doing.

"Did you sleep well, un?" Her body shook and her face lit up looking like monstrous sunburn was on her face.

He was awake all along!?

She didn't say anything but instead pushed her cheek off of his bare chest and looked up, and sure enough he was looking down at her that same cynical smirk on his face.

She quickly looked away blushing an even deeper red and tried to push his arms off of her but they wouldn't move.

She looked back at him, her anger now flaring. The day hadn't even begun and she was already hating it!

"Let. Me. Go. **Now**." She hissed looking up at him but he didn't budge.

"Oh don't look at me like that; you looked so beautiful just a second ago." He spoke and she blushed again and her body began to tremble. She didn't like this…

"Deidara let me go." She spoke this time it had lost almost all of its bite and was replaced with fear.

He smiled down at her, hearing the venom was gone as well.

"Are you sure you want me to?" He asked moving closer to her face and her heart began pounding against her chest once again.

He placed his hand under her chin to look up at him as he kept moving closer to his prize. He was going to make her his and she was going to be willing.

"_I-I can't move!"_ She shouted in her thoughts as she watched his lips move closer to hers and tried to tell herself to move and to run away, but she couldn't!

He smirked seeing that their lips were a mere millimeter apart and spoke,

"Are you willing?" He asked, his lips lightly brushing against hers as his breath swept around her flushed face.

"…I-…I…-"

"Deidara-Senpai! Makoto-Chan! Tobi has made breakfast for you two and-" Tobi stopped screaming in the tent as he looked at the two to see Makoto completely frozen practically lying on top of Deidara who was indeed going to kill Tobi knowing that she was about to breakdown and agree.

His hand was still under her chin as she shook with embarrassment and fear.

"Opps, sorry. Tobi didn't know you two were busy." And that's when Makoto cracked, it was even before Deidara.

She smacked his hand out from under her chin and pushed him down on to the bed and away from her lips.

She quickly scrambled out of his grasp and past Tobi.

"Makoto-Chan-"

"Shut up Tobi." She spat and pushed past him and outside, and no sooner than she had, she heard an explosion and Tobi smacked through four of the surrounding trees.

But that didn't even faze her.

What was she really going to do? Was she really that easy to seduce? If so, then… Then how was she going to stop this from happening again.

This whole time she had wanted to go and talk to someone on her communicator, but she couldn't even do that when she was alone last night! And now she couldn't try that knowing Deidara would be breathing down her neck every second.

She sat next to the fire and hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head down not wanting to look at anything.

"Go away!!" She screamed into her knees hearing Deidara walking closer to her but he didn't turn around, he kept on walking towards her. She had just proven herself to be undeniably fascinating to his eyes and when he finds something this entertaining, he isn't obligated to just give it up.

Why was she acting like this? She already had someone she was devoted to; someone she loved the first day had laid her eyes on him… Oh, no… She couldn't cry again. She wasn't going to do it.

She felt him sit down next to her and lift her chin up to look at him, tears filling her eyes the longer she looked at him. She was finally able to smack his hand away once again before the tears spilled over.

"Why do you deny yourself what you want, Makoto?" He asked as she looked up at him in a disgusted manner.

"I don't want you, you sick bastard… I've never wanted you." She hissed and looked the other way.

"Well, that's certainly not what it seemed a few minutes ago… I wonder what would have happened if Tobi hadn't-"

"Shut up." She growled against her knees as he turned his head sideways so that his hair would move away from his mechanical eyepiece so he could look at her properly.

"If he hadn't interrupted you know that you-"

"Shut up!" She screamed and looked up at him fire blazing in her emerald eyes.

"I don't even want to look at you! I don't like you so what makes you think you have a chance?! The only person I will ever care for in that way is Uchiha Sasuke!! That's how it is, and that's how it will be whether he accepts me or not! I will always love him more than anything I've ever had… and you could never come close to even a fourth of what he is to me." She hissed at him and watched as his emotions changed and he stared at her his fists clenched.

She watched him for a few minutes and then suddenly she was pushed to the ground his hand once again around her slender neck.

"Are you so sure about that, Makoto? Are you sure the Uchiha is even worth your time? There is nothing special about them, and those damned eyes are nothing to be proud of… So why should they be better than anyone else?" He hissed as she tried to throw him off of her but was unsuccessful.

"Because… He matters to me!" She screamed as she struggled against his grip that had now tightened.

He bent down and put his lips close to her ear and whispered,

"No matter what you feel towards an Uchiha, they will never accept you. They don't care to harbor feelings towards people, even if they had once. They easily make themselves forget. They sever those thoughts so effortlessly." He whispered as she felt tears come to her eyes at that thought.

He finally let go of her neck as she gasped for air and felt her throat.

"Now think about that and see if you still can love your Uchiha Sasuke for much longer." He spat and walked away, fortunately not far enough to make her have to follow since she didn't want to be electrocuted.

She laid there for a few minutes after she had regained her breath and truly thought about what he said.

What if Sasuke wouldn't accept her when and if they found him before Orochimaru took over his body.

"_Maybe it would just be better to let the damned man take me because if Sasuke is with him then I would be close to him at least…"_ She thought and began to massage her neck.

She sat up still rubbing her neck and moved his robe around to cover her body more.

She shook her head and ran her finger through her hair and grimaced.

She _really_ needed to go wash up, and she had seen a stream nearby.

"_Maybe I can ask Tobi to go… I'd rather stay away from Deidara for as long as I can…"_ She thought and stood up to go and find Tobi while trying to stay close enough to Deidara.

She walked over to where the broken trees were, but she didn't find the masked Akatsuki.

She gave a flustered look and let her eyes scan over the terrain, but still didn't see him.

"Tobi!?... are you alright?!" She asked and shook her head to herself thinking again why she was worried about his wellbeing.

"I sent Tobi to see if we were being tracked yet." She heard Deidara speak and now she understood why he had so easily attacked her.

She turned around and gasped seeing that he was right behind her, smirking down at her. She sneered and walked past him.

"You wanted something from him, so what was it?" He asked and she sighed as she heard him following her.

She stopped walking, and spoke without turning around not wanting him to see the blush on her face.

"I need to take a bath… And the stream's too far away…" She bit her bottom lip trying to make the blush on her face reside.

"Heh, don't be so shy blossom." He laughed and in the blink of an eye he was right in front of her ruffling her loose hair.

Her eyes widened as she stepped back and gulped.

Tobi wasn't here, and probably wouldn't be for a while… This was the perfect time for him to move.

"J-Just take me to the stream." She stuttered and turned around listening for him to follow and of course he did.

She walked through the shrubbery and plantlets to see a nicely sized stream to bathe in and she sighed looking at it in jubilance.

She walked forward grabbing the edges of the robe but stopped and pursed her lips.

She whipped around to see the blonde smirking as he leaned against a tree.

"I think you can back up a bit more." She raged as she glowered.

"I'm as far back as I can go." He leered.

"Riightt. Move back, Deidara." She growled and he sighed and moved back about two feet.

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before, you're not any different." He replied calmly as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm not different, that's why you're trying so damn hard I guess." She grumbled and looked over to see him turned around.

She quickly threw the robe off and jumped into the unpleasantly cold water.

She came up shivering and moved her hair that was now sticking to her face out of her view and looked to see Deidara still standing with his back turned.

She smiled and went back under and began rubbing her fingers through her hair trying to get out anything that she didn't want like, bugs, the burned smell from the fire, and whatever else was in her oak colored mane.

She came up once again gasping for air and sighed looking over to see Deidara still there and not moving.

She smiled over at him then began to float on her back still keeping her eyes on him ready to dive under the second she saw him move.

"Well, thank God the one time he listened to me it was now." She breathed and closed her eyes for a few seconds decided to just him a little slack and trust him not to look.

"Do you want me to wash your back for you, blossom?" She didn't even move.

She slowly opened her eyes to see his form still over by the tree, but then she looked up to see him standing over her completely naked body that was floating on top of the damned water.

She just stared at him for a few minutes, blinking…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She quickly dove under the water and tried to swim away from him as fast as she could.

She stopped and turned around to see him wading over to her a smirk on his face.

"Get away from me!" She screamed looking around for the robe so she could run out, but she looked back to see that it was behind him.

"What, you weren't so scared a minute ago." He laughed and moved closer as she kept her body completely submerged except for her nostrils up.

"D-Deidara, please!?" She begged trying to move back further but it was too shallow and if she backed up any more, he get more looks than he deserved.

This was the worst and most horrifying game of cat and mouse that she's ever played!

"Deidara!?" She pleaded and noticed the more she screamed the bigger the smirk on his face got.

He was only about six feet away now and she was completely cornered.

She tried desperately to cover herself, there's only so much you can do with your arms and hands.

She had no idea what he planned to do once he had caught her, and since she was using her hands to cover herself that wouldn't be a very complicated task to perform, but all she knew was that it would definitely be less than refined.

"Deidara, I'm begging you to stop this!" She cried and looked to see that he had stopped and rolled his eyes.

She watched him and slowly began to walk on the other side and past him but he moved again making her stiffen.

"Ah, ah, ah. You have to stay here until I'm done. Besides, you won't be able to get to the robe now without being shocked." He mused as she had anything less than a crestfallen look on her face.

"It was a clone wasn't it?" She spat across from him deciding that she had no chance, he had indeed won again.

"What else would it be, un?" He answered in an uninterested tone.

"Figures…" She hissed and looked the other way blushing and pursed her lips angrily.

"Don't look so disappointed, it's not like you should expect anything less." He laughed as she snorted sarcastically.

"I suppose I gave you too much credit." She hissed turned around and put her arms on the bank and laid her head on them.

This was crazy! She was out in the middle of nowhere bathing with one of the members of the Akatsuki for Lords sake!

Suddenly she felt the water move around her and she looked back to see him gone.

"Sh-shit…" She murmured looking around for the crazed blonde.

"You're so uptight… Why don't you just relax?" He asked she quickly turned to her right to see him only a foot away leaning on the bank and smiled at her.

She stepped back again covering herself.

This guy was such a nuisance!

"Wasn't that enough? Aren't you satisfied by what you already saw!?" She shouted angrily and tried to move away but he caught her arm.

"Not until you are blossom."

"I'm in no need to be satisfied…" She growled trying to pull her arm away and her eyes began to unwillingly travel.

"A-A-Are you n-naked!?" She screeched her face flushing again as she tried to pull away from his grip.

"Why do you ask?" He whispered looking down at her as she began to panic.

"Let go! I'm done! **I'm done**!!" She shouted and was finally able to pull away.

"Deidara, I'm cold and now unhappy, I want to get out." She seethed as he sighed and stood from his slouching position revealing his well built body.

He began walking in her direction and as soon as she could grab the robe she did and submerged it into the water.

"Hey!? What the Hell do you think you're doing!?" He shouted and she quickly dove under the water and put it on her body and submerged with a smirked.

"I wasn't giving you anymore chances, Deidara… You had plenty of those already." She smirked and began walking towards him as he rolled his eyes and followed after her.

She walked over to the edge and pulled herself up onto the bank as the cloak clung to every curve of her body, something that she had forgotten.

She blushed trying to quickly pull it away from her body and heard him snicker and looked up to see him sitting about three feet to the left of her still on the water.

She snarled and pursed her lips together.

"What are you laughing at Deidara-_chan_?" She asked purposefully taunting the blonde.

She turned around to see him standing next to her only on a pair of boxers and saw him look forward the grin disappearing from his face.

"Deidara-**chan**?" He asked in a dangerous tone and her eyes widened.

"Oh shit…" She murmured knowing that tone meant get the Hell out of there now!

She tried to stand but he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him his body pressing up against hers with her face dangerously close to his. She wasn't even going to try to hide her look of fear, for one she was way too close to him for comfort and he was practically naked and plus the tongue on his palm was licking her arm.

"I will show you Kino that I am very much, a man." He grinned manically as she began to breathe harder as he pressed her up against the tree behind her, pinning her there as she was unable to move.

He bent down bringing his lips only a centimeter away from her ear.

"You will be willing before we get to the hideout, un… I guarantee it." He whispered and felt her shiver when he placed his hand on her lower back.

He licked his lips and placed his other hand on her side as she shivered again still unable to move.

"But of course if you're so willing now, we have all the time in the world…"

She quickly moved her hands up to his chest in an attempt to push him away but he only pressed her closer to him as her hands shook against his bare chest and he brought his lips down to the bare flesh of her neck and smiled against it hearing her gasp and her nails dig into his shoulders. He pulled her closer to him seeing this as a perfect opportune moment.

Her eyes were glazed over and then suddenly Sasuke's face appeared in her thoughts and her eye widened as they began to water.

She quickly pushed him off of her breathing heavily but she couldn't even look at him… She was ashamed for letting him take advantage of her like that… She didn't even know how he managed to do it; he wasn't gentle or kind… He was the complete opposite of her Prince Charming… Polar opposites…

"Well, that was quick and I thought you were ready for the next step." She heard him reply in a mocking voice but she didn't even acknowledge him.

She walked past him and went almost exactly fifteen feet away from him and stood waiting for him to follow, the only emotion shown on her face was remorse.

He looked after her and sighed angrily.

He didn't think that she was going to be broken so soon, she wasn't as fun if she was like this. It was about as entertaining as talking to a fork, the most fun thing you could get out of that was poking yourself with it.

He scratched the back of his neck and walked towards her and as soon as she heard him coming she walked on as well.

"Now what's your problem, Kino? One minute you're ready and willing to do something and the next you can't even look at me." He spoke and watched her fists clench at her sides.

"_Yes…"_ He thought waiting for her fiery comeback but he watched as her fists relaxed at her sides and she just kept on walking.

In a flash he was next to her walking along but she didn't even acknowledge that he was there.

"Kino-"

"What, now you care?" She asked still not looking at him and he scoffed but he still said nothing waiting on her to fire back.

"You really want to know what's wrong?" She asked calmly still walking and looking forward and felt his eyes peering into her soul.

"You have ruined everything. You ruined my chance to save my Senshi, kill Orochimaru and just get one glimpse of Sasuke-kun… Do you even know how long I had been waiting for that mission, my chance to finally be on a team with the people I love?" She asked and finally looked up at him her face turning red but he wasn't sure if it was from angry or from her about to cry.

"I have been working for that one moment for over three years now. And then you come along and take everything away from me and even tempt me to give up on Sasuke-kun…" She answered and looked back the other way not wanting to see the accomplished smile on his face.

"But the thing is… I've never felt this way in my life about someone and the more I think about him… The more I want to see him and tell him how I feel, tell him what I wanted to tell him the night I left Konoha. I can't help thinking that maybe if he knew that Itachi didn't kill me, that he might come home so I could finally be with my best friend again." She choked and closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her emotions and succeeded.

"But I won't get to do that because I was still too careless and was captured right in the very place I thought that I was safe… I would give my life just to know what Sasuke feels for me… I would give it away willingly even if he hated me for leaving him anyway…" She replied and felt him stop walking but she didn't acknowledge it and walked out into the open.

-:- Later That Night -:-

She hadn't spoken since then not even uttering a word through Tobi's interrogations on what was wrong with her. She had never felt so revolting in her whole life; she would never forgive herself for what she had even thought about doing… She promised that she would never give up on Sasuke, and she kept her word.

"Makoto-chan, please eat. You will need your strength after all of that walking that we did today. Plus you'll be meeting Leader-sama tomorrow, we're almost there." Tobi spoke enthusiastically but she kept her gaze at the ground and looked over at Deidara.

"I want to go to bed please?" She asked, angst dripping from every syllable.

He looked up at her and sighed and stood up as she did too.

"Goodnight, Deidara-senpai, Makoto-chan." Tobi called but neither of the two replied nor acknowledged his comment as they walked over to the tent.

Makoto quickly unzipped the tent taking off her shoes, happy to finally have been back in her now dry clothes and not Deidara's Akatsuki robe.

She walked over to the cot laid down on her side and took half of the covers and closed her eyes.

Not two seconds after her eyes were closed he grabbed her shoulder and turned her over to look at his sneering face.

"What the Hell is your problem, you won't eat or talk. Are trying to make us be sympathetic for you or something, un?!" Deidara spat but she didn't fight back and replied softly.

"I figure if I ignored you and didn't talk to you I could keep my eye on my objective." She then turned over.

"And what would that be little Makoto?" He asked trying to pull out anything that would make her respond to him.

"Sasuke-Kun… And killing Orochimaru…" She whispered and then closed her eyes while Deidara glared at her back and then got on his own side of the cot.

"_Besides, tomorrow I will be able to kick your bitch ass face in…" _She thought smirking against the blanket that was pulled up over her lips.

-:-

She warmed herself by the fire enjoying how wonderful it felt against the crisp, moisture filled morning.

She put her hand in her pocket and lowered her eyes sadly.

Her fingers wormed their way around her communicator and she felt a lump in her throat thinking of Setsuna and how she was unable to know whether or not she was alright… That was slowly tearing her apart.

But she looked up a smirk plastered on her face.

"_But it will only be a little longer Mako-chan… in only about an hour you will be free to kick some Akatsuki perverted ass!"_ She thought in her mind then heard someone emerge from the nearby tent.

She smiled seeing it was Tobi he looked up at her and even though you couldn't see his face you could tell that he was shocked to see that she had made breakfast.

"Makoto-chan! You didn't have to make breakfast! That's what Tobi does!" Tobi shouted was over next to her in a second flat looking at how much food she had made and was only able to go around the camp site a few yards.

"Berries, and fish and even nuts!? Makoto-chan, how did you find all of this!?" Tobi shouted as she blushed and shrugged.

"Just a good sense for nature, I always have." She smiled as Tobi dug in and she smiled wickedly then heard Deidara emerge most likely smelling the food as well by the look of his face.

"Makoto-chan, are feeling better you're smiling!" She looked over to see Tobi say as he was still putting food on his plate.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Hehe, yeah I was just a little… exhausted yesterday." She spoke smiling and watched Deidara walk over a smirk on his face as well.

"What happened to the cold hearted bitch?" He asked as she glared at him as he reached for the food but his hand was smacked.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi scolded as Deidara looked at him like he was crazy.

"How dare you treat Makoto-chan like that when she got up early and made this wonderful breakfast for us!?" He shouted and Deidara looked over at her suspiciously.

"You made it?" He asked and eyed her strangely as she shook her head glaring at him.

"Yeah, you're point?" She replied and he handed her the food.

"I don't understand why you would do a favor for the people that took you away from you precious Uchiha and are going to kill you dear Kyuubi." He spoke and shoved the plate at her.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked and she blushed.

"I already ate before you two got up!" She protested and tried to give him the plate back but he wouldn't take it.

"Taste everything on there; I'll know whether or not you're trustworthy and not trying to kill us, un." She rolled her eyes and did as she was told and handed it back to him but he brought his demented hand to her chin and pulled her mouth open and glared as he took the plate out of her hand.

"You better stop planning whatever it is that is in your mind, Kino… You'll make yourself regret it." He spoke and she turned away.

"Shut up and eat your food." She spat and turned away mentally smirking at her wit.

She wasn't dumb; she was more devious than that. She was a Konoha ninja after all and trained by two of the great Sannin… They would regret underestimating her.

-:-

A few hours had passed and they were, as said by Tobi almost every five minutes, almost to the hideout.

She watched as Tobi yawned and stretched.

"I sure am tired, Deidara-Senpai! Could we sit down for a second so Tobi can rest?" Tobi pleaded and Deidara glared at him.

"You're the one who keeps talking about how we're almost there! If we stop it's going to take longer, un!" Deidara shouted and yawned as well.

He grumbled and looked in the other direction.

"Only for a few minutes…" He stated and sat on the closest rock and pondered something and quickly looked over at Makoto.

She felt his gaze and turned towards him with a questioning glance.

"What!?" She shouted angrily and crossed her arms over her chest and watched him stand and walk over to her.

"It's time for your next dosage… The other has wor-" Suddenly he was stopped from walking over to her as a fist broke his bottom jaw sending him flying into the nearest tree.

"You ever think about touching Koto, and I will not hesitate killing you, you bastard!" Makoto's eyes widened as tears began to fill them as she looked at her rescuer.

"Fire!" She heard someone shout and watched as a thirty foot ball of fire launched itself towards Deidara and Tobi.

"Compression!" She shouted and melded her hands together and the fire surrounded the two Akatsuki.

She couldn't move, tears fell from her eyes and her body shook.

"It looks like the Miko learned something when she was training after all, ne Koto… And it looks like they can't stand much more, I'm guessing that was-"

"Haruka!" She shouted and hugged the taller girl and cried into her embrace.

"Th-Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried as the blonde looked down at her confusedly and then smiled kindly as she patted her back.

"It's alright Koto… We're here." She spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it looks like I need to get physical after all, un!" They heard a shout and Rei was knocked to the ground by an explosion but recovered quickly.

She stood up breathing heavily and her amethyst eyes scanned the area around her.

"Ah!" She shouted as a hand gripped her throat and she looked up to see a blue eye looking down at her as he smiled.

"I didn't know Makoto had such a beautiful friend… You have such stunning eyes you know?" He asked and watched the fire in her eyes ignite just as he had watched Makoto's do for the past forty-eight hours.

She grabbed his wrist and smirked.

"Ignite." She spoke softly and flames wrapped around his arms and she sneered as she watched him pull away, fear filling his eyes.

"Tobi! Get over here!" Deidara shouted as he watched Rei jump away from him and over to Makoto and Haruka.

"I-can't-move-Deidara-senpai…" Tobi spoke and he looked behind him to see Tobi lying in an odd position on the ground.

He looked back at Makoto and growled and reached into his pouch getting ready to grab clay, but he froze.

He fell to the ground and tried with all of his might to move his body but couldn't.

Makoto walked up to him bent down and pulled him up by his collar placing his dangerously close to her face.

"You brought this upon yourself by letting your guard down and trusting your enemy for a split second… just as I did, and so it seems we both learned our lesson." She spat and kicked him in the groin and laughed as she watched his emotions change quickly.

"That was for touching me." She whispered and then kicked his side.

"And that's for speaking wrongly about Sasuke." She hissed and turned around and heard him laugh.

"He's still the only thing on your mind… Heh, pathetic. How did you do it?" He asked and she kept walking over to her Senshi and then looked back.

She cupped her hand like she was holding a glass and tilted it up like she was drinking it and huffed as she watched his eyes grow wide realizing that the food was fine, but she had put the toxin in the water.

"_She's one smart bitch…"_ He thought and watched her turn and talk to her friends as they quickly walked away.

"We will meet again Kino Makoto, I can promise you that much… There is much you have to show and interest me with…" He smirked and watched her hug the onyx haired beauty.

-:-

"Are you alright, Mako-chan? Setsuna said that you'd been with them for a while… Do you need anything to eat or something?" Rei asked as Makoto looked over at her and smiled kindly thinking of Setsuna now knowing that she was alright.

"No, Rei-chan… I'm happy just seeing my two friends… but I do have to ask. Why are you saving me and not my team?" She asked and watched as Haruka's expressions changed.

"Setsuna saw that we were the first to complete our training and sent us they could go on that mission…" She spoke and Makoto's eyes widened.

"Th-Then we have to go! We have to go now!" She shouted and Rei grabbed her arm and turned her to look at her with a sullen expression.

"Mako-chan, you're still very weak, you need to go back and rest." Rei spoke softly to see Makoto's crestfallen look.

"Please, you guys! This is our chance to get Michiru back! Haruka I know you miss her more th-"

"Transform… we're going." Haruka spoke harshly without turning towards them.

Rei stepped forward looking at her like she was crazy.

"But Haruka-chan! Makoto, she-" She stopped when she looked at her expression and lowered her eyes to the ground.

Rei knew that Haruka had never been one to show her emotions and when she tried she was never really good at it, but she could see by just looking at her taller friend that she was trying desperately to let them feel her emotions.

"Setsuna won't be happy with us, you both know that right?" Rei asked as she kept her eyes to the ground and looked up to see Makoto had transformed into Sailor Jupiter and smiled.

This felt good, it felt right again. These past few years she had felt a huge part of her was missing and she knew it was the girls that she missed, but she now realized it wasn't just her friends it was how her friends made her feel while fighting alongside one another.

Rei looked at the two and smiled slightly and walked towards them.

"Haruka and I were able to find you by your power source, so hopefully we can do the same with your friends Mako-chan." Rei spoke and held her hands out to grab the other two Senshi's hands.

They quickly grasped them and closed their eyes.

"All you need to do is focus on them, Makoto and when we teleport, you'll be very close." Haruka spoke as she concentrated and felt their powers surging together and in a blink they were gone.

-:-

His eyes widened and he quickly walked over and grasped the mirror in his cold and pale hands.

A malicious smirk spread across his lips as he began to chuckle.

"Well…. It looks like you've taken care of the Akatsuki after all, Mako-chan. And you've even brought your friends." He smiled down and watched her look up to the short haired blonde with a questioning glance.

He watched her stiffen, as he realized she had comprehended that they were in his hideout. She looked around worriedly and wrapped her arms around herself and turned to see the blonde place her hand on her shoulder and most likely give her words of protection.

He laughed as he watched her smile and nod, believing what her friend said to be true.

"So innocent and trusting as always Mako-chan, that's your flaw." He spoke softly and placed the mirror back on the stand and walked out the door.

"It looks like I get to see you in person after these three long years…" He hissed happily and walked along the tunnels, knowing exactly where he was going.

-:-

Makoto ran as fast as she could pumping chakra through her legs and began to feel for the power source; Sakura.

She stopped for a second and closed her eyes. She could feel her chakra but it was moving.

"There!" She shouted and quickly followed after it.

Haruka and Rei had gone together to find Michiru and they told Makoto to go and make sure her friends were unharmed.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion that sent Makoto almost falling to her knees as she grasped the side of the wall and looked around.

"What the Hell was that?" She asked and stood up and ran again.

She was almost there, she could feel it.

She skidded around one of the corners and as soon as she did she stopped her whole body shaking.

Her mouth was agape and tears began to spill from her eyes but she wasn't even blinking.

There about fifty feet down the tunnel was an opening and at the end of it stood Sasuke with his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Her knees buckled and she placed her hands tightly over her mouth in order to keep them from hearing her sobs.

She squeezed her eyes tightly and felt the tears fall like never before.

She grasped the sides of the walls, not once taking her eyes off of Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke…" She mumbled and began to stammer forward still gripping the wall for support.

He looked just as she remembered; his hair in the same unruly way, his posture, the glare in his eyes… The one thing that had changed was his expression, so full of hate, hostility, and above all loathing.

But, no matter it was still her Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke." She spoke louder this time, but no one could still hear.

She then let go of the side of the wall and she ran, tears flooding from her remorseful emerald eyes.

"Sasuke!!!!" She screamed and felt her mouth covered and her body slammed into the wall.

-:-

His eyes quickly averted to the source that had screamed his name.

He saw Naruto's eyes widened and his head as well snapped in the direction of the tunnel.

He quickly looked back at Naruto and seethed. He must know whoever it was that had done that.

He used his Sharingan to scan the place and behind the corner he saw two bodies, one of which belonged to Orochimaru, the other was unknown. His eyes widened as he looked at the other being. In the center of their chest was an incredible source of chakra so much that it was blinding to his eye.

He smirked and turned back to Naruto.

"_Orochimaru is taking care of them; I will ask him about it later."_ He thought as he returned to his main concern: Naruto.

-:-

She gasped for air her tear-filled eyes looking up to see joy filled yellow ones staring down at her.

"Now, why did you do that Mako-chan?" He asked in a laughing voice.

He watched her look up at him, tears falling from her eyes even more so now as he knew that she had hoped that it had been Sasuke being the one to pin her to the wall and attack her.

She looked to see that he had grabbed her and pulled her behind the wall before Sasuke could see her. Her eyes traveled over to the corner where she had just darted around and saw him.

"P-Please! Let me see him! **Let me see him**!!" She screamed desperately as her body wracked with sobs and she lowered her head, tears falling to the ground.

"In time, but not now. It's strange Mako-chan, you were so much more afraid of me in our last encounter." He spoke but she didn't look up, she was still in shock.

"Please!? Let me go… Let me go." She sobbed obviously not paying attention to him. She felt her knees buckle once more as her body fell to the floor and but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Sasuke-Kun…" She sobbed into her hands and heard a shout.

"I suggest you let him go!" She heard a voice she knew all too well shout around the corner where all of her friends were.

She looked up, her head snapping in the direction of the corner once again.

"R-Rei…" She spoke softly and then heard her scream in pain.

She struggled to get out of his grip and finally she realized what needed to be done.

"Lighting Bla-" He covered her mouth once again and brought himself close to her ear.

"You do that, and I won't be able to tell you where your precious Michiru is." He spoke and smiled as he felt her body stiffen and her tears spill over his hand.

-:-

Wow… That was a lot more angsty than what I intended, and I'm pretty the next chapter will be even worse. And yeah, I know I'm horrible. I gave you a cliffy, made you think Sasuke and Mako were **finally** going to meet and the title probably made you think that Sasuke was going to save her, but it was meant for him to save her in a different way, such as; him to save her from falling for Deidara, who was just a distraction from him. Anyways, happy belated birthday to Sasuke!... Even though it is your fault that Dei's dead! (Sob, sob) I hope you guys liked this, please review! Up next is finally Desert Rose chapter six!

-Kat


End file.
